The Abused
by SasuNaru325
Summary: Sasuke is abused by his father and fights his constant urge to be closer with his best friend, Naruto. Has Drug use, Alcohol Use, Sexual content in later chapters and Yaoi, Boyy on Boyy.
1. Chapter 1

The Abused

Chapter One

Inhale, hold, and exhale. I stared at the sky as the smoke slowly floated into the night sky. Smoking is a terrible habit I picked up a few years ago when I was thirteen. I have also picked up other bad habits that will probably kill me in time, either that or make me dumber then shit. I rubbed my arm and took another puff of my cigarette. I hate cold weather when I want to get out of the house and it is not as if I have a jacket, so it is not very comfortable… I would buy one but the last time I bought one my father disposed of it. Moreover, my hands are always icy. An ash fell on my pants and I sighed and brushed it off. Damn I space out too much.

"Sasuke! Where the hell are you? Get your ass in this house now!" I heard my father shout out the door.

I sighed, shoved the cigarette into the dirt, and stood up to brush myself off. I despise that man. He is a bastard and he always has been…. Well not always. Itachi, my brother said he was nice until mom died when I was born. I crammed my hands into my pockets and walked to the front of the house and into the door. A lamp was suddenly slung towards my direction and missed me by a few inches. You know it amazes me that we can spare so many vases that my dad can greet me with them almost every day. Terror struck me. He was going to hit me again. I spun back around and went to open the door when his large hand grabbed me by the neck. I grabbed his hands and tried to pry them loose but it was useless, he was stronger then me yet I continued to try. Breathing was beginning to become difficult as his hands tightened around my throat.

"Father, let him go you are hurting him, he did not do anything wrong."

I looked over to see Itachi glaring at him. Why will he not just let dad kill me? I mean it _would_ make things easier but Itachi always said dad would regret it. Yeah… Right. I heard dad sigh and he let go of my throat and let me collapse to the ground. I held my throat; my hands were trembling. I wobbled to my feet and glared at Itachi then walked up to my room. I closed my door, locked it, and went into the bathroom to examine my neck. It was already beginning to bruise; great, I have school tomorrow.

When I awoke in the morning, I could hear yelling. I sighed and grabbed my school uniform and quickly put it on and grabbed my bags, opened the window and descended the ladder and quickly found my way to the bus stop right on time to get on the bus and sit in the very back seat made for only one person.

"Look who it is, Sasuke, the bastard." Ah yes my usual greeting, quite annoying when you are in a bad mood though, I must admit.

I groaned. "Naruto, please do not be a prick today." I muttered as I looked out the window. Naruto and I have a strange relationship; we always insult each other; we usually start the day with a 'Hey fucker.' and go from there.

The blond-haired boy leaned over the seat and glared at me. "Do not tell me what to do." He growled. He was younger then me by a few months, my closest friend and he was not too bad to look at either. He had creamy skin, three perfect marks on his cheeks that seemed to make him perfectly unique, blonde shaggy hair that looked messy yet attractive, soft pink lips and the most impressive blue irises I have seen my entire life; then again, I do not notice other people enough so it could just be that. He was around oh say 5' 4" and he had a fragile frame compared to some of the other kids at school.

I looked at him and smiled. "You look somewhat different today… Have you gotten more stupid over the weekend?" I joked trying to get a rise out of him.

Naruto growled, then his face changed, he was now frowning. He reached over and poked me in the neck. His gentle touch sent a shockwave through my body.

I winced in pain and put my hand over the bruise. Shit… I forgot all about it, how stupid. I looked away. "Do not touch me idiot." I growled. It came out a bit harshly but I could not help it…

Naruto glared at me. "Fuck off bastard, what happened?" Great, now I have to come up with a lie to tell him. It will not be too hard… He is not exactly the brightest crayon in the crayon box… If he were a color, it would be navy.

I grinned at him. "It's a hicky, from your girl Hinata."

Naruto scoffed. "Yeah fucking right, that is not a hicky it looks like someone choked you." Okay not so much navy, maybe a brighter blue color, but not too bright.

I held up my hands. "Okay, I am guilty. I like it rough and I told her to choke me."

Naruto huffed. "Whatever, lie to me all you want." He dug in his bag, yanked out an orange scarf, and threw it in my face. "It's ugly. Cover it up." He said then sat down in his seat and muttered to himself. Heh, he so adorable when he acts all tough after he does something nice. Shit. What the fuck am I _thinking_?

I looked at the scarf and smelt it. Yup… It smells just like Naruto all right, Ramen and cologne. The kid has a Ramen addiction. I wrapped it around my neck and leaned over the seat. "Thanks idiot."

He looked at me then looked away. "Whatever." I cannot help but pick at him… He is adorable. Aw damn, there I go _again_.

I smiled at him. "Are you staying after school again?" I asked as I played with the scarf. I hope he does… I hate staying with all the crazy girls that always follow me. I think some of then even know where I live they are that crazy. Moreover, I hate smoking alone.

"Yeah…" He muttered then looked at me. "Did you bring money?"

I nodded and pulled my wallet out of my back pocket. "A nice, pretty, brand new hundred-dollar bill I got from dad." That I stole…

Naruto scoffed. "Rich Bastard."

I pulled the hundred-dollar bill out of my wallet and looked at the other hundred, which I also stole. You actually think my dad would dish out money to _me_? Yeah right. Naruto does not know that though. There are quite a few things I refuse to tell him. I handed him the hundred. "You can buy it." I muttered.

He crossed his arms. "You always make me do it." He said pouting.

I sat back in my seat. "You are the one with all of the connections. Not me… And you know me, they would rip me off." It is sad and a bit pathetic but I do not do well with making deals.

Naruto leaned over the seat. "So… You are saying that I am better then you at something?" His eyes lit up with joy for gad knows what reason.

I groaned and sank in my seat and put the scarf over my nose. "Yeah… You communicate better with people then I do… Everyone knows that…" I muttered. People… are terrifying. It scares me when I do not know what they are thinking. Just the thought of it…

"Sasuke?"

I looked at the blond who was staring curiously at me. "What?" I really need to stop spacing out like that… Damn it. I wonder how long I spaced out that time.

Naruto smiled. "You cut your hair again?" He said pointing at my hair.

I looked away. "Maybe." Ah shit, he notices things too much. "T-The day before I burnt my hair when I was high so... I cut the part I burnt and then ended up cutting more then that…"

Naruto grabbed a lock of my hair in his hand and let it fall sending a shockwave through me once again. "It looks good... For an armature." He muttered.

Oh god… I sank further in my seat my heart felt as if it was going to fucking explode. What the hell? "I think the sides are uneven though." I muttered.

Naruto looked at me more closely and then grinned. "They are uneven, so are your bangs." He said laughing. "Do not worry though; I will fix them when we get to school." He rested his chin on the seat and stared at me those blue irises went through me like knives.

I looked out the window for a moment and glanced at him. He was still looking at me. If he keeps looking at me, I am going to melt in the damn seat. I sighed and broke the silence. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, I am just trying to imagine you with short hair…" He said, as his grin got bigger.

I scoffed. "Idiot, you have seen me with short hair, remember? You and I got drunk and you cut it all short." My eye twitched when I remembered that. It was a good thing it was summer and my hair had time to grow back before school started again. It was a good summer though.

The blond grinned. "Oh yeah!" He looked away. "You actually looked like a guy." He muttered under his breath.

I shoved him backward. "Fuck off." I growled hatefully.

The bus stopped and I realized that we were at school I stood up and stretched. "Finally." I muttered.

Naruto grabbed my wrist and dragged me off the bus one again a shockwave flooded through my body and sent shivers down my spine. I stared at his back as we made our way to the boys' bathroom inside the building. When we got there, he set his bag on the counter. "Look I finally got a new one." He said as he opened his bag and pulled out a steamroller.

My eyes widened and I shoved it back in his bag. "Idiot we will get in trouble!" I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. Yes, we smoke weed, no, I am not a pothead, I could live without the shit if I wanted to and it is not as if I would kill for the stuff, it just relaxes me. "Just fix this mess." I muttered as I played with my hair.

He pulled a pair of scissors out of his bag. "Okay, okay. Sit on the floor." He said pointing at the horrible tiles covered in god knows what kind of stuff.

I looked at the floor then looked at him pouting. "Do I have to?"

He sighed and took off his jacket and laid it on the floor. "Now sit." I suddenly feel bad… I hope he is not going to put it back on.

I sat down and looked up at him. "Just hurry, we have five minutes till class starts."

Naruto glared at me. "Shut the fuck up and let me do this." He frowned. "Sasuke… You are going to have to take off your shirt."

I blinked. "Why?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You are supposed to be smart… You do not want it to fall on your shirt right?"

I unbuttoned my shirt, handed it to him, and grinned. "You want my pants too?" I said sarcastically.

He looked at me for a moment. "Actually yes." He said holding out his hand and placing the other on his hip.

I growled and took off my pants. That totally backfired. I sat back down and sighed. "Just hurry up… It is cold in here."

He kneeled down and began to slowly chop at my hair then stepped back and smiled. "Ah, perfection." He said grinning.

I stood up, brushed off and looked in the mirror. "It is actually even…" I smiled at him. "Thanks."

He looked away. "Yeah, get dressed." He muttered as he glanced back at me. "I'm sick of looking at the bruises and scars…" He muttered.

I looked at my chest frowning. "I'm sorry…" I muttered. I looked in the mirror at my tattered body. On my pale skin, you could see hideous yellow and purple splotches all over my chest and stomach along with very visible gashes in my chest from a knife… A story I refuse to remember or speak of.

He looked back at me then sighed. "Not your fault…" He clenched his teeth. "I do not see why you won't just admit that someone is doing this to you instead of coming up with these ridiculous lies." He pointed at a scar in the middle of my chest. "Perfect example, how do you accidentally stab yourself in the chest while cooking?" He said as he jabbed at the mark. "Also." His hand touched my arm where there was another scar. "How the hell do you get in a fight with a cat _that_ big? I mean look at the damn scar! It looks like you wrestled a fucking lion!" Ha-ha, I really need to come up with better lies.

I put my hand over my arm and looked away. "I cannot tell you or anyone anything…" I stared at the floor. Even if I did tell him, what did he really think he could do about it? Nobody can help me… Not those dumb councilors who say 'how does that make you feel' and not him. Warm hands suddenly cupped my face and I snapped back to reality.

"Sasuke… You know you can tell me anything right?" He said smiling reassuringly. His touch seemed to set my heart a-wire.

I pulled his hands away from my face and began to put on my clothes. "I have nothing to tell you…" Would it really hurt if I told him? What would he think of me? What if he finds me disgusting like my father does? Oh god… I cannot tell him. I looked at him and decided that I would do what I always did. "What could you even do? Seriously, even if I told you I _was_ being abused. What then?" I sighed and put my hand on his shoulder. "Look, it is fine." I ruffled his hair. "Let's just go to class." I said grabbing his arm and pulling him into the hallway. I always change the subject.

"Sasuke!"

I jumped in shock and looked over to the side at none other then Kiba. Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god… It is dog breath. Okay… Act natural… "Run." I said as I yanked Naruto with me down the hallway.

"Hey wait Sasuke! I need to copy your homework!" He shouted from behind us.

Stupid dog breath lecher, I hate him so fucking much. All he does is take shit from me. I glanced back at Naruto; he even tried to break up Naruto and me from being friends. I mean seriously. What the hell? Stupid little fucker.

Naruto suddenly yanked me around a corner, into a door, and shut it. Everything went black. "Janitor's closet. It is always open…" He whispered then flicked on the light and locked the door.

I leaned against the wall. "Want to just skip the whole day?" I muttered staring up at the light that was swinging side to side. The room was small and it smelt like old oats and house cleaning chemicals.

He sat on the floor. "Sure… I have three fucking tests today and I did not study." He said as he played with a string on his shirt.

I sat down and sighed. "Of course you did not study, when do you ever study?" I pulled a pack of cigarettes out of my bag and a lighter. "Want one?"

He smiled. "Yes."

I handed him one, put one in my mouth, and lit it inhaling a great amount of smoke and exhaling, closing my eyes. Oh yeah… That feels so damn good. I handed Naruto the lighter. "What should we do today?" I said as I watched the blond place the cigarette between his slightly parted lips. I wonder if they taste sweet.

Naruto thought for a moment. "We could take Iruka's car and go to the mall…" He said lighting the cigarette and standing up.

I grinned. "I like it, let's do it." I said as I unlocked the door and opened it.

"Uchiha! Uzumaki!"

I shut the door quietly and locked it again. "Damn… The hag is looking for us."

Naruto's blue eyes widened. "The principle is looking for us? Damn it, we're in deep shit if she finds us." He muttered as he crushed up against me and stared at the door. "She told me if she caught me with drugs again she is going to drop me out of school…" He whispered.

My eyes widened. "She was serious about that?" I said staring down at him his body felt amazing against mine. Oh god, keep it together Sasuke.

Naruto pouted. "Come on Sasuke, you really think she has _any _sense of humor? I mean honestly…"

I thought for a moment. He is right; she does not joke around when it comes to school let alone joke at all. She did not even get the joke about the blonde, brunette and red head. You know, the one about the three in a hospital pregnant and the brunette and blonde are talking about one of them having their man on top and having twins and the other's man was on bottom and she had one. Well the stupid ass blonde bitch starts baling and they ask her what is wrong and she shouts about having puppies, because you know, she did it doggy-style with her man and yeah… Anyways… She lectured me about it! I mean seriously. Oh, wait what was I doing? I looked at the blond who was smashed up against me and then at the door. I am in a closet alone with Naruto… Wow, and I am just realizing this… Time to get out of here before I do something stupid... I put my hands on his small shoulders, gently moved him out of the way, turned off the light and opened the door to peek through it. Nobody. I shut the door and whispered to the blond. "Stay here. I will check if the coast is clear… And hide somewhere in here, in case someone decides to look in here." I said putting out my cigarette.

Naruto whined. "Okay…" I know he hates sitting in the dark alone but if he is going to get out of trouble, he will have to do it.

I sighed and opened the door and just as I suspected Tsunade, our principal attacked me and grabbed me by the ear. She has a very manly grip… It is disturbing. I am already missing being crushed up against Naruto.

"Okay Uchiha. What the hell were you doing and where is Uzumaki?" She snarled hatefully, her amber colored eyes blazed with fury.

I held up my hands. "I am guilty. I was sitting in the janitor's closet smoking." I said shoving my arm in her face so she could smell the smoke on my uniform. "And about Uzumaki, I have not seen him, he texted me last night saying he was sick so he is probably at home." I felt almost triumphant about my lies. This may be the most successful set of lies ever.

She snarled. "I called his house, no answer." She suddenly pulled a cell phone out of her pocket. "How about we call his cell phone?"

I grinned. "I wonder; do you have all of your students' numbers in that handy little cell phone." Oh shit, wait a second… Naruto is the only idiot who actually leaves his phone on loud… Naruto please for once have remembered to turn it off…

She pressed send and I felt my heart stop as she let it ring. She stood there for a minute and a frown appeared on her face. "The answering machine…" She muttered closing her phone. "Maybe he is sick." She growled and began to drag me to her office.

"Ouch, wait." I whimpered. I looked at her with pleading eyes. "I need my bag."

She let me go and let me open the closet and grab my bag. "Wait five minutes." I muttered.

Tsunade yanked me by the ear. "Okay, let's go."

I folded my hands together and smiled at Tsunade from across her desk I could swear that vein in her forehead was about to explode she seemed so mad. I did not really care, what was she going to do? Suspend me? Heh, as if. I am her best student, if she drops me, the school rating drops. Therefore, I have nothing to worry about. So right at this moment, I am feeling high and mighty.

"I am calling your father."

… No. She is bluffing. She would never… Would she? I leaned forward in my seat. I felt my heart dropping to my stomach. He would kill me; I would be cutting into his working hours and... The last time he broke one of my ribs when the nurse called him because I was sick… At this point I was trembling. "You can't…" I muttered weakly. It was supposed to be a demand but it came out more as a plead. I felt so pathetic all of the sudden. I stood up. "Look… You can do anything else… Just. Do not call _him_… You… Call the police! Just not that man!"

She seemed shocked by my reaction, she sighed and stood up and walked over to me and gently pushed me back into my seat. "Stop crying…"

I blinked. What the fuck is this crazy hag talking about? I rubbed my eyes and realized I _was_ crying. I stared at my trembling hands and took a deep breath and pulled out my pack of cigarettes and went to light it when the hag grabbed them. "Hey! I need those." Stupid woman, she is taking away the stress relievers! Damn her!

She set the cigarettes on her desk and rubbed her temples. "Okay look. Your punishment will be going to the councilor for a month."

I scoffed. "Fuck that shit, I do not want to hear 'how does that make you feel?' for a whole fucking month!" I said standing up and storming to the door. "Fuck this I am leaving."

She shook her head. "Sasuke, it is either I call your father or you go to counseling."

Ah, what a bitch, the two things in the world that make me miserable, never let a principal know your weakness or you are doomed. I sighed. "Counseling…"

"You start Monday."

I glared at her. "But do not think it will help me…" I said then left the room slamming the door.

Great… Now I have to look for Naruto… I should have just made him stay in the fucking closet. Let us see… Usually we go to the roof, so he will probably be waiting there. I sighed and made my way to the entrance to the roof. When I opened the door, crisp cold wind greeted me sending a shiver down my spine, and there he was, staring out into the distance through the chain link fence that circled the roof, his fingers clinging to the cold metal as if they were a cage holding him back from flying. A white scarf he had around his neck flowed in the wind and looked like small wings on his back. He looked amazing… Damn it Sasuke, control yourself. I walked over to him with my hands in my pockets and stared out at the direction he was looking. I do not get what was so interesting it was just a bunch of buildings and a sunrise we saw every damn day.

"Sasuke… I hate it here."

I glanced at him. "Yeah… A lot of kids do." I muttered as I sat down with my back against the fence; the view was starting to make me wish that I could grow wings and escape this hellhole. Damn I hang out with Naruto too much, that is just a ridiculous way to think.

He sighed longingly. "I am going to escape though…" He looked at me smiling. "You and I are both going to get out of here." He actually sounded serious.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the fence. "Keep dreaming…" I opened them to see the blonde sit down next to me. "You know I have to go to counseling now."

He laughed. "That sucks."

I scoffed. "Yeah, you sound amused by it." I said grinning at him. His laugh was amazing… Oh god I sound like a drooling little school girl with a crush, sick.

He yawned. "Nah, it's boring!" He said giggling. He stood up and walked over to the door. "Let's go… We can still jack Iruka's car."

I pouted and stood up. "I hope I don't get in trouble again… I will be in deep shit." I said as I followed the blond.

"Oh shut up pretty boy."

I patted him on the shoulder. "Oh, so you think I'm pretty. How sweet of you! Thank you for the complement, if it makes you feel any better you are very pretty as well."

He growled. "It was an insult! And I am not pretty!" It went silent for a moment as we descended the stairs.

I looked at him. "Oh yeah, you actually remembered to turn your phone on silent?"

He laughed. "Hell no, I left it at home."

We arrived at the mall and Naruto seemed extremely hyperactive. He grinned at me. "Hey I know a guy who sell drugs cheap, want to go see him after this?"

I shrugged. "Sure." I looked at my watch. "You have to be home in two hours…" I mumbled.

He pouted. "Oh yeah…" He held out his hand. "Let me see your phone. I will call and ask if you can come over."

I handed him my phone and folded my arms across my chest. If I do get to stay at his house, my father will beat me when I do end up coming home… However, he does it all the time anyways so it is fine.

Naruto talked into the phone for a few minutes then shut it and smiled at me. "He said okay!" He said happily.

I smiled. "Cool." Damn my head hurts…

Naruto grinned. "So, where are we going first?" He asked, his stupid grin getting bigger.

I looked around. I never really went shopping, especially at the mall… I looked over at a shop that was selling suits. "How about that one?"

Naruto glared at me. "Wow is that lame…" He grabbed my arm and began to drag me through the mall. "I would like to go somewhere exciting, like Game Stop." He said as he looked at a mall map. "Let's go to tilt!" He said as he yanked me again.

He is going to drive me insane… Seriously, could he yank on my arm any harder? Hell I think he almost pulled it out of its socket! I looked around at the people giving us strange looks as Naruto continued to drag me. "What is it with people? Do they not know how to mind their own fucking business?" I growled out.

Naruto looked at me confused.

Shit… I said that aloud… I looked around and realized people were now staring at me. Oh my fucking god, seriously? Seriously?! I give up. Damn people are annoying.

Naruto sighed and continued to drag me. "What was that about?"

I bit my lip and looked down. "I do not know…" I muttered. "I did not mean to say that out loud… It is just… They keep looking at me…" It is freaking me out… It makes me want to crawl into a dark space damn it… What the hell, that is so depressing! Damn it!

Naruto looked at a store and smiled. "Let's go in there."

I blinked. "Aren't we going to Tilt?" I muttered feeling a little confused. I swear this kid has Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder. You will see; the damn doctors will be all like, 'Oh my god! This kid is insanely unbalanced in his brain and blah, blah, blah'… Oh, my god he is dragging me into Spencer's… Damn he is going to look at the hoe outfits and ask me shit like 'which would look better on Hinata' or 'who would you want to see in that outfit' damn it all. I do not want to see any of those crazy bitches in a short police officer outfit, a nurse outfit or any of the other ones! They are all very ugly, very scary and _very_ slut like. Yes, the slut outfits would be fitting for their slut ways but, please do not let them around me in those horrid things! Especially Sakura. Okay, do you want to know why I hate Sakura? I will tell you why, I went to a party and had to spin a fucking bottle to see whom I would get 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' with and goddamn it all why did it not land on Naruto so we could smoke or something, that or a less psychotic chick! Anyways, we are in the closet and the crazy bitch starts stripping! Okay for one she smells like this horrible perfume that she pretty much bathes in to cover up the stench and well, I think I almost died in that closet. Okay, so she was down to her ugly pink bra and underwear when she tries to fucking kiss me. Just the thought makes me want to puke… Let us just say… Those seven minutes consisted of me hog tying her and sitting in the corner as far away from her as possible. In addition, no… I did not cry… Okay… Maybe a little… Damn it, whatever! If you had to see that ugly thing half-naked, you would cry too! Wait, what am I talking about? Oh yeah Spencer's, hoes and Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder… That is a bad combination… Especially if you throw in a hula-hoop… Now that is messy.

"Sasuke? What do you think?"

I blinked back to reality. "Oh, um. What am I thinking when?" I muttered in confusion. Once again… I was not paying attention… What the hell… "Sorry… I was thinking."

Naruto sighed. "You are always thinking about something…" He looked at me then at a shirt he was holding. "It is Gaara's birthday tomorrow, remember?" He looked around. "I do not even know what to get him."

I scoffed and looked away "Yeah, do not get him a knife or he will try to stab me again." Psychotic bastard…

Naruto glared at me. "Sasuke, you know he was on shrooms. He apologized later…"

I glared at nothing in particular. "Yeah well it was even more annoying that he said he tried to kill me because he thought I was a fucking giant cockatoo… He called me a goddamn bird for fucks sake." I pouted and played with my hair that was spiking in the back. I am tired of people making fun of my spiky hair… Sakura looks like she has a pink octopus on her head nobody makes fun of that… In addition, Naruto looks like a yellow porcupine… A very cute one… Fuck! I sighed and pointed at a shirt. "How about that one?" I muttered.

Naruto picked up a shirt that said 'how to keep an idiot occupied, on the back of this shirt…' and on the back it said 'how to keep an idiot occupied, on the front of this shirt…' Naruto flipped it over and read it about three times before scoffing. "Stupid shirt does not even give you the answer." He growled.

I slapped myself in the face. Idiot… I looked around then sighed when I found a hat with cat ears. "Heh…" I looked at Naruto then grabbed the hat and shoved it on his head.

Naruto looked at me confused.

I grinned. It was just so fitting for him it was scary. For some reason he reminded me of a cat, I have no clue why though... It could be the marks on his face…

Naruto pulled the hat off and looked at it. "That is different." He muttered then ripped off the tag and shoved it in his jacket. Yes, of course he would steal that without even trying to be sneaky about it. That is because he is smart like that… He looked at another shirt. "Sasuke pick out a shirt for him. I do not know what to get him."

Do I have to do everything? Damn it… I looked around. "To be honest, I believe you could just buy him fuzzy handcuffs and he would be happy…" It was true, anything Gaara got from Naruto was like a holy relic to him. Scary right?

Naruto looked at the handcuffs and smiled. "Actually… He might like those, remember he was talking about getting a pair."

I ran my fingers through my hair, of course I remember, he went into detail what he wanted to do to his lover –whom Naruto and I have never met, and frankly I do not think exists- and it almost made me gag, so yes I remember. "Yeah… Just get them so we can do something else, just thinking about that psycho makes my stomach flip." I muttered. I am going to be sick.

He pouted and went up to the counter and bought the handcuffs. Heh, I am amazed he did not steal them. Who the hell am I kidding? Most of the things I have, I stole.

How many idiots does it take to wreck a perfectly good day? The answer is one, Kiba Inuzuka. The fucking little bastard came to Naruto's house and totally ruined my high. Now they are playing video games. Damn him to fucking hell, doggy hell where giant cats step on them and they are constantly chased by vacuum cleaners! Yeah, bet you did not know Kiba is afraid of vacuums… Holy shit why did I not think of that earlier? I grinned as I went into Naruto's closet and pulled out the vacuum and dragged it over next to Kiba.

Kiba paused the game and looked at me with wide eyes. "Sasuke… What are you doing with that?" He muttered nervously.

I shrugged. "Oh, I do not know… There is a fur ball on the carpet I need to vacuum up…" I said and plugged the vacuum in.

Naruto sighed. "Sasuke do not pick on Kiba." He said looking at me pouting.

I sighed. "Naruto you know that is almost impossible for me to do." I put my foot on the power button setting off the vacuum. Oh sweet, glorious, dust busting power.

Kiba squalled and dived over the couch. "Turn it off, turn it off!" He whimpered.

I turned it off feeling so happy about his stupid reaction. I mean seriously. A fear of vacuums? Yeah, they are loud and annoying but hell; they cannot kill you… Can they? Hmm… I will test that on Kiba later.

Naruto sighed. "You two need to get along if you both plan to stay the night here."

Kiba grinned and stuck out his tongue.

I growled and glared at Kiba. "Oh, he is definitely _not_ staying." I snarled lifting up the vacuum. "Do not make me chase you out the fucking door dog breath."

Naruto glared at me. "Sasuke! Come here." He growled pointing at the seat next to him.

I sighed, put the vacuum down, and sat next to Naruto.

He smacked me upside the head. "Now quit being mean to Kiba, and Kiba." He turned to glare at Kiba. "Sit over here and do not antagonize Sasuke."

I sighed. "This sucks…"

Naruto sighed and stood up and began to dig through his games and ended up pulling out Rock Band.

My eyes widened. "Oh god you are not going to let Kiba sing are you?"

He shook his head. "No, I will sing." He shoved the guitar at me. "You are playing the guitar and Kiba the drums."

I sighed. "But it is so boring."

Naruto looked at me. "Sasuke… Please?"

Stupid… Damn I hate this game it is so fucking easy. "Fine…" I should put up more of a fight…

He smiled happily and handed Kiba the drumsticks.

I think I am going to go crazy; I cannot sleep at all thank to that son of a whore dog breath. I rolled over on my side and looked at Naruto who was sitting up. Well at least I am not the only one who cannot sleep. Nevertheless, who could sleep in this house with Kiba's obnoxious snoring? I looked out the window at the moon that was providing the whole room with light, it was not quite a full moon but it was still bright. I sat up and sighed. "Good thing we do not have school tomorrow huh?"

Naruto sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Times like these I just want to put Kiba in a sack and throw him into a river." He muttered shaking his fists.

I looked away. "I would have to agree with you completely."

Naruto leaned back against the wall and close his eyes. "Sasuke… I keep having this weird dream…" He reached his arms out in front of him. "I'm falling in the sky and I keep seeing these white feathers shoot up into the sky as I fall and I'm crying because there is this throbbing pain in my back." He sighed. "It is a really weird dream… However, I never hit the ground I mean, it is as if I am stuck in the sky…" He looked at me. "I just cannot crash to the earth." He laughed. "Stupid right?" He put his hands over his face. "And yet it is so terrifying."

I touched his arm and realized he was covered in sweat. Maybe I should look up the side effects of some of the drugs he takes… He says he quit but… For some reason it sounds like a lie… In addition, the dream he is having sounds odd.

Naruto suddenly yanked my hair. "Hey, do not ignore me."

I winced and rubbed my head. "Sorry I didn't mean to… I was just thinking."

Naruto groaned. "Damn you think too much." He looked over at Kiba who was lying out on the end of the bed. Weird right? He was lying on the other side of Naruto but somehow the idiot found his way to the foot of the damn bed. Either his mom or his dad is a fucking dog… He grinned. "Want to put him out on the couch?"

I grinned. "Fuck yes." I said as I slid out of the bed with Naruto following suit.

We both lifted Kiba up and managed to carry his mutt-self out to the living room then retreated to Naruto's bedroom and turned on some music.

Naruto glared at me. "Let's listen to Avenged Sevenfold!"

I shaved his CD away from my face. "Fuck that shit it is either Mozart or nothing!"

Naruto threw up his arms. "Okay we will toss a coin!" He grabbed a penny. "Heads or tails?"

I groaned. "Tails." For some reason I have good luck. I mean yeah I get beat by my dad and that is not very lucky but when it comes to coin flips, I am. I am also good at poker… It is almost unfair to have Naruto flip a coin.

Naruto flipped the coin, caught it in his hand, slammed it down at the back of his other hand, lifted his hand slightly and looked at me. "How about the best two out of three?"

I glared at him. "Mozart wins." I said as I put it into the CD player.

He sighed and walked over to the bed. "You win this time…"

I always win… It is starting to get boring… "We can listen to Avenged Sevenfold."

--

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

The Abused

Chapter Two

Where am I? I looked around, miles and miles of bright green grass that looked so perfect, and an endless blue sky that was clear of all clouds surrounded me. I closed my eyes and took in the refreshing air and a slight breeze ruffled through my hair. This place was made of perfection. I opened my eyes and saw something in the sky, falling. What the hell? I walked towards the falling object and the closer it came to the ground the more I realized what I was seeing. It was a person with… Wings? I wonder who it is. I found myself running towards where I believed the person would crash and then I saw him; it was Naruto. How is he falling out of the sky? Moreover, what the fuck is up with those wings? I was now standing where Naruto was falling to and I stared up at him. "Naruto!" I went to catch him but he slipped through my hands. I gasped in terror then sat up and screamed. I looked around and realized that sunlight was peeking through the curtains and Naruto was not in his bed. I looked around frantically. "Naruto?"

The blond opened the door and stared at me. He was in an orange apron with a back button up shirt underneath and a pair of jean pants and no shoes or socks, the typical Naruto at-home wardrobe. "What is wrong?" He asked as he stirred a bowl of weird white goo.

I looked away and ran my fingers through my hair. "Nothing I just had a weird dream…" I mumbled and found my way to my feet and walked towards him. "What are you making?"

He looked at the bowl then at me and smiled. "Pancakes." He mumbled as he continued to stir. He had batter everywhere on his apron and flour on his cheek. You just have to love his sloppiness sometimes… Purely adorable it makes me just want to pour chocolate on him and lick it off, and I _hate_ chocolate.

I sighed and pushed him into the kitchen. "Well come on, let us make those pancakes then." I said shoving an erotic image of Naruto out of my mind. On top of everything, I am still tired… This sucks… I rubbed my eyes and yawned as I watched Naruto make pancakes. I think I am going to forget that dream… It is not exactly what I want to think about now. I stared up at the roof dazed by the gloriously… Ugly… cream color. … Yuck. I sighed and sat at the kitchen table using my palm as a pillow as I drifted off into space. You know, I think I am addicted to this stupid drifting off thing. Anyways while I was staring off into space, I realized something; I probably had that dream because Naruto told me about his, you know something along those lines. I cannot think strait when I am tired. Fuck, I did not want to think about the dream anyways. I looked at Naruto's back and sighed. Things like that do not happen. People do not have wings and they sure as hell do not fall out of the sky. I stared at Naruto's back so long I actually began to imagine him with different colored wings. Damn I am losing it.

Naruto set a plate of pancakes in front of me. There must have been at least four of them.

Kiba gasped as Naruto set a plate in front of him. Oh yeah, I forgot about the idiot… "Thanks Naruto!" He said happily.

We should have suffocated him in his sleep. Hell he slept so hard that he fell down the stairs when we were carrying him and he did not wake up we could have slowly tortured him if we wanted to and he would have woke up with his fucking balls in his mouth and his dick in his ass. Yeah, I went there.

Naruto sat down and looked at me smiling.

Kiba whimpered. "Ouch." Kiba lifted up his shit and poked at a bruise that he _just_ now noticed. "Naruto what did you say I did last night?"

I bit my lip as I tried to hold back from laughing. It was not working… I thought for a moment and came up with an amusing lie. "You got up and said something about being Wonder Dog and jumped down the stairs."

Naruto almost fell out of his chair. "Y-Yeah that is what happened." He said holding back from laughing.

Kiba scoffed. "Liars."

Naruto stood up and fixed his shirt. "Nope it is true and you fell asleep on the couch."

Kiba pouted and began to shovel pancakes into his mouth. Sick, I just lost my appetite, not that I really had one. Kiba stopped, swallowed his food and grinned at me. "What about you Sasuke? I heard your little girly self scream from down here." He stabbed a piece of pancake and pointed it at me. "What kind of nightmare did you have?" He had a smug look on his face.

I stared at him blankly. I really truly was about to attack Kiba for bringing it up. I was trying to forget about it but no, I cannot even do that. I looked at Naruto who was giving me this worried look. I hate that look, do not worry about me damn it. I looked at the plate of food then at Kiba who did not seem so smug anymore. Hey, look I win…

Naruto stood up and walked over to me. "Sasuke… Forget it."

What the hell do you think I have been trying to do? I ran my fingers through my hair. The dream was not very scary but still… It freaked me out.

I found myself staring at the roof as my mind began to stir. When I am blazed, I get into this state of well I cannot even explain it, I find myself thinking about unnecessary things like; 'What am I doing here?' 'Where exactly is here?' 'Why am I thinking this?' and it just goes on and does not stop until I lose my high. One of the questions I always float back to seems to be 'Do I love Naruto?' It is so weird. I laughed out loud at the thought. How ridiculously stupid, right? I mean come on. Love is not even an emotion it is something that the economy shoves into our heads so we multiply and make the world bigger and then they restrict gay marriage, tell you it is a no-no, and slap you in the fucking face! Bastards. I looked at Naruto who seemed all mellowed out and was violently playing Halo 2. "Naruto… I am hungry." I muttered as I leaned on him. Oh, he is such a comfortable pillow…

Naruto groaned. "Sasuke I am not cooking, I am currently kicking major ass and I am too high to get up." He continued to violently attack the controller and groaned when 'Game Over' appeared on the screen. "Fuck!"

I pouted. "Sorry…" I said as my head slammed back against the couch. Funny thing, I felt like cuddling and it was killing me because for one, I hate cuddling. Moreover… I looked at Naruto and sighed. I do not think he is up for it anyways.

Naruto sighed and threw the controller. "Fuck it."

I stood up. I needed a distraction so I walked into the kitchen, pulled out a package of bacon and opened it. "Sweet…" I grabbed a piece of bacon and ate it raw. "Not too bad."

"Sasuke!"

I winced, dropped the package, and looked at Naruto smiling innocently. "I was hungry…" I muttered as I stared at the ground pouting. I felt like a scolded pup so I stretched out my arms and smiled. "I am sorry?" I said and went to hug him.

He put his hand in the middle of my chest; damn did it feel good. Oh, fuck it… Why do I even hold back anyways? I mean I have liked him since kindergarten and he was my first kiss…Yeah it may have been accidental…On his part… Me, well not so much. But, still!

I grabbed his wrist, raised it in the air, and wrapped my free arm around him. "See all is forgiven." I let my arms drop to my side and I stared down at him his big blue irises were examining me, watching me… I put my finger under his chin, leaned down so I was inches away from his lips, and grinned. "I am still hungry though…"

His body trembled when he realized I had him backed against the cabinet. He stared up at me and sighed. "If you are that hungry I will make you your bacon." He muttered.

I shifted my eyes away from his and let my hand drop. "Never mind… I am going to bed." Before I end up pouncing on him. Oh god, what was I about to do to him…? I think I was inches away from molesting him! I ran my fingers through my hair. Keep it together Sasuke… I need to remember he is the only friend I have… If I mess up, I am all alone. I sighed, slowly found my way up the stairs to Naruto's room and stretched out on his bed and stared at the roof and felt my heart sink to my stomach. I think I am going to be sick.

"Sasuke… Why are you going to bed? It is only six…" I heard Naruto call from the doorway.

I glanced at him and put my hand over my face. "I do not feel good." I murmured and rolled over on the bed. Do not look at me… I could hear him sigh, move his way across the room, and sit on the bed. However, he did not speak… I bit my lip and turned to look at him his back was facing me. I frowned. He was not looking at me… This got me to wonder, what _was_ he doing? I reached out to touch them then paused. I should not do it… Therefore, I did not. I rolled over on my stomach and closed my eyes. Sometimes, I felt so empty… This horrible feeling that I could do nothing but sit and watch as my world collapsed and the only way out… The _only_ way out was to die and even then, I am not so sure I would escape. My body began to tremble as I forced back tears. _Meaningless_. I found myself imagining my mother wrapping me in her warm embrace assuring me everything is okay, telling me that even if no one else did, she would always love me. She would hush me as tears fell from my eyes and cradle me in her arms. The image was burned into my memories. Her long silk black hair was draping down as it framed her pale face; she had long eyelashes and amazing pools of onyx with pale pink lips that were curved into a kind smile. Her complexion was flawless even without makeup she was captivating. I let out a longing sigh. I wish I could have know her, the visions of her I had were ones I had gathered from pictures of her, but I always imagined her smiling all the time even on the bad days. I realized I was crying into the pillow and bit my lip. I am an idiot…

"Sasuke, what is wrong?" Naruto muttered touching my shoulder the usual shock vibrated through my skin.

Is it not obvious what is wrong? I am feeling drained… Depleted of purpose. I am a fucking punching bag for my father's anger! Moreover, I love my best friend. Whatever, I cannot tell Naruto any of that. "You are killing me here." I said as I hugged the pillow.

Naruto pulled his hand away and slammed his face into the pillow. "You are so difficult!"

Yeah, as if I have not heard that one before. 'Sasuke you are difficult!' 'Sasuke you are so hard to understand!' Blah, blah, blah! Just leave me alone! I growled into the pillow.

Naruto scoffed. "Oh so now you are getting an attitude with me?" He pushed me over so I could look at him. "All I want to know is…!" He looked away. "Is…"

I stared at him blankly. "Is?" I asked in a bored and uninterested tone. I was very interested though… What could he not say to me?

He looked at me from the corner of his eye. "What were you going to do?"

I looked away then groaned. "I was just messing around!" I scoffed. "You act like you think I would _kiss_ you! That is so gay!" I said laughing.

Naruto stared at the pillows. "Yeah…"

I looked at him then sighed. "Do not even think about it, alright? I am not going to rape you in your sleep, no worries."

Naruto began to chew on his lip and I could not help but stare. He is just so damn cute, I might actually not be able to _not_ rape him. I always think about him… If only I could touch him… He laughed but for some reason it seemed strange. "That would be weird if we kissed again wouldn't it?"

I reached out my hand and ruffled his hair. "Come on let us forget about that and play a little Halo?" I need to touch him.

He shook his head, leaned forward, and put his hand on my chest as he hovered over me. "I do not want to play Halo."

I swallowed hard and I felt my heartbeat quicken. What is he doing?

He smiled at me and grabbed a book on the nightstand beside me. "I think I am going to read this book Hinata gave me. You should go to sleep since you do not feel good." He said then shut off the light.

My heart suddenly began to ache as he removed his hand from my chest and stood at the end of the bed smiling for a moment then left. "Yeah… Okay." I rolled over and stared at the alarm clock as the light went off I stared at it for more then an hour. This is killing me, I cannot sleep, and I cannot think and damn it… I bit my lip as I put my hands over my face. Why can I not stop crying? This is annoying. I sat up, slumped over, and ran my fingers through my hair.

The door creaked open and Naruto stood there with his mouth slightly open. "S-Sasuke?" He walked towards me. "Are you crying?"

My eyes widened. What the hell! Why did he come back in here? I looked away, bit my lip and stood up. "Sorry I had a weird dream…"

He walked over to me and touched my forehead and face. "You have a fever… And you are extremely pale…" He frowned. "Maybe you should go to a doctor…"

I laughed. "Oh come on, why go to the doctor when I have you taking care of me?" I would much rather torture myself then stare at the white walls of that hell they call a fucking doctor's office. Usually people are more scared of the needles but hey, a needle is nothing compared to a knife. Yes, my wall may be purple because my mom was weird and she wanted me being born a girl or boy to be a surprise; her belief was purple was a neutral color but that color is much more attractive then white.

He let out a sigh and crossed his arms. "Go lay down."

I saluted him with a big grin on my face, got in bed, and gave him a smug look. "So is this where you punish the naughty sick kid for being reckless?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "No…" He went into the bathroom, came back with a wet rag, and threw it at me. "Put it on your forehead and go back to sleep." He said then went to leave.

I sat up. "Wait!" Did I just do that? Oh god, I am stupid.

He looked at me frowning. "What is wrong?"

I sighed and looked at the rag. "Well… That dream… Can you make it go away?" I muttered. I sound like a child… What is wrong with me?

He smiled, walked over to the bed, sat on the other side of me and faced me. "Lay down." He muttered then pushed me back against the pillow and put the rag over my eyes and forehead. "How about I just stay here with you?" He said as he touched my cheek. His hands are so soft…

I bit my lip. "Y-you don't have to… I mean I can just… You know." Who am I kidding I _want_ him to stay. Naruto's thumb traced over my bottom lip and I gasped. "N-Naruto?" I heard him sigh and shift on the bed.

"Go to sleep."

Why is he this close and it seems like he is miles away? I reached my hand up and felt Naruto grab it.

"I am still here idiot."

I scoffed. "Shut up." I squeezed his hand. Why can he not be mine? Why is it like this? I hate questions. I hate not knowing…

When I awoke, I propped up on my elbow and rubbed my eyes. How long was I out? I looked at the clock it was midnight… I probably fell asleep around seven or eight so… I got four to five hours of sleep… Lovely. I felt something cold touch my hip and gasped. It was Naruto's fingers and then were tightly clinging to me. I bit my lip as I realized just how _close_ he was. He hand his legs wrapped around one of mine and his face was buried into my side as he nuzzled the bare shin. Wait. I could have sworn I was wearing a shirt… I touched my chest. Why am I not still wearing it? I sighed. That was not even something I should be thinking about… Naruto is clinging to me and, I have to go to the bathroom! I slapped myself in the face, laid back down and began to carefully pull away from Naruto's grip. Slowly, carefully and skillfully… When I finally got loose, I slid out of bed and Naruto grabbed my pants and moaned. I put my hand over my mouth. Holy shit. What did he just grab? I looked down and whimpered. "Shit." This has to be the most ridiculous predicament I have ever been in. I thought for a moment. What could I do to make him let me go? Maybe I could poke him in the side, usually he lets go of stuff when I try to take it from him… I poked him in his side and he whimpered and clamped down harder. Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god… I ripped on my hair. Okay, let us just get this over with… I took a deep breath. Okay. I yanked his hand away from my groin and darted out of the room. I walked into the bathroom holding my groin, slowly fell to my knees, and then laid on my side. That was… Horrid. I do not think I can even go to the bathroom at this point. I sighed. Really, how do I get myself into this kind of shit?

By the time, it was seven o'clock; I had already had a cup of coffee, ate my weight in saltine crackers, got dressed and finished a jigsaw puzzle. How long did Naruto plan to sleep? I slammed my head on the counter. Damn it all. I stood up and found my way up the stairs. The damn school bus was going be here soon. I groaned and stood by the bed with my arms crossed then looked at him. He was laying there with the blankets thrown off the bed and his pillow in his arms His mouth hung slightly open. He looked so damn peaceful and adorable. I slowly put my knee on the bed and leaned forward, reaching out my hand and touched his cheek. "Naruto…" I muttered then hooked my finger into his mouth and yanked him upwards. "Wake up!" What, you think I would actually wake him up normally, you know like, 'wake up sunshine!' Heh, no fucking way this is much more amusing.

Naruto whimpered and looked around dazed. "What day is it, how long was I out? Doctor am I going to live?" He muttered meaninglessly.

He is so cute when he is dazed… Oh man… I rubbed my forehead. "School time idiot, hurry up and get dressed." Before I find something more productive to do that has to do with the bed and him naked… I almost drooled as I imagined him covered in sweat as he lay beneath me naked, his lips slightly open as he let out small moans of pleasure and his sweat voice crying out my name as his small trembling hand reaches up and touches my face… My eyes widened. I just gave myself a hard on… Holy shit. I glared at Naruto. "Hurry up and get dressed." I quickly found my way to the bathroom to 'relieve' myself. I bet other people do not fight the damn urge to just slam their best friend onto a bed, tear off their clothes and lick every inch of their body. Damn, damn, damn!

God… He hates me. Want to know why I think that? Well obviously, because he made the slut Sakura ride Naruto's bus, then notice me, then _sit_ next to me and now she is talking about god knows what, reeking up the air I am trying to breathe and suffocating me! Why do I have to put up with this shit all the time?

Sakura leaned against me. "Sasuke you should come to the party tomorrow." She said her horrible smell almost make me choke.

I frowned and looked away. "I would rather not…"

She whined. "Aww, why not?" She touched my arm and looked up at me. How is this slut popular again? Did she fuck a lot of people to become popular or something? I cringed. I am going to be sick.

I did not have a clue what to say.

"He is coming to hang with me tomorrow."

I blinked and leaned over the seat to see Sai and Naruto. "I am?"

Sai put his finger over his lips. "Go with it…" He whispered then stood up and looked back at Sakura and me. "Naruto, me, Sasuke, Hinata, Gaara, Neji, Deidara, Ino and Choji are all going to go out and party." He put on his brilliantly _fake_ smile. "I would have invited you but your party seems so important to you I did not want to bother you with our small one." Sai is a genius. He knows how to get out of just about anything, sometimes he really pisses me off because he tries to make advances at Naruto and well, he is mine damn it! Nevertheless, he is good to be around other then that.

Sakura gasped. "W-well not a lot of people are coming to my party so!"

Sai shook his head. "No, no we would hate to do that to you. Maybe another time…"

She whined. "But it is my birthday party!"

He smiled. "Oh well then maybe next year…"

"But…!" She sighed and moved to a different seat. "Whatever asshole…"

He sat down. "Thank you though for the invite Sakura." Oh, did I mention how evil he can be. Sai looked at Naruto. "We really are going to party if you and Sasuke are up for it." His grin got bigger. "Maybe you can make an advance on Hinata." He said nudging him.

I bit my lip. Hinata… I always forget that is the biggest thing between Naruto and me. I mean, she is the prettiest girl in the whole school. She has everything any guy would love to have in a girl, impressive curves, a shy attitude, cute, and she actually deserves him… Unlike me… In addition, she obviously has a thing for him… I could not compete with that, besides… He loves her, not me.

Naruto turned fifty different shades of red. "W-well I do not think she likes me, she barely talks to me…" He pouted. "Hinata is way too pretty and sweet for the likes of me." He muttered.

I leaned over the seat. "You should go…" I am going to regret it but he will be happy… That should be enough for me right? Just to see that brilliant smile is enough…

He looked at me. "Will you go too?" He smiled at me. "It is always nice to have you there and I do not think I could go without you…" Oh god… I do not want to go. Do not make me damn it. "Please come." Oh, fuck me…

I smiled. "Yeah, okay… I would love to."

Sai looked at me then let out a heavy sigh. "Sorry Sasuke." He whispered. Oh great the asshole feels bad for me.

Blah, blah, blah. Fuck school. It pisses me off. I know all this shit, this is why reviewing what we leaned just fucking drives me insane. I do not need to repeat _any_ of it! I slammed my head on the desk and got a few curious looks. Fuck you little bitches! Do not look at me. My brain is throbbing right now.

"Sasuke Uchiha, the answer to number five on the board, come work it out."

I groaned and stood up, looking at the board. "I have no damn reason to work it out the stupid answer is easy, it is negative forty-five. Now can I please go back to sulking, thank you." I sat back down and slammed my head back onto the desk. Stupid school… I glanced over at Naruto who mouthed 'what's wrong' to me. I sighed and looked away. Can someone put me out of misery like what vets do to old dogs when they just seem too damn pitiful to live anymore? You know what; I am not doing this shit. I stood up, walked out the door ignoring my teacher yell at me, and went strait to the principal's office.

Tsunade glared at me. "Sasuke… Why are you already causing me trouble?" She said rubbing her temples.

I shrugged. "If I am too annoying send me somewhere, just pack me in a little box and ship me off." At this point that sounds so lovely, I would not care if I ended up in Africa! Maybe I am being too dramatic but I feel like someone is out to get me… I think it might be my grandfather; he was always such a spiteful old man.

She smiled. "Actually, how about you go to the councilor." Her evil grin was pissing me off, how dare she tell me that.

I shrugged. "Nah I would rather stay here…"

She grabbed her phone. "Okay then." Great she is threatening to call my father.

I held up my hands. "Fine, jeez…" Evil bitch I despise her… Not more then I despise Sakura but it is close enough. I left the room and began to mutter to myself. I stopped at the councilor's office and took a deep breath. "This is going to suck…"

There she was my councilor. She had short black glossy hair, rosy red lips, creamy skin and beautiful onyx irises. She was in a black vest with a white blouse underneath and a black skirt that went down to a few inches above her knees, she could be no older then twenty-five. She smiled at me, put on a pair of glasses, and looked at a clipboard with a bunch of papers. "Sasuke I presume?" She said softly.

I crossed my arms. "Maybe, who are you?" I said in a low growl. She may be pretty, sweet and innocent but none of that is even an ounce of help.

She smiled. "You can call me Shizune." She said then pointed at a chair in front of her. "Sit, sit. I want to know all about you, you are exciting, interesting and most of all special."

I rolled my eyes. "I bet you say that to everyone." I said and walked over to the chair she pointed at. "Let us just get this over with." Then, I can get the fuck out of here.

She shook her head. "I am not a councilor here; I am new at this job actually. In addition, you are my first and _only_ client. The usual councilor is out so I can speak with you. Tsunade hired me personally to help_ you_." She folded her arms. "Now spill it, tell me all about Sasuke Uchiha… Even about being abused… And Yes, I know about it, _everyone_ knows even dense little Naruto knows."

I sighed and crossed my legs. Should I say anything?

She smiled. "Even if you tell me that your father abuses you, I will not do anything about it unless you want me to."

My eyes widened. "H-how do you know it was him." Who is this woman? I bit my lip.

She smiled. "Start at the beginning."

I sighed and stared at the roof. "The beginning…"

"It started when I was seven… Before that, I was living with Itachi… He raised me then he handed me off to dad because he said he needed to start a real life… My dad was unhappy with the fact he had to look at me, me who…" I bit my lip and looked down at my feet. "Who killed his beloved wife. That night that Itachi left me there, I was scolded. He… He threw me in the closet and told me to sleep there the night… And ever since the beatings have only gotten worse." I glared at her. "You are not going to ask how that makes me feels right?"

She laughed. "No keep going, just continue to talk. Today is all about me listening."

I blinked the sighed. "If you did not know… I smoke, drink, and do drugs… They are horrible habit but… I do not know… They just started." I looked at her, saw her nod, and continued. "Also lately…" I bit my lip and began to fidget. "Naruto… I… I think I love him… However, I do not know… And…" I ran my fingers through my hair. "I think I will not be able to control myself…" I laughed. "It is disgusting right? My best friend and he is a guy… Why do I love him?"

She nodded, scribbled something down and set the paper to the side. "Sasuke, it is not disgusting. How could you think that? Love is a very beautiful thing, and even if they are a man or a woman, it should not matter. You do not _chose_ who you fall in love with, you just fall. I know falling hurts the knees but sweetie it gets better. I have learned a lot in the little bit of information you have told me and I can understand why you like to create problems and I understand why you have developed the addictions you have." She stood up. "The drugs numb the pain, the alcohol erases the memories and the cigarettes calm you." She stood in front of me. "Stand up."

I blinked and stood up. "Okay I am standing…" She held put her arms and I winced then gasped when she wrapped her arms around me. "W-what are you doing?" I feel strange…

She smiled and began to stroke my head. "Every being of your soul was screaming, screaming out to be seen, to be loved, to be held. I can tell by looking at you that things like this, hugs, pats on the shoulder, or even a kind encouraging word. You have gotten none of these. I think you need to move out of your father's house, live with a friend, Naruto maybe and you need to develop the relationship you so direly desire with him. Cut loose all the strings holding you back from living and just, live." She grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eye. "Sasuke… You are a good boy."

I fell back in the chair and looked up at her. "I-I'm a… Good boy?" I looked at the floor and my vision blurred. Why am I crying? Why? This counseling thing was not supposed to work but for some reason I feel like a weight was lifted from my shoulders. "C-Can I have another hug?" I muttered.

She wrapped her arms around my and rubbed my back. "Of course you can…" If I had a mother, is this what it would be like? I wrapped my arms around her. "Should I tell Naruto about my dad abusing me?"

She nodded. "Definitely…"

I took a deep breath and waited for the bell to ring so I could talk to Naruto. After I was done at the councilor, I went to the office and Tsunade had told me to just wait and go to class when the bell rang. As the chimes echoes through the halls, children burst through the door and noise filled the hallways. I found my way through the crowd to Naruto and grabbed his arm. "Hey can we talk really quick?" I muttered to him.

He nodded and guided me to the Janitor's closet. "Tell me." He said as he locked the door and turned on the light. Jeez, did we have to talk in here?

I closed my eyes, gave myself a moment, and looked him strait in the eyes. "I apologize for all the times I have lied to you, and I think you have a right to know that yes… My father does beat me. He has stabbed me, punched me, kicked me and locked me in a closet for a week without food when I lied and said that I was sick. I am sorry."

He stared at me blankly then his eyes filled with tears. "See… Was that so hard?" He looked at the floor. "We are best friends and you always hid it from me, you always pushed me away…" He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face into my chest. "You finally told me." He sighed. "God Sasuke you really are an idiot…"

I sighed. "Yeah, I know…" I feel so much better, but I still do not know what I am going to do with myself wanting to be with Naruto… It is like this over bearing urge inside me. Tugging at all my insides and twisting them into knots… I sighed. "But, I think I need to move in with you, I cannot stay at my house any longer…

Naruto smiled. "That is fine; I will love to have you around!" He said grinning up at me cutely. We need to get out of here, and fast.

I opened the door. "Let's finish school and we can figure out how I am getting my stuff…"

He nodded. "All right…"

After school, we finally decided that we would sneak in through my window to get my stuff and sneak back out. Easy, simple and quick. Or so I thought…

--

Read and Review ;)


	3. Chapter 3

The Abused

Chapter Three

We found our way across my backyard and ascended the ladder to my room. My house was not far from Naruto's, it would only take a few minutes to get everything, I would have to call my dad later and tell him I was moving out. I looked at Naruto. "Okay, get as much as possible so we do not have to come back for more." I began to shove things in a duffle bag we had brought along for haulage. Most of my things were old things of Itachi's. What we were mostly getting was my clothes, books, blankets, sheets, and my pillow. This all would hopefully take one trip, simple really.

Naruto held up a small stuffed cat. "Hey, you kept it."

I looked away. "Yeah, just put it in the bag…" I muttered then ripped my sheets off my bed. "That should be the last of it."

The door suddenly slung open and my dad stood there with a bloodthirsty look in his eyes and a bottle of liquor in his hand. "What the _fuck_ do you think you are doing?" He took a gulp of the liquor. "Where the fuck have you been you little bastard?" He looked at the duffle bag and laughed. "Oh so you are running away?" He stepped closer and grabbed me by the shirt. "Fuck you, you are not going anywhere." I was trembling all over; I did not know what to do. He threw me on the floor and kicked me repeatedly. The searing pain echoed through my body.

Naruto screamed. "Sasuke!"

"Oh you brought a little friend." He tossed me to the side, walked over to Naruto, and grabbed him by the throat. "Why the hell are you in my house?" He slammed Naruto against the wall causing the blond to cry out in pain.

It all happened so fast that I did not realize what I was doing before I actually did it. I had grabbed my dad, wrenched his hands from Naruto's neck and then punched him as hard as I could. I looked at my fist that was now sore then my dad who touched under his nose and looked at his hand to see blood. "Oh god…" I grabbed Naruto and pulled him behind me. He is not getting to him again; I do not care if it kills me. "You can reap me of my childhood, you can beat the shit out of me, I do not give a fucking shit but if you put your hands on Naruto one more time… I swear you will regret every moment of your pathetic life." I snarled. I may not be strong, and I definitely will not will, but if me fighting my father is what it takes Naruto to make a clean escape… Well then, so be it. I glanced back at Naruto who was giving me a worried look. "Do not worry, get out of here and I will take care of him.

Naruto glared at me. "If you think I am going to believe that bullshit then, he might as well beat my ass now, chances are he will beat you, you will lose and I probably will not ever see your ass again, well fuck that." Oh god, he is an idiot. I do not care what happens to me, does he not get it?

I growled. "Naruto… Do you not understand the situation we are in? You… could get hurt, and I would hate myself if something happens to you so please…" The look I gave him must have made him decide to listen because he looked like he was on the verge of tears but he did as I said.

My dad growled and lunged at me and I winced and closed my eyes but there was no pain. I opened my eyes to see Itachi and Pein standing there holding my father back. My eyes widened. "I-Itachi?"

Pein sighed. "Whew, sorry Sasuke, we did not know you came home and he said he was going to the bathroom. He really is a troublesome man." He looked at me and smiled. "Now take your bag and run along, Itachi and I have him under control. You do not worry your little head, and have fun, kay' kiddo?"

I bit my lip and looked at Itachi who was not looking at me. "Thank you Pein… Itachi…"

Itachi glanced at me then smiled slightly. "Go on Sasuke. I would rather you live with someone else then get hurt any longer, I am sorry I never helped you much before this… I dreamed and hoped he would realize that mom would hate to have seen both of you like this… After all, she loved all of us…"

I walked over to him then looked away. "I… cannot forgive you yet, but… Thank you." With that, I zipped the bag, picked it up, descended the ladder and looked at Naruto who was crying. "See, I am alive."

He bit his lip. "I hate you…"

I looked back at the house then at Naruto. "Let's just leave…" I feel like I am leaving it all behind, but… Am I really going to be happy?

He pouted. "Okay."

I growled. "I am not putting my clothes in there."

Naruto scoffed. "Bitch you put your clothes where I say you put them." He said and yanked them out of my arms and threw them into his closet to never be seen again. Adieu, my poor clothes that will end up smelling like dirty socks in a few days… And yes, Naruto is a _very_ messy person. I do not see how he can do it, but things _will_ change. Oh yes, I will have my way and this house will be spotless.

Naruto crossed his arms. "And that is the way we do things around here…" Or so you think Naruto.

I looked at him and folded my arms across my chest. "Now that I live here, I would like to do the cooking for now on… Your ramen is not healthy and you need to be put on a better diet.

Naruto glared at me. "Sasuke, you are not taking my ramen from me." He put his thumb against his chest. "Here, I make the rules. "Rule one. Dinner is _always_ ramen. Rule two. Whatever I say goes. And rule three. No goddamn vegetables."

I sighed. He has more issues then me… I mean damn! It is as if he has a fear of vegetables or other _normal_ meals. Yeah I have seen him eat a slice of pizza but that is it! He needs help.

Naruto sighed. "Anyways…" He looked at the ground. "I uh… Well… Thank you…" He muttered as he fidgeted with his shirt.

I tilted my head to the side. "For what?" What is he talking about? Is he messing with me? Because, I will kick his little scrawny ass and that is no lie.

He looked at me. "Well you were willing to get your ass kicked… For me…" He looked away. "And because… You did not leave me…" This is what he was on about? Jeez… He can be so complicated… I really do not get him.

I put my hands on his shoulders. "Look… You are my best friend, and well… I know it is sad to say but you are also my _only_ friend… You mean the _world_ to me. I was not about to let my dad take you from me." He stared at me and smiled. He looked so damn cute. I inched forward until I was inches from his lips then sighed and kissed him on the forehead. I am going to kill myself if I keep doing this. I hugged him and smiled. "How about we go play Halo now?"

His eyes lit up. "Okay!"

I love how Naruto sucks at this game. He is just so damn cute when he gets mad because I killed him 100 times in a row… I looked at him then watched him throw one of his adorable tantrums.

"Sasuke you bastard! You had to of cheated!" He threw his controller down and it bounced bock up and fucked up his knee. "Son of a bitch!" He growled and began to hop on one foot, then tangled his foot in the cord and fell. "God fucking damn it all!" Ah, sweet music to my ears…

I stretched on the couch and looked at him. "Are you okay?" I hope that he did not hit his head… His IQ is low enough… I stared at him feeling a little worried when he did not reply. "Naruto?"

He sat up and sighed. "Sorry… I was thinking." Oh god, call the ambulance his brain is malfunctioning! He looked up at me then back at the floor. … In addition, He is now being quiet… What the fuck… Say something? He pulled his legs into his chest. "It's nothing…" You have to be kidding me. Goddamn it.

I scooted off the couch and sat next to him. "Naruto, what is wrong now?" I muttered wrapping my arms around him.

He looked at me. "I'm glad you are here…" He bit his lip and looked at his legs. "I hated that you lived with your dad, I have always hated it. Even now you still act like it is no big deal he treated you the way he did." His hands were trembling…

I laughed. "Naruto is that what is bothering you now? It really is not a big deal!" I do not get it; he acts as if it was tragic… I am alive. That is all that counts.

He glared at me. "There you go again. You are not a brick wall damn it." Ouch… I really thought I was, damn thanks for bursting _that_ bubble. He scoffed. "You are hiding the fact that it _kills_ you that your dad treated you that way and you do not even _show_ it. Quit acting like it is nothing and let it out!" What? Let it out?

I stared at him for a moment and let it sink in. Oh god… I gasped and bit my lip. No, do not even _think_ I am going to cry… I looked away and laughed. "I-it's fine…" I slammed my palm against my face. "It is fine, r-really… I mean j-just look at me. I… I am alive… My dad hates me and my older brother abandoned me for all these years, but it all works out in the end…" My vision became blurry and I could feel tears flowing down my cheeks. "Oh god…" My voice broke and it sounded horrible and squeaky. Eww. I looked up. "My dad… Hates me…" I wrapped my arms around Naruto as I continued to cry. _How sickening_… My eyes widened and my body trembled. Sickening… Fucking Naruto had to go and make me cry damn it… When I cry I am like a fucking well of tears and fucking snot.

x.x.x.x.x.x

Oh god… I forgot about the party… I do not want to go… Kill me! I slammed my head against the wall as Sai and Naruto raved on about how awesome it was going to be. Yeah, awesome my ass! Fuck this. "I am going to the councilor office…" Weird huh? However… Anything is better then staying here. I actually miss Shizune… I do not know why though… I mean yeah she is cool. Whatever. I found my way across the hallways to the councilor office and opened the door. "Is Shizune here?"

Our usual councilor at the school looked up at me and smiled. "She will be here soon, sit and wait here…" She said then left the room.

I paced for a few moments then found my way to the chair she sat in. I leaned back and stretched. Oh yeah, I could totally get used to this. I feel powerful. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Hmm, enjoying yourself?" A calm voice said.

I gasped and stood up. "I-I was uh, I umm…" I scratched the back of my neck. "You know, I do not know what I was doing." Oh god she caught me, I am an idiot. I could feel my face flush and get hot.

She smiled and sat down in my seat I sat in yesterday. "Sit, sit. I actually prefer these chairs." She said and crossed her legs. "I see you are here early…" She pulled out a pen and scribbled on a piece of paper on her clipboard. "Did you move in with Naruto?"

I nodded. "I did…" I sat down in the extremely comfortable chair and crossed my legs. "I um… Pretty much did everything you wanted me to do."

She looked at me and smiled. "Pretty much, huh?" She giggled and scribbled down something on the clipboard again. I wonder what she is writing. "I know you did not try to develop your relationship with Naruto…" She said then looked back down at her paper.

I laughed nervously. "I'm sorry…"

She shook her head. "No it may take time… But do not wait too long…" She paused for a moment then began again. "You seem stressed about something, will you tell me about that?"

I sighed and began to fidget. "Well… Naruto and I are going to this party and… I… I do not want to go… I am thinking about jumping down a flight of stairs to avoid it." That is no joke… I almost did it too… If it were not for Naruto, I would have made one giant leap towards being handicap.

She looked up at me and stared at me for a moment. "A little drastic don't you think?" She frowned. "You could kill yourself… Why not just tell them you do not want to go?"

I threw my arms up. "It is not _drastic_, and I cannot just _avoid_ going! Naruto took me to guilt world and showed me around now I _have_ to go damn it!" I groaned and slapped myself in the face. "Damn not being able to say no to that face…" God the hell that little blond puts me through…

She nodded. "So explain why you do not want to go." She said glancing at me.

My face flushed and I sank into the seat. "." I exhaled. Damn, I said that pretty fast. Heh. I feel proud of myself now… In addition, I did not slur once… Damn, why does that even matter?

She opened her mouth for a moment, closed it and sighed. "Please say that slowly Sasuke… I could not understand a word of it."

I looked down at the floor. "Naruto is going to ask Hinata out… Therefore, I will never have a chance with him because she is pretty and I cannot compare to her, also I do not want to go so I have to watch them flirt and giggle… Oh and possibly make out…" I sighed and pulled my legs into my chest. "I do not want to be around that…"

"Confess to him."

I opened my mouth and stared at her blankly. "C-c-con-confess?" My eyes widened. "Are you _insane_?" I looked around frantically. "I mean nobody even knows I like Naruto, let alone that I am gay. I mean yeah some people have some speculations but…!" I ripped on my hair. "It is just crazy to confess to him!" I bit my lip. "I mean… Have you seen him? He is… Over my league. He is kind… Loving… He has the most amazing smile… And… And… He is so, so, so fucking adorable! Fuck! It is horrible that I am even saying any of this." I whimpered. I felt helpless again. I looked away. "I mean… I have never told anyone how I feel… I keep to my feelings to myself… Hell, I have not even told Kiba how much I hate him… I really love Naruto… I just feel like it is best to let him be with Hinata." I paused and stared at my hands. "I definitely do not disserve Naruto…" My chest throbbed and my insides seemed to flip and knot together.

Shizune sighed and looked at me as she clicked her pen off. "You do not know for sure _what_ is best for him… Also… You just need to remember, that sometimes… You should be a little selfish… I know you keep everything to yourself in hopes it will not burden others… In addition… Well hiding those things… That hurts people, so you are actually doing the opposite of your goal." She gave me a worried look. "You could be hurting Naruto without even realizing it…"

My eyes widened and a surge of pain sent shockwaves through my body. "I could be hurting Naruto?" I dug my fingers into my arms. "Is that why he cried when I told him about my dad? Because… I did not tell him sooner?"

She nodded.

Oh god… What am I doing anymore? I ran my fingers through my hair. "N-No way…"

I stared at the ground as I followed Naruto to the parking lot. Everything that Shizune said was still trying to process in my mind. I noticed Naruto stop and look around. "What are you looking for?" I muttered.

Naruto pouted. "Sai was supposed to pick us up… Where the fuck is he?"

"Naruto!"

The blond spun around and his face lit up. "Hinata." I felt a sting in my chest and stared at the concrete. I just want to make it go away… Make all the pain go away I cannot stand it anymore… I am to the point of losing control…

"H-hey Sasuke." She said and touched my shoulder.

My eye twitched and I bit my lip. "Do not touch me…" I muttered glaring at her. I suddenly found myself riddled with anger and hatred towards her. She ruins every moment of my life with her stupid stuttering bitch ass self. She is going to take the only thing I love from me. She is an evil little bitch that only _pretends_ to be nice! I hate her!

Her eyes widened and she withdrew her hand from my shoulder. "I-I'm so sorry S-Sasuke."

I glared at her. "I-I do n-not give a-a f-fuck!" I growled mocking her and her damn speech impediment. Fuck this little whore.

Naruto slammed his fist into my chest. "Sasuke! Quit it! What is your problem?!" His voice was full of anger and it ripped a hole inside me.

My eyes widened and I held where Naruto hit me. "Naruto…." His face was flushed red with anger and he was glaring at me, his whole body trembled. I looked away. "Go to the party without me. I do not want to look at _either_ of you." I walked away and bit back my tears. Why do I do such stupid things when it comes to Naruto? I found myself walking back to the school and into the hallways and making my way to the school rooftop. I could not really even see what was in front of me I just kept walking until I made it to my destination and collapsed. I had a new shaking pain that was vibrating through my body that I did not understand. _Idiot..._ I bit my lip as my vision blurred and tears found their way to the ground below. I could hear something clicking against the ground behind me and it seemed to be inching closer… Click, click, click, click… click… Click, click.

"Sasuke… What are you doing out here?"

I rolled over to see Shizune kneeling next to me giving me a worried look I sighed. Great, I was hoping I could suffer in my self-pity for a little while but no, she just had to follow me.

She examined me for a moment. "I called out to you in the hallways but you did not answer so I got a little worried and followed you." She shook her head. "By looking at you I can tell it was a good thing I followed you… Tell me what happened."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "I do not know… I just snapped when I saw Hinata when I was with Naruto and I lost it… Now I think Naruto hates me…"

She sighed. "Look at me Sasuke…"

I tried to look at her but my mind raced. Even if I did apologize, he would never forgive me. I am such an idiot. Why do I act this way? What the fuck is wrong with me. _He hates you…_ My eyes widened and I screamed. I tried to stop crying but I could not. My whole body was aching and I could not move I could only sit there trembling as tears flowed from my eyes my whole body felt like it was going to shut down.

Shizune sighed. "Sasuke you need to calm down."

I found myself hyperventilating. I could not talk it anymore. I heard Shizune's voice echo to the back of my head but her words were a cluttered mess. I gasped and everything went black.

I opened my eyes and stared at an unfamiliar roof. I moaned. "Where am I?" I winced as I propped up on my elbows. My head was throbbing.

"My house, you began to hyperventilate and passed out… You were such a pain to carry down the flight of stairs." I looked over to see Shizune walking towards me with a cup of something hot, I could tell it was hot by the steam rolling off it. "Here, drink this." She murmured handing me the drink then sat down next to me. "I would have taken you to Naruto's but I could not find where the boy lived." She sighed. "That is what I get for not knowing any of these roads. Heck I get lost going home most of the time!" She giggled.

I stared at the cup of liquid she gave me. Is this shit green? What the fuck… I sniffed it and held it away from my face. Gross it smells weird. I looked at her pouting. "What is this?"

She blinked. "Herbal tea."

I gave her a disgusted look. "It is tea?" I looked at the cup and almost gagged. "No way, this looks sick." I handed it to her. "I refuse to drink it."

She glared at me. "Just drink it Sasuke."

I pouted and held my nose and chugged the cup of tea and grimaced as the flavor rolled to the back of my throat. "Oh god that is sick!"

She sighed. "That is odd coming from someone who loves to eat healthy…" She took the cup and sat it on the table then looked back at me. "Are you calmed down a bit?"

I frowned and clutched at my chest I still had a numbing painful feeling there… I looked away. "Yeah I guess so…" It was not a lie I was feeling a little better… However, I still felt like my body was giving out on me. I was becoming weak…

She shook her head. "You know, I have never met another person like you…" She looked at me, sighed, and stood up. "Come on I will take you to Naruto's house…"

My eyes widened. "I-I cannot go there…" I looked at her. "Let me stay, please!"

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Sasuke… You have to deal with this. You cannot run from your emotions forever." She looked at me and patted me on the head. "You will be fine…"Are you kidding? Is she really going to make me go there?! I cannot go back! Not with them, not with Naruto!

I clutched my head. "I can't do it!"

She hugged me suddenly. "Sasuke… You _can_ do it… Do not _ever_ doubt yourself…" She hugged me tighter. "Just make everything right with your own hands; you have the power to do so Sasuke… I know it."

A few tears fell from my eyes and I sighed. "I-I guess I can try…"

The ride there was extremely quiet and short. Who knew Shizune lived only a block away from Naruto's house? I sighed and stared out the window as she pulled into Naruto's yard, and once again, my body felt like it was going to break, my heart raced and my body began to tremble. "She's here." I said terrified as I stared at her car. "Why does she have to be here?!" I said as I sank in the seat. _He is with her_… My eyes widened. Oh god…

Shizune pulled me into her arms and whispered into my ear. "Sasuke… This is a good thing, you can make up with Naruto by apologizing to Hinata…" She muttered then smiled. "Do your best…"

I looked at her and then clutched my chest. "W-walk up there with me…" I murmured.

She laughed. "Sasuke, do not be silly…"

I opened the door and got out. I have to do this…_ This is stupid…_ Shut up. I looked back at Shizune and then at the door. I can do this… I muttered repeatedly to myself. I knocked on the door and it slung open.

"Uchiha!"

I looked at Deidara. "Hey Dei—"

He lifted me in the air and threw me over his shoulder. "He is here! Hmm!" He laughed triumphantly. "I found him!"

I growled. "Idiot you did not find me!" I snarled. Stupid bastard, I am not a rag doll! Can he not get that through his head?! He always greets me like this; I should have run when I met him at the door…

"… Sasuke?"

My eyes widened and I sighed. I know that voice… I know that voice all too well…

"Deidara put him down… I need to talk to him."

Deidara huffed, set me down, and stormed off. Aww did Deidara lose his rag doll? Fuck! I just called myself a fucking rag doll. I fell like one lately though.

I stared at the floor. "What do you want…? Itachi?" How can I forget of the one person who mattered most then just dumped me off…? How do you forgive someone who abandoned you for ten years…?

Itachi sighed and stepped closer and grabbed my arm. "Come on…"

I growled. "What are you doing?"

He looked at me. "I need to speak to you…"

I sighed. What could he possible have to say? "Why can you not say it now?" I muttered. I do not want to hear what he has to say, not right now…

He pulled me into an empty room and ran his fingers through his hair. "Look, you need to be careful… Dad… He lost it, and Pein and I think he is sending someone after you… I do not even know why he would go so far." He clenched his teeth. "I will do my best to keep whoever it is away but…" He looked at me then sighed. "I want me to promise you will not be reckless."

I stood there wide-eyed. "H-he is sending someone to _kill_ me?!" I put my hand over my face as my skull pulsed with pain. "You have to be kidding me." I looked up at Itachi and my eyes filled up with tears. "Itachi… Why does he hate me? What did I do?" I looked up at him hoping for an answer hoping for something.

Itachi sighed and smiled at me and poked me in the middle of my forehead. "He does not hate you… You know him he is stubborn. He cannot really take it out on God that his wife was taken from him… Therefore, he unwillingly vents it all on you. He cannot help it. He _needs_ someone to blame." He suddenly hugged me. "Sasuke, you were the greatest thing that happened to our family. Mom was thrilled to know she had another baby coming, a beautiful little baby she could spoil to no end. She was so happy when she found out she was crying. Those nine months you were in her stomach… She glowed." He tightened his grip around me. "And also… I could not live through losing another precious person…"

I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest. I have not hugged Itachi in years… I forgot how warm and comforting it really was… Although… Now I have to worry about people coming after me… I have a feeling none of this is not going to end well…

After Itachi and I talked for a little while, I went to seek out Naruto. I had told Itachi how I feel about Naruto and he encouraged me to tell him how I felt. It is easier said then done people! I mean really, what do you want me to say to him? Hey, Naruto! I am gay for you! Let us fuck in your bed right in front of Hinata while she watches in terror! I imagined Naruto's soft lips against mine as we entwined our fingers together and my fingers trailed down to his groin and Hinata crying like a little baby as I make a mess of the beautiful blond… Shit. I am drooling. I whipped my mouth and looked around, where is he? Then I saw him, he was standing next to Sai in the kitchen with a cigarette laughing at something Kiba was saying. I looked around. This house ended up more packed then I thought it would be… I thought only a few people were coming… Then again… knowing Sai, he probably stole people from Sakura's birthday party. Damn he is cruel. Whom am I kidding? I am no better… I pushed my way through the group of people, grabbed him, dragged him up the stairs to his bedroom, and shut the door. "Naruto… I… I'm sorry about earlier…" I muttered. I had my back facing him as I held the door shut. For some reason I felt like Kiba was going to try getting in. Like hell, I am letting that happen…

Naruto sighed. "Sasuke, look at me."

My eyes widened and I sighed and looked back at him. "I did not mean to get mad at Hinata… It is just…!" I turned around and bit my lip. "I get so jealous! I cannot stand it, the way you look at her, the way you talk to her."

Naruto frowned. "Why do you get jealous?"

I clenched my fist. "It is because… It is because…!" My eyes widened and the door lunged open.

"He's in here Hinata."

Hinata ran in and hugged him. "I was so worried!" She kissed him on the cheek and smiled. "I am glad I found you."

I stared in horror at them. This is not real… Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?! WHY?! It is _always_ like this.

Naruto kissed Hinata on the lips. "I am sorry." He looked at me. "Sasuke what were you saying?"

Hinata's eyes widened and she looked at me. "S-Sasuke?"

I opened my mouth, closed it then sighed. "I think… We should probably… Go our own ways for now on…" I bit my lip and forced the tears back. "I will get my stuff later on…"

Naruto stared at me blankly. "S-Seriously? Why? Is it something I did?"

I shook my head. "No Naruto… You did nothing… I am the one who is causing problems." I smiled at him. "I am thinking about moving in with Itachi anyways, me and him are talking again… Isn't that great?" I looked at Hinata who was giving me a horrified look. Usually… I would have something cocky to say… Nevertheless… There is nothing…

Naruto blinked. "You and Itachi are getting along now? That is good to hear but… You are really leaving?"

I looked at Naruto and nodded. "Yeah… So, you two are together now. I am glad, it took you long enough… Who confessed to whom?"

Hinata looked down.

Naruto smiled. "She confessed to me, amazing right, I never thought in a million years she would ever like me!" Congratulations Hinata… I guess I am happy that he did not end up with Sakura… I remember when he liked her. It was somewhat gross… Okay, it was undeniably sickening.

I smiled at Hinata, the winner… My ex-enemy… I have no reason to hate her, just myself… "Well I have to be going now… I will see you at school…" I waved and got out of that room as fast as I could, made my way down the stairs, and went to run out the door but I was suddenly lifted up.

"Whoa. Where you going in such a hurry Little Uchiha?" Pein said as he set me down and turned me to face him. His expression changed to shock. "H-Hey… Little Uchiha… Why are you so sad?" He looked around. "God, where is Itachi?"

Tears were flowing down my eyes, I was trembling, I could not see at all and my whole body felt as if it had been crushed into the ground and by this point, my eyes was probably bloodshot and swollen. _You are a fool._ I whimpered and put my hands over my face. "I know…" I could not hear though my own sobs and the hateful voice that echoed in my mind or see through the tears but I could feel Itachi's warm arms wrap around me and his hand rub my back as he tried to calm me. _You now this is best for both of you, so stop crying!_ I just cannot I love him… I love him so much. Why does everyone seem like they are _trying_ to make me miserable? Am I the only one suffering like this? I covered my ears and screamed. I cannot fucking take it!

I stared blankly out the windshield of Itachi's car. I think I finally understand what people say when they say that they feel numb. You find yourself unable to move and you feel like you do not have any body parts. Your eyes feel sore and dry and your voice seems trapped in the back of your throat… Well if that is not what you call numb then I do not want to know what it is like because this… It sucks. I found myself unable to even think right. My mind drifted to dark things and this annoying fucking voice in my head kept bitching at me. Why will he not just shut the fuck up?! I glanced over at Pein who was staring out the side window he looked upset. I wonder why? Then I glanced at Itachi who was glancing at me every few minutes chewing on his them. Do I really look that bad right now? I looked up in the rear few mirror at my reflection and grimaced. I look terrible; I look like I was a crack addict who ran a marathon after not sleeping for a fucking week. Yeah, it is that bad.

I realized Pein was quiet and Pein is never quiet. I frowned and glanced at him and attempted to talk but it came out as a raspy groan. I sighed as Naruto and Hinata flashed into my mind. I remembered how happy Naruto looked around her and felt like I was going to cry again. Why… Can he not look at me like that? No, he belongs with her. I just need to move on.

The car stopped and Itachi and Pein got out and then Itachi helped me out of the car and carried me in the house. I feel little again. I closed my eyes and smiled. It was a nice feeling in a way. It reminded me when I was happy… Moreover, not gay… Wait… Nope, I was still gay. I was not gay until I met him. I blame that little bastard. God he is so adorable… I wonder if maybe he has a twin sister… You know, that way she could make me strait somehow… Whom am I kidding? I would not even be good enough for either of them. Fuck, why am I thinking like this? Another thing I can blame on Naruto, my declining IQ that and my dad continuing to throw blows at my skull.

Itachi set me on his bed and sighed as he touched my cheek and forehead. "Jesus Sasuke… You are burning up."

I moaned and turned my head away. Damn Itachi, leave me alone. Can you not see I am trying to sit in self-pity? I have been _trying_ to do that all day, but no, nobody will let Sasuke have his own miniature pity-party with a side order of crazy ass voice telling me how much I fail every now and then…

Itachi touched the side of my face. "You think you can talk to me?"

I bit my lip, opened my mouth, and tried to speak but… Nothing. I sighed and shook my head.

A pained look appeared on Itachi's face as he sat on the bed. "I feel like all of this is my fault…"

I forced myself up and hugged Itachi. It was the only way I could make him feel better…

Itachi looked at me then hugged me. "I am so sorry…"

I bit my lip. I felt awful.

Pein leaned against the doorframe. "Itachi, she is here."

I looked up curiously and saw Shizune with her arms folded across her chest. She was in a long silk black robe with black house slippers. I grinned the look on her face was so funny; it was a mix of anger and worry.

"Sasuke, what the hell happened?"

I looked away then looked back at her and smiled shrugging.

She tapped her foot on the ground. "Oh and now you cannot talk… Sasuke, I am. Royally fucking ticked."

I stared at her blankly. I did not know what to say but that she was scary, and it did not even matter because hey… I do not have my voice.

She walked over to me and grabbed me by the shirt and Itachi gasped. "Do not hurt him." She looked at him then at me and shoo me slightly. "You can talk you idiot, so fucking talk."

Wow, I never thought I would see her like this. I opened my mouth and whimpered as pain struck through it.

She glared at me. "Try harder."

Itachi reached out his hand. "M-maybe he just needs some time…"

She glared at him. "Look, Sasuke is a little brat who can push through anything; this is not going to faze the idiot." She looked at me then sighed. "Naruto and Hinata were already together weren't they?" He voice was slightly calmer.

I let my gaze drop to the floor. God, do not bring that up…

She nodded. "Yeah, I thought so, and you did not confess. Now you are going to just give up? Sorry, but I do not believe it. You are a persistent person."

"He is happier anyways!" My eyes widened and I looked away. Damn, that hurt my throat. I rubbed my throat and lowered my voice to almost a whisper. "He is… happy with her. Even a stubborn bastard like me knows that it is time to throw in the towel…" I stared at the floor and tears fell from my eyes. "Why does it even matter? Can't you people just leave me alone? I just want to sulk for a while so I can figure this shit out." I pushed Shizune away from me. "I am glad you are willing to help and all but I have gotten through a lot of shit on my own by just sulking for a little while." I stared at the floor. Why do they have to bother me? Why do they care so much? It is my life.

Itachi stared at the floor and then walked away. I watched him walk past Pein who stared at him wide-eyed. Pein touched his shoulder. "I-Itachi? Itachi looked at him then at the floor. "I am going to sleep on the couch." He glanced back at me then left with Pein following.

I stood there as pain ripped through my chest. What just happened?

Shizune shook her head. "Do as you please… Nevertheless, you had better come to counseling… Or I promise I will come here and drag you there."

I watched her walk away, crawled into the sheet, and curled into a ball. I miss Naruto… Heh, you know the worst part of all this? Some stupid bastard that my dad hired can kill me at any time of the day now… This is going to be lovely…

--

Read and Review ;)


	4. Chapter 4

The Abused

Chapter Four

School for the past two weeks has been the same, I go to class, do my schoolwork and well… That is it about it. I still go to counseling with Shizune but we always avoid one subject… Naruto. I have made a few friends though…Well one… So that is good and so far nobody has tried to kill me… _Yet…_ So I guess you could say things have been quite well. _Sort Of…_

I stared at the floor as I made my way through the hallways. My mind was elsewhere, I had a test coming up… Oh and in P.E. coach is telling me he is counting on me to kick our rivals' butt, the kids from S.H.S., also known as Sands High School. Such a lame name… Oh, Yeah. I joined soccer. I do not like those other grab ass games like football, I hate basketball, and there is not much left after those… Coach originally wanted me in his football team because they suck so bad but… Well Sakura is a cheerleader and you can smell that shit from a mile away every time she does a split I am amazed people watching the football game do not just drop dead from it. Anyways, so now, I am in soccer, and well life has been swell.

"Hey Sasuke!"

I turned around and smiled. "Hey Miku, what is up?" I said as I put my hands in my pockets. Miku is also on the soccer team she is the only girl other then TenTen and it is because they are good. Hell, Miku and I are coach's favorites. I grinned at the thought.

She halted to a sudden stop and her long red hair flowed forward then fell flat into the wavy style she always wore it with one medium size braid on the left side that always had the same purple ribbon. She was wearing a purple tank top and a pair of blue torn skinny jeans. She was much smaller then me and almost as pale as Sai and she had emerald green irises and pale pink lips and slightly visible freckles. She is probably the coolest girl I have ever met. She is just like one of the guys except with tits… And other parts. She was quite tiny for someone who played soccer with a bunch of rough boys but she was always quite brutal on the field… I have seen her plow over a 6' 4'' guy _accidentally_. Scary right? She grinned up at me. "Guess what! Coach said if we win today we get to go out and eat steak and it is on him!" She jumped about happily. "Isn't that great!"

I grinned, wrapped my arm around her, and pointed forward. "To victory!" She is so much fun to be around, she just makes the day seem more amusing and somehow she can always make me smile and on top of that I can act like a total idiot around her and she does not care.

"Hell yeah!" She said as she threw her arm up.

My eyes widened as I saw someone familiar walking in our direction. I looked down at Miku. "Hey, where will we be going to eat steak?"

"Hey Sasuke…"

I looked away and continued. "Maybe he will take us to that really awesome place across the school!" Why does he not just go away I do not want anything to do with him and his girlfriend…? Is it not enough that I go out of my way to _avoid_ them? I felt anger swell inside me. I cannot stand his pet slut and I sure as hell cannot stand him.

"What are you two doing?"

I looked at Naruto. "Do I _know_ you?" I snarled then grabbed Miku's arm. "Come on Miku… I am starting to get sick..." I looked at Naruto, who looked at the floor. Do not make that expression… You are happy and you know it.

She looked back at them then at me and yanked me to a halt. "Sasuke stop." Ouch, damn her manly ass grip! I hope she does not pick me up and carry me back there. She looked up at me. "Why do you insist on avoiding them?" She said giving me a worried look. She looked back at Naruto who was staring at the ground as Hinata spoke to him. "Weren't you and Naruto friends?"

I looked away. "Things change… People… Change. Just the sight of him… It makes me sick. So can we please go Miku?" I bit my lip as I tried not to cry. Yes remind me how much I want to rape him Miku, oh how kind of you, oh, there goes another erotic image of him. Yay! My eye twitched. I am an idiotic pervert… _Got that right._ Fuck you.

Her eyes widened and she sighed. "All right…" She seemed to understand, but… Did she really?

I stared at the floor as we continued to walk. An all too familiar feeling was creeping up on me. He tried to talk to me everyday. Why can he not just stop? He is happy now, right? He has Hinata. What more could he need? Someone to laugh at? Fuck him… Miku tapped me on the shoulder and I looked at her.

She had her pointer fingers holding her nose up and her middle fingers pulling the sides of her mouth. "Blehh!" She said as she stuck out her tongue. Holy shit…

I put my hand over my mouth as I tried not to smile but I could not help it, it was so funny. I burst into laughter. "That face suits you." I said as I pushed her lightly. She pushed me and I hit the lockers and laughed. "You man."

She glared at me. "Shut up girly boy!"

I scoffed. "I am not girly!" No, Itachi is girly, I have seen guys hit on him.

She pointed at my hair. "Only a woman has soft silky model hair like that! Even male models do not have soft skin and hair!" Like I said, go look at Itachi. If he pulled his hair out of the usual ponytail… You would be amazed.

I grinned and wrapped my arm around her. "I see… You are jealous."

"Am not!"

"Yes you are~!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!!"

She pouted. "Bitch."

I grinned. "Bastard."

I stretched as I stared out at the field. Oh yeah, game time. I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder and squeeze it slightly. Oh god… Kiba is feeling up on me isn't he?

"So this is it." Miku muttered. Oh wait, it is just Miku… Wow, I really thought it was Kiba.

I looked at her then smiled. "Oh, getting nervous?" I ruffled her hair. "Calm down already and put your hair up." She always wears her hair up at the games. I prefer it up really, it looks cute.

She glanced at me then pulled her hair back into a ponytail and her bangs were parted to the right side of her face. She closed her eyes, sighed then her look turned serious. "All right. Let us kick some sand filled asses.

I laughed. Sand filled asses… Damn. That is fucking epic. I should use shit like that against Gaara, stupid prick. I cracked my knuckles. "Damn I just want to tear these bitches apart."

Miku grinned. "No… That is too quick."

I grinned darkly. "You are right… We will tie them up, nail their hands to the wall, rip off their fingernails, cut off one of their legs, lit them bleed till they are weak then burn them with a lighter slowly… _Then_ shit on their corpse." I got all of that out of shows, because I am awesome like that… Okay so I watch TV. a lot now, I deserve it! Dad never lets me watch it.

She chuckled darkly. "_Perfect_." Her lips curled into a mischievous smile.

Kiba sighed and pushed us. "Come on psycho's… Let us just beat them… Forget torturing them." See, I knew he would feel up on me!

Asuma our coach leaned over and whispered in our ear. "Wait till after the steak…"

Miku and I laughed.

I smiled. "All right… Let's go…"

Miku stuck her nose up in the air as she stood up in the middle of the restaurant. "Oh yeah, did you see that goal I shot! Hell yeah! Those bitches did not know what was coming their way!"

I laughed. "Yeah, because you are so damn short." I said as I took a bite of steak. God this is so delicious… Oh, I love steak… I fear vegans… How can they go without meat? I mean… It is so damn good! It is just a waist of… Deliciousness! I wonder if a vegan could go meat crazed after not having it for so long and chew a persons arm off… I know when I got hungry one time after being locked in the closet for a week that I tried to eat my own foot… Okay, do not even ask… Because I was hungry and I had a dream, it was steak and it is not as bad as when the teacher tried to wake Kiba up he bit her! Anyways, where was I? Oh yes… This beautiful steak. I closed my eyes as I chewed the meat then looked at her to see she was glaring at me. I blinked. "What? It was sort of a complement…" Sort of… I cannot help it, pointing out her height always makes me grin. If 4' 11'' is not short then I do not know what is and she is so tiny! I could probably fit her into a duffel bag and carry her home.

She scoffed and sat down. "Yeah, well when you had the ball guys were all over you because you look so girly."

I cut my steak and pointed my fork at her. "You are just mad they were afraid to come near you after you knocked that big guy out."

She pouted and covered her face as she blushed. "S-shut up." She looked down at her steak and began to violently cut at it. I swear she was going to break the plate… Yeah I may be over exaggerating… Nevertheless… I feel bad for the plate, okay? I winced as the knife screeched against the plate.

Miku looked at me then rested her hand in her palm. "Sasuke… Did you notice we are the only one sitting at this table?"

I looked don the table then at her. "Nope, did not care to notice…" I looked at the other table where the rest of the team was sitting then at her. "What is the point?"

She poked at her steak. "Why did you start sitting with me?" She muttered. Her voice was low and her gaze did not leave the steak she was tormenting.

I folded my hands and rested my chin on them. "You offered…"

She looked away. "Yeah but usually you avoid people, so why were you so willing to sit next to me?" Not a people person… Hello~?

"You know you are the second person who was brave enough to actually want to be around me?" I smiled and rested my face in my palm and stared at her. "Moreover… You just interest me so much."

She stared at her plate then looked up at me. "Who was the first person?"

I looked at her then shrugged. "I forget the name." _Liar_… _You would never forget his name._ I know… I know I could never forget him… Not even for a few seconds. My smile faded slightly. "Why would you let me sit with you knowing my own father wants to kill me?" I still wonder if that is true or not.

She looked at me then smiled. "Yeah, well you seemed too nice for that rumor to be true." She does no believe it…? Hn…

I leaned forward my expression turned serious. "Miku… The rumors are true… I thought you knew that..." I looked away. "My dad hates me, and he has a right to." I stared over at a family eating dinner and sighed. "I ruined his life; this is what I get for that." I rested my chin in my hand. "I am just a flaw in what used to be his perfect life…" I smiled as the little boy at the table pouted about vegetables… Oh how it reminds me of Naruto. My eyes widened and I looked at Miku remembering that I was trying to forget him. "So you still want to be my friend knowing that?"

She glared at me. "Sasuke, you are an idiot." That is when something hit me. Why am I here burdening her with my presence? I will just ruin everything. Why did I not realize this before? "Sasuke. You are my only friend."

My eyes widened and I looked at her. "Only?" How did I not know that? Did I just assume she had friends?

She looked down. "Before you I was always alone. Nobody not

When ices me I just sink into the background, even when I score goals at the games… People congratulate the others not me, the freak." She poked at the steak. "I lost my appetite…" She muttered.

I reached my arms across the table and grabbed her hand. "Miku… You are, amazing. Do not let _anyone_ say anything different." I smiled at her. "I am thankful you are my friend."

"I love you."

My eyes widened. "What?" Why? I do not want anyone to love me… What the hell… My hands began to tremble. Did I mess up somehow? Why do I keep running into this love bullshit? I cannot take it anymore. I can only make her miserable… Why would she have an ounce of love for me?

She pulled her hand away and covered her face. "I love you so much. It hurts me…" She looked away. "And you… You still love him. I know I can see it in your eyes when you see him!" She stood up. "I do not even know what I am doing here." She ran out of the restaurant before I could say anything.

I stared blankly at the door she ran out of then looked over to see everyone staring at me. I growled. "What the fuck do you want!?" I stood up and stormed out. What the fuck! How the hell do I fuck everything up! I am like a magnet for misery. I should be in a circus! Come one come all to see the miserable bastard sulk in self-pity once again! He is pathetic everyone! I slammed my palm into my face. I looked out into the night. "Where did she go? Miku!" I began to walk down a road I believed she ran down. The more I walked the more and more I felt helpless the more I felt like darkness was closing in. I am suffocating. _Someone is following you…_ My eyes widened and I looked back to see a strange man in all black except a ridiculous orange mask. "Who the hell are you, you fucking clown?"

The person laughed. "I am Tobi, and I am a good boy…" Oh great, a mental patient… Just my luck.

I looked around and sighed. "Look, I have to get going, go bug someone else." I have to find Miku… I have to apologize or something! I turned around and began to run. I just need to find her. Miku… Suddenly the idiot in the mask stepped in front of me and I stopped and glared at him. "Get out of my way!"

His eye flashed through the mask and… I could have sworn it was glowing red. "Hehehe. Tobi cannot let you run away~!" He pulled out a knife and began to laugh again.

My eyes widened. "W-what the fuck?" Oh of course, this has to be the idiot my dad sent to kill me. I glared at him and stood there as he slowly walked towards me. If I run… How far could I get? If I stay… Could I win against him? I do not even really know how to fight.

He ran at me and lunged the knife at me and I decided that even if I ran, this person was not going to stop… I had to fight. _Do not kill us idiot._ I scoffed. I am good at almost everything except understanding people. It is just the wonderful quality of us Uchihas. I watched him come back at me and I grabbed his arm and held it in the air and he hit my in the stomach. I winced and twisted his arm back. He pulled another knife out and slashed the side of my face. My eyes widened and I jumped back. Is this for real? I am fighting for my fucking life with this idiot…? I groaned and whipped the blood off my cheek. He lunged at me again and I did not have time to react. He took the knife, slashed downwards, and cut from my eyebrow to the top of my cheek. I whimpered, held my hand over the cut and he struck again in my stomach, twisted the blade, ripped it out, and let me collapse to the ground.

Tobi took off his mask and sighed. "Sorry Sasuke, no matter how unreasonable your dad is… He pays for my bills." He shook his head. "A shame I had to kill a talented part of my kin." He shrugged. "Anyways. You can do one of two things. You can lie here and slowly bleed to death but on the other hand, you could go somewhere where nobody can find you… Truthfully, if I was you I would just end it here." He licked the blood on the knife. "You were just born unlucky…"

I groaned as I held my stomach, there was blood everywhere. I watched Tobi walk away and slowly stood up as blood poured from my wound. I am dreaming, right? This is some fucking joke is it not? I fell against a nearby building and stared up at the starry sky. If there is a God, he is probably getting a kick out of this. Watch the gay kid slowly bleed to death! Hell yeah! All men are equal my ass. I laughed then coughed up blood and sighed. I wish I could have told Naruto how I felt… Moreover, I need to apologize to Miku. "Naruto… Miku…" I closed my eyes and tears fell from my eyes. "Heh, this is a funny way to die… I thought for sure it would be suicide or lung cancer." I pulled a pack of cigarettes out of my pocket, lit one of them and tossed the pack to the side. I inhaled the refreshing taste then exhaled. I stared up at the stars as they seemed to blur I could not tell if it was the tears or just my conscious slipping. _You idiot. Do not give up_. Just shut up already…

When I awoke white surrounded me. Heh, I finally died. I sat up and my eye widened. I am in hell… God has forsaken me to this hell. Look, I am sorry for being gay, okay?! I cannot help it! Blame your little adorable blond! You are the one who made him that way! I scooted as far away from him as possible. "G-get away from me." I whimpered as pain surged inside me. Wait… I poked my stomach and realized… It hurt. I'm alive?! My eye widened and I screamed. Why is he here then!?

Naruto looked at me and looked away. "I… I'm sorry."

"J-Just get out!" I screamed. I felt warm liquid ooze from my wound and winced. "Get out! Get out! GET OUT!" I said as I thrashed in the bed.

"Sasuke calm down!" Miku screamed and wrapped her arms around me. "You are opening your cut you idiot!"

I stopped squirming, sighed, wrapped my arms around her, and closed my eye. "Miku…" She came… She is here for me… "I'm sorry." I tightened my grip around her. "I have only hurt you…"

She sighed. "Shut up… I do not care, I am just glad I found you… You could have died on me and it would have killed me." She kissed my forehead. "You scared me…"

I watched Naruto walk out of the room without a word. "Why did you let him in here?" I whispered. At least he did not bring the stuttering bitch…

She sighed. "Sasuke, he was in tears when he heard. I could not just say, 'nope, you cannot at least go and see him for a few minutes'…" She looked at me then at my wound and pressed the nurse button. "Look, he cares about you." I hate nurses… They are stupid and Doctors are evil.

I shook my head. "I know he does but… I cannot be around him anymore… It hurts so much…" I touched my left eye that had a patch over it and sighed. I wonder if I will be able to see out of it ever again… It would suck if I had to walk around with an eye patch like that idiot Kakashi. I scratched at the bandage. "Hey will you take this off?"

She glared at me. "Sasuke… It is covered for a reason." She muttered and put her hand over it. "Does it hurt?" She muttered as she examined it.

I shook my head. "I just want to know what it looks like..." I muttered lightly tugging the bandage.

The nurse came in and looked at us. "You called?"

Miku pointed at my bandages. "When he sat up it began to bleed…" The nurse nodded and left the room again and Miku sighed and began to unwrap the bandage around my eye. "Just a peek." She mumbled.

I smiled. "Yeah…"

When she got the last of the bandage off her eyes widened. "I-It looks horrible." She said as she touched my cheek gently. "Jesus Sasuke…"

I put my hand on it a felt the stitches and frowned. "There is going to be a scar isn't there?"

She nodded and bruised my hair away from the gash. "I wonder if your eye is still in there…" She said poking my eyelid.

I pouted. "Do not joke about that…" I sighed and leaned my head on her shoulder. "What am I going to do Miku? He is going to come back for me… I just know it." I actually began to get scared. Just how long was I going to have to run away? How long was I going to have to duck around with my tail between my legs? I sighed and hugged her. "Miku you will beat up anyone if they come to hurt me again right?" I joked.

She bit her lip. "Sasuke, do not joke around about this… What are you going to do?"

I shrugged. "I guess I will lay low for a while, hide out somewhere… I will have to talk to Tsunade about skipping school for about a month…" I sighed. "I am going to miss playing soccer with you."

She hugged me tightly. "Sasuke I am so sorry these things are happening to you…" Pity… I hate it. I do not need people to pity me.

I sighed and pushed her away. "Miku… A lot of people have it a lot worse then me… So many kids are being abused right now… Moreover, I am one of the few who got away… I do not even disserve _this_ freedom… I do not need your pity…" I looked up at her and smiled. "Miku, I am really tough for a pretty boy, you know?" I sat there and stared at her for a moment. "You never let me reply to your confession yesterday." I said smoothly and calmly.

Her eyes widened and her face turned redder then her long glossy hair. She bit her lip. "Sasuke let us just forget that okay?" She muttered ruffling my hair staring at the bed. "It is nothing we need to speak of…"

I shook my head. "No… It is…" I looked at the blankets and fidgeted. "W-well I wanted to tell you…" I looked up at her and smiled nervously. "I think I like you too…"

Her emerald irises widened and she stared at me in shock. "W-w-w-w-w-w-w-what do you mean?" She sputtered.

I looked away and scratched the side of my cheek. "Well everyday I just seem to feel better and better with you around. You literally brighten my day." I laughed. "You can just make a silly face and I laugh… And… I never laugh." I was not sure but is that not what love is? When someone can just say one thing and you just feel a million times better… How you always think about him or her and your stomach flutters just at the sound of their voice calling your name, and just a single thought of them leaving kills you… I think that is love but that I could never be sure of. I brushed her soft red hair behind her ear. "Miku… May I… Love you?" I noticed a flicker of orange in the doorway that disappeared as footsteps echoed down the hallway outside.

She smiled at me. "What a stupid question." She muttered then pressed her lips gently against mine. "That is what I was going to ask." She whispered.

I smiled and touched her cheek. "I am glad we are on the same page."

"Sasuke are you okay!?"

My eyes widened and I looked at the doorway to see Itachi frozen with a shocked expression. I laughed nervously. "Aniki… Hi there…"

Pein and Deidara leaned into the doorway and giggled. "Sasuke is a slut~" They said then looked at Itachi who gasped.

Itachi pointed at her. "You… You're a girl?!"

She blushed. "Y-Yeah..."

He gasped. "And you have… Breasts!" He looked at us both then at her again. "A-and he likes you?!"

She smiled. "Well that is what he just said…"

Itachi gasped and fell to his knees and clasped his hands together. "You actually answered my prayers and gave him feelings!" He began to cry happily.

I slapped myself in the face. "Wow… That is not my brother…" I disown him… I seriously… Disown him.

Pein walked over to me then looked at Miku. "Hey can we talk to him alone?" He said and smiled kindly at her.

She looked up at him then sighed and kissed my forehead. "Okay… Do not forget the nurse is coming to fix your bandage." She muttered then left the room.

I sighed and looked at Pein. "What is it?"

Pein looked at the door smiling. "Isn't my little sister sweet?"

My eyes widened and I stared at him blankly. "Run that by me again?"

He looked at me confused. "I thought you knew… Well anyways… I though I should warn you if you upset her… You will be back in here." His eyes glowed darkly and I felt a cold chill shiver down my spine.

I laughed nervously. "O-okay…"

Itachi raised a thoughtful eyebrow. "I really thought you knew Pein and her were related…" He sighed and his expression turned serious. "So… Who attacked you?"

I scoffed. "I do not know some psycho Toby guy!" I pouted as I remembered those cold red eyes. "Aniki, I am scared of him…"

Itachi's eyes widened and he walked over to me. "Sasuke…" He paused as if he did not know what to say to me. He looked at me with a pained expression and lifted my head up to examine my eye and slowly opened it then withdrew his hand. "This is my fault… I should have made you stay home…" He muttered. "Oh Otouto… I am so sorry…"

Deidara patted Itachi on the shoulder and held the phone towards him. "Itachi… It is Konan." He said handing him the phone.

I closed my eyes and remembered Konan. She had short blue hair and baby blue eyes and pale skin with pale tan lips. She was in the military; she was a top-notch sniper. Scary woman to be honest and she is also Pein's lover.

Pein gasped. "Tell my sweetie I love her so!" He shouted.

Itachi nodded as he spoke into the phone and I staggered to my feet and stood by my bed pacing when the doctor walked in.

"Please seat yourself; I need to fix your wounds."

I groaned and sat down. I had finally stood up… I thought to myself as I began to pout.

The woman gently unwrapped my bandages and Itachi's eyes widened as he stared at the wound. I winced as the pain tore inside me. I pushed her hand away. "It hurts." I whimpered.

She gave me an apologetic smile and carefully got the rest off and began to wrap me up in a new one. "Do you want me to wrap your eye?"

I shook my head. "No… That is quite alright…" I muttered then touched my stomach. "Thank you…"

She bowed and left the room.

I stared at the walls as Itachi, Pein and Deidara continued to talk. I mentally blocked out what they were saying then sighed. "The walls…"

Itachi looked at me curiously. "The walls?" He asked then walked over to me.

I looked at him. "They need to be a different color…" I mumbled. I mean really… If they are planning to keep me in here, they are going to have to change these colors. To like… Blue.

He laughed. "Let me guess… You want blue walls." He said then poked me in the forehead. "Silly Otouto."

I smiled up at him. "You know me so well."

I stared at the now blue splattered walls, I felt so much better. I hugged Miku tightly. She had fallen asleep on the bed next to me and was now cuddling me. I heard the door creak open and I saw blond spikes poke into the room and I closed my eye and listened to him tap his way over to the bed.

"… Sasuke…"

I growled. "What do you want?" I said as I opened my eye and glared at him.

The blond gasped and withdrew his hand away from wherever he was reaching. "S-S-S-S-S-S-Sasuke?!" He whimpered. "I do not want anything… I was just checking on you."

I scoffed. "Yeah why don't you go check on that girlfriend of yours, I think she has a mental illness." I looked at Miku who moaned and cuddled closer to me.

Naruto sighed. "I guess it is a little late to say we are not together anymore…" He said then looked at the floor. "She left me telling me that my feelings weren't real… and so on and so fourth." He looked at me and then at Miku. "It took me a while to understand but as usual my idiotic self was just too late." He bit his lip.

I sighed. "Go out with Sakura then she dates just about anyone…" I looked at him and saw his expression became more pained. "Seriously Naruto… What do you want from me…?"

He put on a weak smile. "You…" He said then laughed in a low voice. "You do not want me though…" He wants his best friend back? Heh…

My eyes widened. Wait, do I even want him back? I put my hand on my chest. I felt… Normal around him… The only thing that swelled inside me was spite… Why is that? Do I not love him anymore, or was that just an illusion? I looked away. "Can you leave? I need to think about something…"

The blond looked down and turned away and mouthed something that I did not catch and left the room.

I stared up at the roof and felt tears form in my eyes; the one that was cut throbbed as tears leaked from it. What does any of this mean? I want my Aniki…

Miku touched my forehead gently. "Sasuke, are you awake?"

I sat up and moaned. "What day is it, what did I miss?" I looked around and rubbed my eyes. "He is not here right?"

She frowned. "No… He has not come by today…" She played with my hair. "What were you dreaming about?" She asked curiously.

I closed my eyes as I remembered the dream and sighed. "Nothing." I lied. I do remember the dream. It was in a vast sky… And I was just standing there in the endless blue staring down at the grass when it happened. Naruto and Miku sped past me as they flew towards the ground and then I fell. I kept reaching towards them but they just moved further away. We crashed into what I thought was the ground and I was alone. Usually, when you crash to the ground in a dream… Don't you die? I looked at my hands. So am I alive? _Don't be ridiculous… Of course, your stupid ass is alive._ Yeah… I guess I could not get out of living that easily. _Idiot…_ I looked up at the roof that was splattered in paint. What am I going to do? _ You had better think of something soon… You are going to lose them._ I bit my lip and ran my fingers through my hair. Both of them… I looked over at Miku who was pulling her hair into a ponytail. "What are you doing?"

Miku looked up at me and grinned. "Ditching this hellhole, you in?" She said as she handed me my clothes. "I think it is about time to stop sulking and start planning."

I looked at my clothes and then sighed. "Miku… If I leave… Itachi will have a fit…" I muttered.

She shook her head. "Do not worry, I already talked to him. It is going to be fine. We agreed you staying in one place would be dangerous." She began to tug at my arm. "Come on. We should get going." She said, pulled my hospital gown off, tossed it to the side and stared at my chest for a moment. "Holy hell…"

My eyes widened and I grabbed my shirt and quickly put it on. "Please get out and I will change…" I muttered staring at the bed. I knew if I did not do it… She would.

She sighed and walked over to the door. "I'll be waiting out here…" She left the room and closed the door.

I put my hands over my face. I cannot believe she saw them… Why does everyone have to see these things… I put my hand on my chest and sighed. I stood up, pulled up my boxers, put on my pants, and walked over to the door. "I am done…" I muttered and pushed it open to see Miku talking to Toby. My eyes widened. She looked mad.

"Get out of here…" She snarled hatefully. She was trembling all over. Was it from fear or just hate? She growled and pulled back her arm and hit him in the face knocking off the mask. "Leave!"

He looked back at her, his red eyes glowed with hatred. "You are determined to die little girl…" He pulled out a knife.

I gasped, grabbed Miku, pulled her into the room and slammed the door shut. "Are you crazy!?"

She looked at me then sighed. "You just got us locked in this hellhole… With a psycho outside…"

I laughed nervously. "What was I going to do?"

She slapped herself in the face. "I do not know…"

--

READ && REVIEW!! :)


	5. Chapter 5

The Abused

Chapter Five

I glanced at Miku who looked like she was terrified. Wow… Seriously, how do I get myself in these fucking positions…? I listened to the sound of Toby hitting the door. qst was like drums echoing in my heads and his screams sounded so inhuman. I smiled at Miku and looked at the door. "Miku… I'm sorry… I was told not to let anything happen to you…" I pushed her away, slug the door open and closed it behind me. "Stay in there for a while." I looked at Toby who grinned darkly at me. I smiled. "Hello." I ran down the hallway. "Bye~" I dodged nurses and doctors and avoided the throbbing pain in my gut. I looked back to see Toby following me and laughed. To be honest I am fucking scared but hell… I am a pretty goddamn fast runner. I gasped and jumped over an old woman who was bent over picking up her glasses. "Sorry!" I called back to her. Damn I need to pay attention to my surroundings. I slammed into the elevator door and pressed the button. "Common bitch…" _Ding._ I ran inside and immediately began to push the 'close door' button. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" The door shut just in time to stop Toby from getting in. "Holy hell…" I ran my fingers through my hair. The door opened and I walked out and went into the men's bathroom. "Alright… I got to call Itachi…" I pulled out my phone and realized I was shaking. I sighed and slowly dialed his number and waited.

"Hello?" His voice rang through the phone and I felt a slight sense of relief.

I sighed and began to pace. "He is after me again Itachi…" I muttered. My voice was shaky. "What do I do?" I opened the door, saw Toby walking around, and closed it lightly. "He is looking for me…"

Itachi's voice began to sound panicked. "Where are you?!"

I laughed. "I am at the hospital… Boys bathroom on the first floor…" I put my hand over my now bleeding stomach. "I do not know what to do…"

"Stay there Sasuke! I am coming!" He shouted.

I closed my phone and sighed as I leaned against the wall. "Damn… It fucking hurts so much." I looked at my hand that was covered in blood and huffed. "Of course it is bleeding again…" I closed my eyes and imagined Itachi's panicked look as he came rushing to save me… He will not make it… I just love to hear his voice… I looked at the door and waited. It was only a matter of time, Toby will successfully murder me, and all will be well… So why am I running from that? I bit my lip. I could just end this all now… I stood up and wobbled a little. Damn… I am losing too much blood…

"Sasuke~"

My eyes widened and I looked at the door.

Toby opened the door and grinned at me. "Tsk, tsk. Silly little birdie tried to fly away with a broken wing." He pointed at my stomach. "Look at you… You are bleeding everywhere…"

I pressed my body against the wall and stared at him in horror. I wonder if when I die… Maybe I will get to see my mother… I smiled at him. "Do your worst…" That is right… I have more to look forward to when I die then I do living…

Toby chuckled. "Oh little brat… You think I am going to kill you quickly don't you?" He pulled out a knife and grinned at me. "You are mistaken…"

I shook my head. "You are wrong… I would much rather die… I smiled at him. I mean look at me… I am a disgrace… Nobody should even want to be around me…" I bit my lip as I stared at my hands. I looked up at him. "Hell, torture me as much as you like… I disserve it all."

"Stupid ass bitchy little bastard…"

My eyes widened as the voice came through the door. "Why?"

A grin spread across his face. "Did you miss me?" Naruto said then opened the doors wider. "Toby, you are under arrest." He pointed behind him. "The boys are taking you in." Holy hell. I knew he had friends in the police but… Wow.

I scoffed. "Fucking showoff…" I snarled then collapsed to the ground. I held my stomach.

Naruto glared at me. "Fuck you Sasuke! You were about to just go and die on me like that! Moreover, willingly might I add! I should fucking kick your ass!" He crossed his arms. "I am mad at you."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah… As if I fucking care." I coughed and looked at my hand. Figures… Blood…

Naruto's eyes widened. "Hey get a doctor in here!"

The moment I awoke… I wished I hadn't. I saw Naruto sitting on my bed with a worried look on his face. "Get. Out." I snarled.

Naruto scoffed. "Good to see you are okay." He growled and I noticed his shirt was covered in dry blood.

I stared at him blankly. "Did you hurt yourself?" I muttered trying to not sound as worried as I was.

He looked at his shirt then at me. "This? No… It was…" He scratched the back of his neck. "Well…" I bit my lip as I remembered how cute Naruto has always been. Why is he always there? He laughed nervously. "I kind of freaked out when you passed out… So this is your blood…" He laughed. "If you want I can take it off." Take it off slowly…

I slapped myself in the face. Holy hell what am I thinking? I glared at him. "No. Just keep it on." I looked out the window. "Where is Miku?" I muttered as I ran my fingers through my hair.

Naruto's grin faded. "She went home…" He looked away. "Sasuke… Do you really truly love Miku?"

What the fuck is he going on about? Of course, I love her! She is what makes my day so fucking bright! _Yet you are not going to say that to him… Because to be honest. Even you are not sure._ I clenched my teeth. Shut the fuck up. "I do love her. Why the fuck do you even care?" _Heh… _Stay out of my fucking head asshole… I saw a flash of agony in Naruto's eye that quickly disappeared. No… I am probably just imagining things.

Naruto smiled his usual idiotic smile… However, it seemed so cold. "Sasuke…" He walked over to the side of my bed and leaned over. I swallowed a lump in my throat. His face was only inches away from mine. He sighed and touched the side of my cheek then kissed my forehead. I held my breath and I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. What the hell… He ruffled my hair and walked away. "Tell Itachi 'hi' for me."

I touched my forehead. Why did he do that? I felt where he kissed and pouted. Why are people so damn confusing? _Not that confusing dumb ass._ Fuck off bitch. _You just called a part of yourself a bitch… Smooth._ I growled and sat up. What the fuck ever. I am out of this hellhole.

I walked out of the hospital holding my stomach. Every time a nurse walked by me, I had to stand strait and act as if I was not in pain. It just made my stomach hurt more.

"I knew you would not stay in there."

My eye twitched. "What are you, a stalker?" I mean really, he won't just go away… He is going to drive me insane._ Hello? You are already there._ Oh, shut up! Moreover, you are right there along with me! So fuck you. _No, no. there is no need; you fuck Naruto in your dreams enough for the both of us._ I let out a small sarcastic laugh then looked up at Naruto who was sitting on a tall white wall looking down at me as he swung his legs back and forward.

The blond grinned. "I don't know… Call me whatever helps you sleep at night."

My sex toy. Fuck! I slapped myself in the face. I am over that. I do not even like him. My mind flashed back to when he kissed me on the forehead and my face got hot. No! I love Miku. Miku damn it! "Just go the fuck away!" I scoffed and walked away. "I do not want to look at your face." Your sweet… Smiling face. My head began to throb. Damn it… All of this is torturing me. All I want is for things to go back to normal just without me loving Naruto! Why…? Why can't I just have a normal life? My hands began to tremble. I have to get away from him.

Naruto chased after me, running on the wall. "Wait, Sasuke! I want things to be like they were!" He suddenly tripped and gasped as he fell.

My eyes widened and it happed so quickly. When I opened my eyes, Naruto was in my arms and his eyes were closed tightly. I let out a sigh of relief. Then felt the throbbing pain in my stomach again and winced.

Naruto opened his eyes then stared at me. "S-sorry… I just can't think of living my life without you there… You have always been there."

I sighed, dropped him on his ass and walked away. Sorry Naruto… I stared at the ground as I began to walk away… I did not make it far though; Naruto tackled me and pulled my hair.

"You are such a bastard!" He screamed as tears fell from his face. "I did nothing to you! Then you just went and started to ignore me! You are my best friend damn it!" He stood over me crying.

I clenched my teeth. "You are driving me insane!" I yelled then rolled over. I glared up at him. "You do not think I have troubles?! Hell all these fucking years we have been friends I have loved you! And I do not even fucking know why!" Tears began to fall from my eyes. "I just want to be normal…" I put my arm over my face. "You make me insane. I can't even think strait around you… No joke damn it… You… You are so… So fucking adorable when you pout… You always fucking do it too! It is as if you do it on purpose just to throw me into confusion." I gasped as I felt Naruto's hand grab my arm and move it to look at me. "What?" I muttered pouting.

Naruto grinned at me. "Don't worry; I love that little boy that cried on the swings all by himself." He fell to his knees and kissed me on the lips. "I have always loved him." He whispered.

My eyes widened and I pushed him away. "Stop it. I am with Miku." I sat up and looked away. "You are a liar anyways. Just leave me alone okay. I…" I wrapped my arms around myself. "I can't…" I do not even know what I am doing!

"Shut up Sasuke."

I looked up at the wall and saw Miku sitting there glaring at me. Wow, everyone likes that wall. Good for looking down at trash like me… "M-Miku?"

She crossed her arms. "You really are an idiot Sasuke." She shook her head in disappointment. She looked at Naruto then smiled. "I owe you an apology…"

The blond scratched the back of his neck. "For what?" He asked nervously.

Yeah, for what? She did not do anything wrong… Did she?

Her smile faded slightly as she began to explain herself. "I should have never dated Sasuke. I am very sorry." She bowed her head and then looked at me. "And _you_…" She shook her head at me. "This sweet little boy just poured his heart and guts out for you and you just try and run away." She waved her finger side to side. "Naughty, naughty." She jumped off the wall and walked over to Naruto, grabbed his wrist, dragged him over towards me and pointed at me. "Hug and make up."

I glared at her. "What if I don't wan--"

"NOW."

I whimpered, stumbled to my feet, looked away and held out my arms. This is ridiculous. I waited for Naruto to wrap his arms around me so I could get this charade over and go sulk at Itachi's for an hour or so.

Naruto sighed. "Sasuke…"

I looked at him. "What?"

He smiled, touched the side of my face then wrapped his other arm around me and kissed me. His eyes fluttered closed and his body pressed closer to mine.

I whimpered and tried to pull away. This is not cool… Does he not care that Miku is standing right beside him? Oh my god. I felt my knees almost collapse from under me. He just shoved… His tongue in my mouth… My body felt like it was on fire…

"Okay, okay… Enough of that…"

I looked at Miku who was turning fifty different shades of red. Oh god… Now I feel like a total jackass. I just let idiot here French kiss me in front of her! I stared at the ground. "Miku I'm sorry…" I stared at the ground. "I-I do not know… What I should say… Or do."

She grinned at me. "Sasuke, I knew you loved Naruto… From the day I met you, you always looked at him and I could see in your eyes that you longed to be with him." She pointed a finger at me. "And do not fucking deny it, I may not be a strait A student like your ass but I know what I am talking about!" After her tiny explosion, she smiled again. "I decided I was going to talk to Naruto today and I found out… It was not my place to be with you." She grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and smiled. "I mean look at this cutie, I could never compare!" She pinched Naruto's cheek causing him to blush.

I looked at Naruto, then at Miku. What am I supposed to say? Wait, is she breaking up with me and forcing me to go out with Naruto? What the fuck? Holy hell I am so confused. I looked at them both again, opened my mouth closed it and opened it again then sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "What do you want me to say?" Miku pouted. "This is the part you go 'Yes it is true, I love Naruto with ever fiber of my being and I want to rape the shit out of him!'…"

I stared at her blankly. The rape comment had made even Naruto give her a curious look. "Say… What?"

She huffed. "Just shut up and tell him how you feel dumb ass!"

I looked at Naruto then looked down. "N-Naruto. I… I love you…"

This caused Naruto to get this huge adorable grin on his face. "I always wanted to hear you say that."

I looked at him then looked down. I still feel awkward. I glanced at Miku who was examining me. I feel so small all of the sudden… Like if, I say something wrong… She is going to kill me.

Miku sighed. "You look like you feel guilty… Look. I realized this just wrong…" She smiled and hugged me. "I love you and I always will, but you and I… Well let's face it you are gay and me, I want a guy I feel like I can't break." She giggled at her joke then looked at me. "From this point on, we are friends, and that is it. Besides… You two are just so damn cute together!"

I glanced at Naruto then scoffed. "I don't see it."

She shoved Naruto into me then smiled. "Well, I do now get over it!"

I looked at her pouting. "In other words… You are going to make me go out with Naruto whether I like it or not?"

She nodded. "That or I will kick your ass."

This is just… Crazy…

I stared up at the roof and sighed. People really do suck the energy out of me… I groaned and rolled over on the couch and strained to reach the remote. "Damn thing…" I sighed and gave up on the remote and continued to stare at the roof. I was still trying to get use to all these new changes. For one, I cannot sit up with out my gut hurting; which sucks… I am not going to be able to remove my eye patch for a week and I am dating Naruto… I let out a heavy sigh and put my hand over my eye patch. Everything, it all feels so strange to me.

"Sasuke~"

I looked over to see Naruto grinning and holding a plate of… Something. I raised an eyebrow. "What is it…?"

He smiled. "Ramen and sweet tea!"

I grimaced. "You know I hate ramen and sweet things…"

He pouted. So cute… "They are the only things I know how to make…" He muttered.

I sighed. "Forget it Naruto… You eat it, I will make something." I sat up and winced.

Naruto set the plate down and put his hand on my chest. "Stop it, don't get up… You need to rest…" He muttered giving me a worried look. His blue eyes showed how worried ad upset he was.

I smiled and pulled him into my arms. I wish I could stay like this forever… "I love you…" I muttered into his ear.

Naruto laid down and cuddled close to me. "So what is the agenda for the day?" He muttered as he played with my bandages.

I began to stroke his soft golden locks. "Just staying here with you sounds nice…" I wonder if this is just a good dream… The sweetest dream I have dreamt in years… I hope I never wake up then…

--

Yes, yes, I know! This chapter is short. This will probably be the only chapter like this well because I felt like writing a short one this time. In addition, many people are probably mad about the whole Miku thing… Sorry about that hehe I just love to torture people sometimes. However, she is only one bump along the road of Naruto and Sasuke's Relationship! So yes, there are a lot more unpleasant situations to come. I hope you keep reading and do not forget to _**Review**_ My Lovelies~ :3

"


	6. Chapter 6

The Abused

Chapter Six

…I am in so much trouble. I looked at Itachi who was glaring at me. "I-I'm sorry…" I muttered then looked at Naruto who was almost in tears. You see, Naruto insisted he had to make _something_ to eat that I like. Well, I told him to make eggs. They are so very simple to make! I know it was partially my fault for believing he knew how to use a stove… Anyways, somehow he messed up and burnt up Itachi's beloved kitchen. Yes, Itachi has one thing he loves more then anything and everything in the world and that is his cute little kitchen, not his little brother, but his fucking kitchen. I looked at Itachi, preparing for the worst possible punishment. "Look I will find a way to fix it or something!" Not that I want to do that 'or something' but I really have no choice in the matter…

He growled then looked at Naruto who looked up at him with eyes full of tears, his anger subsided slightly, and he sighed. "You two are getting jobs and paying for the repairs." He said crossing his arms.

"Jobs?!" I screeched. You have to be kidding, I have already tried to apply for jobs, and people always fire me! I always snap off and say something cocky or I get in trouble because some ho tries to rape me that or the manager tries to molest me.

Naruto smiled at him and wiped away his tears. "Okay!" He said as his face lit up. How can he be so excited?! We are talking about me, getting along with people, outside of school! This includes strippers, hags, crazy old guys, and worst of all psycho chicks who want my number! Granted you find all of those in school… However! I have to go there! I should not have to work in a public place with… I cringed. …People. I grimaced at the thought. I decided this was ridiculous and so I whined to Itachi. "I do not want to!" I said as I tugged on his shirt. "Make me do something else!"

He glared at me. "You are doing it whether you like it or not!"

"I am not!" Therefore, Naruto and I went out on a search for a job... Not that it is going to go well or anything.

I looked at Naruto who politely shook the old man who owned the shop Naruto wanted to work at, and introduced him-self to him then looked at me urging me to do the same. I sighed and shook his hand. "… Sasuke Uchiha. Nice to meet you…" I murmured.

The old man squeezed my hand gently and laughed. "Nice to meet you young man. You seem to be quite the shy one compared to your friend here." He said glancing at Naruto who had a giant grin on his face. "I think I have the perfect job for the both of you, though the pay is quite low." He said frowning.

I shrugged. "Anything to make Itachi shut up." I said then flashed a weak smile at the old man. Ugg, it hurts to smile I hope it did not make me look crazy…

He chuckled. "I see."

So maybe things did go well but still…!

This day is not going well for me at all… Naruto decided for me that we were going to start working today… On top of the fact, I have to stock the shelves and pretend I care what others ask me while I am _clearly_ busy… I sighed and held my stomach. The pain was excruciating. I groaned then continued stacking cans on the shelf. All I have to do is survive the day and all the other days until I pay off Itachi… Fuck me.

"Sasuke?"

I blinked then turned around to see Pein. "Oh, hey." I turned back around and continued to put the cans on the shelf.

He chuckled. "Itachi told me you were out job hunting, but I did not expect you to have a job already." He said then crossed his arms. "How is your stomach?"

I glanced at him then shrugged. "Normal… It hurts a lot but I will live." I sighed, turned, and looked at him. "You are not going to kill me right?" I asked then looked at the floor. Pein is scary when he is mad; I have seen him full out punch Itachi when Itachi lied to him. He has a very short fuse for a laid-back joker…

Pein sighed. "I admit I truly wanted to, but Mi-Mi told me not to so I will spare you." He laughed and scratched the back of his neck. "It is hard you know? Mi-Mi is my precious baby sister and all."

I blinked. "Mi-Mi?" Wow… And to think, I thought Itachi came up with weird nicknames… Like Sasu-peach. My eye twitched. That was the most horrid nickname ever. I had a phase in my childhood where I was eating peaches as if they were candy so he called me that ridiculous name. He said it to me when I was at school too!

A small sweet smile appeared on his face. "Yeah, it was the nickname mom gave her… Mine was Na-Na…" He looked at me and noticed my confused look. "Don't ask…" He muttered then sighed. "Anyways, where is Naruto?"

I sighed and began to stack the cans again. "Out front, he's the cashier…" He is probably laughing this very moment as he happily slides the groceries across the scanner… That thing will probably amuse him for the next week…

Pein laughed. "Wow that is the perfect job for him, he is always so bright and cheery, and I bet he will get a raise before you do." He teased.

I scoffed. "No kidding..." I let out a small laugh then sighed. "I wonder what is going to happen…" I muttered then looked at the floor. "I mean…" I shook my head. "No, never mind." I went back to stocking the shelves and sighed. I wish for once that things did not seem so confusing… I wonder what I am supposed to do if my father continues to send people, or if Naruto and I do not work out or I end up dying and leaving him, will he miss me? Damn why am I wonder such annoying things?

"Sasuke… I think you worry a little too much."

My eye widened and I looked at Pein who was walking away. "Hey! Wait, what do you mean by that?"

Pein held up his hand as he walked away. "Sorry to bug you, I am going to visit Naruto now."

I bit my lip and looked at the rows and rows of cans. "What the hell…" Confusing…

What. The. Fuck. I stared blankly at Itachi who had Deidara pinned to the wall; I mean I knew they were together but damn, at least do your business in Itachi's room! My mouth hung slightly open and I had this sudden urge to vomit. I quickly ran up to my room and slammed the door shut. I did not need to see that. I sighed, ran my fingers through my hair, fell back against my bed, and stared at the roof. "What am I doing here?"

"Hey Sasuke."

I blinked, sat up and looked out my window to see Naruto sitting on a branch by my window. I sighed and opened the window. "What are you doing?"

He grinned and leaned in the window and kissed me. "I missed you." He whispered as he gently brushed the side of my cheek.

I sighed and pulled him into the window. "I missed you too, but you could have come in through the door." I looked at him and picked the leaves out of his hair. "Jeez…"

He grinned up at me brightly. "That would be too boring!" He said then laughed and hugged me. "We are leaving again anyways." He grabbed my arm. "I want to show you something." He muttered then crawled back out of the window.

I sighed, followed him, and looked down at the ground. "Can I just go out the front door?" I muttered pouting.

He looked at me. "No way! That takes the whole fun out of 'sneaking out'!" He said then jumped down out of the tree. "Come on, jump."

I stared at the ground and groaned. Did I mention this is a two-story house just like my father's? Well it is, and I have fallen out of my window before and it is not very pleasant, besides… I swallowed a lump in my throat. I hate heights.

Naruto chuckled. "Don't worry Sasu~ I'll catch you!"

I scoffed. "Fuck off." _You are so weak._ Before I knew it, I ended up jumping down out of the tree. I blinked and looked around. "What the hell?" _Heh._ Do not tell me you fucking did that. I bit my lip. No. That is not possible… _Think what you want idiot, this body has always been rightfully mine._ I clenched my teeth. Shut up…

Naruto blinked. "Sasuke…?"

My eye widened and I snapped back to reality. "What? Sorry…" I looked down. "Let's just go." The blond nodded, began to lead the way and I followed. I stared at the ground as I kept up with him. He can't control me… Can he? Why? Why, do all the fucked up things happen to me? You don't hear other people talking about being controlled by some crazy ass voice in their head… Then again, it is not a very popular topic… I ran my fingers through my hair. Maybe I should tell Shizune… Speaking of her… I should probably stop avoiding her counseling… I stopped going because she always yelled at me about giving up with Naruto… She would start our conversation with 'hello Sasuke, are you talking to Naruto' or 'so, you are Naruto still not talking?' then she would go into this psychotic rant. … I think she wants to run my life… I let out a heavy sigh then bumped into Naruto. "Ah, sorry…" Stop spacing out Sasuke you idiot! I growled and hit myself in the face.

Naruto looked at me and smiled. "Look, we are here."

I looked around and realized we were at the school. "Why are we here?" I muttered.

He laughed. "You will see." He grabbed my hand, dragged me to a door, pulled a key out of his pocket an unlocked the door.

I blinked. "You stole the keys to the school?!" I shouted.

He covered my mouth. "Hush!" He whispered harshly then pulled me inside the building. We found our way through the school and up the stairs to the roof where Naruto ran to the edge and looked out. "It's especially beautiful today…" He whispered then looked back at me and smiled.

I walked over next to him and stared out at the vast hills and up at the starry sky with a luminescent full moon hanging above everything dimly lighting the world. It was breathtaking. I looked at Naruto. "This is amazing…" I muttered. My eye widened when I realized he was staring up at me with a strange expression. "What is wrong?"

He looked down and sighed as he leaned against the chain link fence. "It feels so unreal." He slid down and sat on the ground, pulling his legs into his chest. "I mean now that we are together… It reels like some weird dream… An all too happy dream…" He looked up at me. "Sasuke, do you feel like that too?" He pouted. "I'm scared to hold you because you might vanish from my arms… I'm scared to kiss you because I am afraid you will realize maybe I am not good enough for you… And…" He sighed and looked at his hands. "I wonder if I am just kidding myself."

I fell to my knees and wrapped my arms around him. "Damn it Naruto, you worry even more then I do. I'm always thinking I am dreaming when I am with you. Every second I am near you I feel more and more like I am about to wake up to find you gone." I grabbed his face and pressed my lips against his, kissed his forehead and pressed mine against his. "I won't vanish as long as you make sure I do not wake up." I whispered to him and gently touched his cheek. "I love you so much… I have always wanted to be able to say that to you knowing you feel the same." I laughed lightly. "It feels so amazing…"

His face flustered. "I love you too… In addition, I'm so glad you are here… I have been so dense when it came to your feelings towards me." He laughed a little. "Now that I think about it, I was _extremely_ dense. I have always loved you but I always brushed off your feelings thinking of them as impossible." Tears fell from his eyes. "I was so selfish."

I never realized how much we both hid our feeling in order not to hurt each other until now. We are opposites but at the same time… We are so, so much alike. I bit my lip and pulled him into my arms. "Selfish?" I laughed. "I love you so fucking much."

Naruto laughed and whipped his eyes. "I love you too…"

For once in my life… I feel like… I have the right to live, and be happy with Naruto there by my side. It may be corny but… Well to be honest. Naruto is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me.

Only a few minutes passes and we had come to a point we wear pulling each other's clothes off in desperation as we connected our lips together. Naruto groaned as he pulled at my buttons on my shirt carelessly. I smiled and unbuttoned the blonds pants. I fumbled to unzip then and pull them off. I chuckled when Naruto's face visibly got redder. "I love you." I whispered against his ear. I felt his body tremble in my arms.

"Oh my god."

I froze, slowly tuned my head and gasped. "S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-SA-SAKURA?"You are kidding. It is going to spread all over the school now… Evil pink haired whore… Fuck that doesn't even matter! I looked down at the flustered Naruto and pouted. Nothing goes my way! I was about to make my wildest dream reality and this… _Evil Bitch._ Evil Bitch, thank you, she just goes and ruins it! Ah, you are watching this aren't you? _In great amusement._ I laughed nervously.

Sakura dropped her stuff and went to scream.

I quickly jumped up and covered her mouth. "Shh!" I looked at Naruto who sat up and quickly put on his clothes then at Sakura. Fucking bitch. I sighed. "Please do not say anything about this…"

She trembled as she stared at Naruto. "H-He tried to rape you Sasuke?!"

My eye twitched. Is she stupid? "Y-you have it all wrong…" I looked down and my face felt hot. "W-we are dating." I saw her go to scream again and covered her mouth. "Sakura please! Do it for me…"

She looked at me then at Naruto. "Why him…?" She muttered sounding a little hurt. "I… I have always liked you; I have tried so much for you to like me!" And failed miserably...

I sighed. "I'm sorry… Naruto is the one I love…" I looked at Naruto who was standing beside me now. I then looked down and saw my clothes were messy and began to play with them. "Y-You see… We have for a while and…"

She scoffed and her mood suddenly changed from hurt to anger. "It is sickening… Another guy? Really Sasuke? You both are disgusting."

The words hit me so hard my body ached. A disgusting whore said _I _was disgusting?! Because I love him? I looked at Naruto who began to cry and anger filled me. How dare she?! She can upset me, but not _him_! I slapped her across the face. "How _dare_ you." I snarled. I wrapped my arms around Naruto's crying form. "Call me what you want, but you are sickening, how many diseases do you have? Five? Fifteen?!" I laughed darkly. Hell, you even had sex with Ino, hypocrite much you fucking disease?!"

She stood there with shock on her face as she held her cheek. "W-where did you hear it from?"

I laughed darkly again. "One of your friends phoned me when you were talking about it with her, I heard the whole conversation about how you got drunk and fucked her." I felt so fucking good bringing the whore down that I continued. "Women like you make guys like me gay, you are sick, you fuck anything that moves!"

She scrambled to find something to say. "W-what about you?! You had sex with that one stripper Naruto hooked you up with to get rid of your virginity!"

I closed my eye and grinned. "Never happened, I'm still a virgin, I paid her to lie to Naruto," At this point I looked at Naruto. "Sorry Naruto I did not want you to continue asking me why I had not had sex yet… It was embarrassing." I said giving him a small smile.

She growled. "Whatever, I am going to tell everyone about you two!"

I scoffed. "Yeah, and I will tell about you and Ino."

She chuckled. "Oh Dear Sasuke, I have proof, you do not!"

I glared at her. "What proof bitch?!"

She grinned. "You act like you two are going to be able to resist holding each other in public! You act like there are not eye _always_ watching."

My eye widened and I stared at her blankly. She is right they will find out anyways. I smiled. "Tell them then. It will make my life easier, better yet. I will kiss Naruto in front of everyone during school because that is how much I love him!"

Naruto gasped. "Sasuke that is embarrassing."

I shook my head. "I do not care, I want the whole world to know, you are mine!" I looked at Sakura and grinned. "So do what you want, but." I grabbed Naruto. "This is reality." I crashed our lips together and then blond moaned in pleaser. I pulled away then looked back at the whore. "Get over it bitch and get off _our_ roof."

She whimpered then ran off crying.

Heh, score one for gay guy! Maybe God doesn't hate gay people! No wait, I had better not get my hopes up. I clasped my hands together, I'm sorry I'm a sinful child, please don't punish me! I looked at Naruto who looked like he was about to pass out. "H-hey are you okay?" His face was bright red and he was lying against me limply.

His face went to normal and he glared at me. "Sasuke! You just kissed me in front of Sakura!"

I leaned down so I was inches from his face. "And?"

He looked down flustered again. "S-She saw us kiss…" He is so cute…

I laughed and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you."

He looked up at me. "Sasuke! This could be a problem…"

I smiled and began to pull his shirt off from over his head. "Back to what we were doing~" I chimed happily. I want to change the subject…

He whimpered. "People are going to disparage us!" He screamed as tears fell from his eyes.

I bit my lip and then sighed and fell on my knees. "I know that… I know some of our friends will probably stop talking to us and some will be accommodating… But it is not as if we can hide it forever… I do not want to… I want people to know I have you and nobody else can or ever will… If I am going to be hated by most of those people, I do not care! You are all that matters." Tears began to fall from my eye. "As long as it is not you saying those hurtful things. Then I do not care!"

Naruto sank to his knees and hugged me. "I love you so much Sasuke…" He laughed. "Want to finish what we started… Mister Virgin?"

I flustered and looked away. "I-I'm not in the mood now…" I said as I wiping my eye. I should not have mentioned that… I feel… I felt my face get hotter. So inexperienced… My eye widened when I say Naruto's shirt drop on the ground. "E-Eh?" I looked up at him to see a cute grin on his face as his chest stood in the moonlight exposed.

"Are you in the mood now?"

My mouth dropped and I felt my body tremble. "I-I don't know…" I said staring at him blankly.

The blond closed one eye and grinned. "Ehh~? Really~?" His fingers slowly moved downward and tugged at his pants to unbutton them.

My eye widened as his pants fell to his ankles. "N-Naruto? Y-you really wouldn't…" I swallowed a lump in my throat. "Take off your boxers… Right?"

He looped his thumps into his boxers and went to pull them off.

I gasped and grabbed his arms. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I can't do this!" I stared at the ground blushing. I feel so ridiculous…

He smiled. "What were you doing before?"

I bit my lip. "I-I do not know, I was just going with the mood… It is not like I knew what I was doing…"

Naruto laughed. "Odd… A pervert who does not know what he is doing…"

I pouted. "Naruto it is not funny… And I want my first time with you to be amazing!" I gasped and then looked away. Ah, I said something embarrassingly cheesy and… I cringed. Cute…

Naruto's face flustered. "S-Sasuke…?" He smiled and lifted my head up. "Damn Sasuke… The way you act… It is so fucking cute."

I looked down. "People… They usually do not call me cute…" I looked away and scratched the back of my neck. "It does not suit me well, you know…?" I muttered then sighed and looked back at Naruto who pressed his lips against mine. I gasped. "What the hell?!"

He pouted. "What do you mean what the hell?" He bit his lip and looked away. "Y-You did not like it did you?"

My eye widened. "Of course I did!" I looked down. "You just caught me off guard…" I make an idiot of myself around him… Why do I always do that?

He grinned at me. "Don't think you are getting out of sex that easy though."

I stared at him blankly. Oh god… I backed away a little. "N-Naruto you would… Force me?"

He laughed and crossed his arms. "How does tying you to a bed sound?" Oh my fucking god he is going to rape me.

I laughed nervously and scooted away from him. "W-we can try again some other time… I just can't do it now."

Naruto suddenly got a wicked smile that vanished as quickly as it appeared. His eyes began to water up. "I thought you loved me." He said looking away hurt.

This is not fair! I whimpered. "Of course I love you but I want to wait…"

Naruto sighed and rested his head on my shoulder. "Che, fine."

I let out a heavy sigh. Thank god… I looked at him. I wonder why he wants to do it so badly though… I will ask him later… It doesn't feel safe to bring it up in a dark secluded place…

Damn it… I covered my good eye and sighed. I could not sleep last night… I kept thinking about… Sex… I whimpered and put my pillow over my face. I sat up and stared out my window then glanced at the lock and let out a nervous laugh and locked the window. Just in case… I got dressed, grabbed my bag, and descended the stairs. I saw Itachi sitting on the couch reading a book and sighed. "Good morning…"

He glanced at me. "Ah, good morning Sasuke." He muttered then continued reading.

I walked over to the couch and rested my head on the arm of the couch. "Can I talk to you about something?" I hope he will listen to me… I need some sort of advice.

He closed his book and removed his reading glasses. "What is it Sasuke?" He said giving me a worried look.

I stared off into the distance. "I wanted to talk about… Sex."

Itachi's froze and his mouth stood open. "W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-why?!" He asked in shock.

I glanced at him and sighed. "Naruto wants to have sex." There is no use beating around the bush…

Itachi stared at me blankly. "He seems so innocent though." He looked at his hand, slapped himself then looked at me. "It hurts?" He began to cry. "Why are one of my nightmares coming true?!"

I looked at him confused. "What?"

He pouted and hugged me. "Revert back to a child damn you! We will talk about sex in another ten or a hundred years! When did you get so tall?!" He shouted as he shook me roughly and continued to cry.

Heh, I should have known Itachi would freak out… I pried him off and sighed. "Never mind… I'll ask someone else… Or something…" To be honest I was hoping Itachi knew what I should do…

He grabbed my shirt and yanked me back onto the couch. "Sit!" He sighed and then sat in silence for a moment. "What do you want to know?"

I shrugged. "I just want to know… How?"

He looked at me, flustered and looked at the phone. "I am going to use a life line… I-I think I will call Deidara and Pein for this…" He said nervously and dialed their numbers.

It was only minutes and they were stumbling into the door. "What is the emergency?!" The screamed as they fell inside the house.

Konan who probably drove the idiots sighed. "Itachi… What is going on?" She asked calmly as she walked over to the couch and sat on the arm next to me.

He pouted, wiped his eyes, and pointed at me. "H-h-h-h-he wants to talk… About SEX!"

She blinked and looked at me. "Ehh, really~? She poked at me. "Who is it? You can tell me~" She laughed.

I looked away. "Naruto…" I muttered as I began to fidget. I should have run away before they got here… Damn it.

Pein gasped. "So you guys are going to have sex?!"

My face flustered and I sank into the couch. "I-I don't know…"

Konan raised an eyebrow. "Still a virgin aren't you?"

I felt like melting into the couch and becoming lint or something. This was just plain stupid. This is why I should not talk to people… "Y-Yeah…"

She waved me to the side. "Scoot."

I moved over one cushion so she could sit down.

"Explain what you want to know Sasuke…"

I looked t her then at the rest of them. "Ah… Well… S-Should I do it?"

"No!" Itachi blurted.

Konan glared at him then looked at me. "Do you think you are ready for that?"

I wish it was just Konan… She is easier to talk to… The rest are well… Idiots. I fidgeted. "I don't know… When am I going to be ready do you think?"

She thought for a moment. "Well. There has to be a physical attraction and I am guessing you two are going out so of course you are attracted to him… There also has to be a mood. Like for example in this room, there is a very tense atmosphere because you are uncomfortable and a certain big brother is throwing a fit on the other side of this couch…" She said smiling as her eye twitched.

Itachi pouted. "What?!"

Pein sighed. "Sorry Konan, we will get him out of your hair." He said then dragged Itachi out of the room.

She smiled at me. "Do you want to do _that_ with him?"

I looked down. "I do not know what to do… Of course, I am attracted to him… And I want to do _that_ with him but… I'm scared it will not be good enough…"

She smiled. "So that is your real question? You do not know how and whether you will regret it am I right?"

I bit my lip and nodded.

She grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and began to write something down. "I have know you for a while, and I know for a fact, I would be better writing 'how' on a piece of paper."

I looked away and laughed nervously. She knows ho it works with two guys? How the hell does she know that? No… I do not want to know.

"And."

I looked at her. "And?"

She smiled. "If you truly love Naruto, you could not possibly regret it…" She closed her eyes and sighed. "You kids really do grow up quickly don't you?" She ruffled my hair, folded up the paper and put it in my shirt pocket. "Good luck Sasuke." She smiled and stood up. "If you need anything else my number is on that paper, Lord know Itachi is hopeless when it comes to advice."

I put my hand over my shirt pocket and looked up at her. "Thank you…"

Konan smiled. "I hope to have a cute kid like you one day."

My eye widened and I looked down.

She laughed. "Later."

A kid like me? …Why?

I read the paper and the further I read the more and more I realized… I can't do this. I crammed it back in my pocket and stacked some cans on the shelves. "What does she mean anyways. "Whoever is the bottom…?" She wrote two sets of directions… One said 'The Uke' And the other said 'The Seme'… Top and bottom? Is that a ranking system? Great, I will have to call Konan and ask her now…

"Sasuke!"

I screamed then looked back at Naruto. "Do not come out of nowhere like that!"

He laughed. "We get a break, let's go get lunch." He said grabbing my arm. "We should get hamburgers!"

"Yeah…" I sighed. I do not know what I am getting myself into…

He gave me a worried look. "Are you okay?"

I looked up and laughed nervously. "Me, yeah! I am perfectly fine!" I looked away still laughing. "Why do you ask?"

He pouted. "You are acting strange…" He muttered.

I looked down. "S-Sorry about that." Shit, I am upsetting him… "A-anyways I do not want a hamburger… I want salad."

He scoffed. "Weird."

I began to play with my eye patch as he dragged me out of the building. He is so forceful…

What…? I pulled at a sting on my pants. "Um could you repeat that...? You totally lost me..."

Konan sighed through the phone. "Seme is like the man and Uke is like the woman. Is that understandable?"

My eye twitched. "Why did you write both down?"

She laughed. "Just in case."

I sighed. "Whatever… Alright… Thanks for the help Konan…"

"No problem Sasuke…"

I hung up the phone and lay back on the bed. "She was making fun of me wasn't she?" I muttered to myself.

"Who was?"

I screamed and sat up. "What are you doing here?!" Holy fuck talking about scaring the shit out of someone!

Naruto laughed as he closed the window. Ah. I swore I locked that… How did he get in here? He sat there and crossed his legs. "I got bored and came here…" He laughed. "My house is boring without you." He pulled out a bag and grinned. "Want to smoke?"

I gasped and shoved it back in his pocket. "Idiot, Itachi would kill me!"

"NO SEX!"

My eye widened and I looked at the door. H-He did not just say that… How did he even know Naruto was here? … Wait. I yelled didn't I? Damn it.

Naruto face turned red. "W-what is he talking about?" He looked at me pouting.

I shook my head. "Nothing, he is having a mental breakdown…" I looked out the window. "So how did you get in my window? I locked it…"

He grinned. "Its. A. Secret~" He said as he poked me in the nose.

My eye twitched. "Whatever… What do you want to do?"

The blond fidgeted. "Well… I-I do not know."

I sighed and looked at the television. He is so fucking cute I just want to rip his clothes off… But… It seems so damn complicated! It keeps going through my mind that what I do will not be good enough… "We can watch TV…. Your favorite show is on."

He smiled. "Okay."

I turned on the TV and gave him the remote. It seemed so much easier before when I did not even think about it and wanted to rape him. But now…

Naruto laid his head in my lap. "Sasuke… What are we going to do on Monday when we have school?"

I looked down at him and stroked the side of his face. "We have to tell everyone of course that or Sakura will start problems…" It has gotten harder to not want to just touch him when I know he would not mind at all. A shiver rolled down my spine.

He sighed. "Oh… Okay."

I do not want Monday to come… I want to just stay in my room alone with Naruto… Everything is going to be so chaotic isn't it? I'm somewhat scared…

--

Ahah! Another long chapter… Meh, this chapter was such a pain; I had to fight my brother and sister for the comp so I could type it! Also, to those who left those lovely reviews, I thank you ;) your reviews always brighten my days so yes, please do not forget to _**Review**_ My Lovelies! In addition, the next chapter may be a little late so sorry about that, the comp is hard to get in my house. Love you guys! 3


	7. Chapter 7

The Abused

Chapter Seven

I stood in front of the school with Naruto's hand in mine. "Whatever they say… It doesn't matter okay Naruto?" I looked at him and gave him a reassuring smile. I knew I did not care what people thought but Naruto… People treat him badly enough in this school… I will not allow them to belittle him!

He looked at me and smiled nervously. "Let's just get it over with…" He muttered.

He and I skipped school Monday… We were slightly afraid of what people would say… Or do even… We spent the whole day in my room together just talking and laughing. We actually did not want to go today either. Itachi insisted we did though.

I pushed opened the door and looked around. For some reason I kept imagining being attacked by pitchforks and torches. I guess I should think more modern though. Shotgun and knifes?

"Sasuke!"

My eye widened and I looked in the direction of the voice. "Miku?" I looked at her then looked down. "So what kinds of rumors are going around?" I asked bitterly.

She laughed. "You are not going to believe this but… You guys… Are famous."

My eye twitched. "Y-You're kidding me…" Famous?! Are you serious?! I sighed, I guess it is better then psycho's with guns pitchforks, knives or torches…

Naruto blushed. "What all happened?" He asked then tightened his grip on my hand.

She grinned. "Well the evil pink haired whore spread the rumor and well a lot of people were saying 'Really?' and 'Finally!' it was so funny!" She scratched the back of her neck. "Isn't it funny everyone knew you guys were perfect for each other, except you two? Ah-ha-ha-ha!" She whipped the small tear droplets she got from laughing so hard. "You should go look in the lunch room…"

I looked at Naruto confused, then at her. "The lunchroom?"

She nodded and dragged me by my arm. "Come on it is so cool!"

I looked at Naruto who seemed a little more relaxed. "Heh, we worry too much don't we?" I joked then looked at the floor. This is why people confuse me… I was honestly prepared to kill someone today…

Miku opened the door and a burst of excitement rang out suddenly. "Sasuke~" "Naruto~"

I blinked and saw a few people wink at me and felt myself turn to stone. This is worse. I would rather they hate me! Someone shoot me! This is humiliating!

A shy girl shoved through the group and looked at me blushing as she fidgeted and played with her skirt. "S-Sasuke-Kun… H-Have you and Naruto…" She began to fidget. "Did _it_ yet?"

I felt my face get hot and I stood there in shock. W-w-w-w-w-what kind of person asks that?! These people are on more drugs then Gaara!

"Naru-Chan how did you win Sasuke-Kun's heart?!"

The blond flustered. "I um… Ah…" He buried his face in my chest. "Sasuke… I don't know what to say."

"Kyaa~ they are so cute together."

I think I am going insane… I looked down at Naruto. "On the count of three we are going to pinch each other okay?" Because if this is real, we are making a run for it.

The blond nodded. "One… Two…"

"Three" We pinched each other then winced.

Oh god, I am not dreaming… I grabbed Naruto, yanked him out of the crowd, and ran. "This is ridiculous…!" I glanced back to see a few people yelling at us. Idiots…

The blond pulled me into Kakashi's classroom. "Kakashi we need somewhere to hide." He said frantically he was virtually on the verge of tears. I feel like this is my fault…

Kakashi smiled and locked the door. "Don't worry they won't find you in here." He laughed. "You two are pretty popular." He sat on top of his desk. "After a week the commotion should die down…" He crossed his arms. "Heh, but congratulations…" He smiled and pulled his perverted book out of his pocket. "Anyways you guys can relax in here till the bell rings, after that you will have to fend for yourselves in the classroom." He gave us a small apologetic smile. "But you can always stay with Shizune. The kids seem terrible frightened of her when she is mad."

I laughed nervously. They have a right to be… She is fucking scary…

Naruto walked over to the board and began to draw on it. He was obviously much more calm… Thank goodness… "He-he. Sasuke look." He pointed to a small cat he drew. "Cute, ne?"

I smiled. "Not as cute as you."

He blushed and continued to draw on the board.

Kakashi looked over his book, smiled, stood up and walked over to the board. "Naruto want to see something cute?"

The blond nodded happily his face lighting up with joy.

Kakashi began to scribble something then giggled when he finished. "Picture perfect."

The blond gasped and went to wipe it away. "That isn't cute!"

I blinked and walked over to see Kakashi drew a chibi Naruto and Me kissing. I stared at the little Naruto and blushed a little. "C-cute…" I muttered putting my hand over my mouth. I looked at Naruto who was turning a million shades of red and his eyes watering. "I'm not cute."

I laughed. "You are though…" I grabbed his arm and pulled him close to me. "I love you…"

Naruto blushed and looked away. "I-I love you too…"

Kakashi giggled as his face turned red. "The atmosphere in here is so lovey-dovey~" Fucking pervert.

"Kakashi? Who are you talking to?"

I blinked and saw Iruka step out of Kakashi's office. "Iruka? What are you doing here?" I asked confused. His class is in a completely different wing then Kakashi's…

He looked at me then Naruto and sighed. "Kakashi's office… You know how it is nice and neat… I'm the reason."

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Ah, Iruka aren't you and Kakashi together?"

Iruka's face turned red and he dropped what was in his arms and began to fling them around nervously. "I-I-I-I-I-I-It's not like that!" He pointed at himself. "Co-workers are not supposed to date!!" He said pointing between him and Kakashi.

Kakashi wrapped his arm around Iruka. "You are right, it is going on, 3 years now…" He laughed. "It took me forever to convince him." He held up a peace sign then kissed Iruka's cheek.

Iruka pouted. "You shouldn't tell student's that with such a big grin on your face."

Kakashi smiled. "I'm glad to be with you…" He pouted. "Besides, it is not like these two are going to say anything."

I smiled. "I have no reason to say anything."

Naruto nodded in agreement. Is it me, or is he getting cuter every day? He began to play with something in his pocket and I reached for it curiously. Naruto's eyes widened and he pulled away. "S-Stop!"

My eyes widened. "W-What is with that reaction?" I said frowning.

He blushed and looked at me shocked. "Oh, no I did not mean that! It is just I have something for you… But I do not want to give it to you yet." He looked down fidgeting. "S-Sorry…"

My face felt hot suddenly. He got me a present. I reached for him and the bell rang. Ah… Shit… I wanted to kiss him but… "We have to put up with the psychos…" I pulled my hand away, put it in my pocket, and walked back to my usual seat in the back. Today was going to suck.

Naruto walked in front of my desk. "Sasuke."

I looked up at him. "What?" My eye widened and Naruto pulled away from the sudden kiss he attacked me with. "I love you." He muttered then sat in his seat.

I sank in my chair. Oh my god… That was amazing… Okay so maybe today will not be so bad…

I take that back… I groaned as I felt eyes staring at me. What is everyone's issue? Do they not know what personal space is? I looked at Naruto who looked at me and smiled. Heh. Now I feel better… I laid my head down on my desk and closed my eyes. I really do not care about school at this point. I looked out the window and sighed. I remember how hard I use to try in school just for my dad to tell me good job… I scoffed. He's never said it to this day. I felt a cold feeling wash over me. "Stupid old man…" I muttered under my breath. I felt miserable suddenly. I looked over at Naruto who was scribbling on his paper obviously not paying attention. I smiled and then closed my eyes. At least one thing good happened in my life… Oh god I am talking like an old man. I ruffled my hair and growled. I hate always letting my mind wander.

"Sasuke."

I blinked and looked back at someone I usually do not even notice. "W-What?" It was a boy with brown hair and honey colored eyes. Just another person I do not care about…

The boy smiled. "Can you give this to Miku?"

I looked at the thing he was handing me. "A letter?"

He nodded then looked down blushing. "When you went for Naruto and got him, well it encouraged me… To write her this."

I took the note. "Yeah… I'll give it to her." I turned around and examined the note. A love letter, huh? I glanced at Naruto and smiled. I bet a love letter will amuse him…" I pulled out a pen and began to scribble down what would be my fist love letter to Naruto.

_**Naruto,**_

_**I thought you would enjoy this… I decided to write my first love letter to you. Ah, this is embarrassing, and I do not know how these things go but I wanted to give it a shot. So here I go.**_

_**I wanted to tell you how much I love you. I know sometimes I express myself strangely but know that I am always thinking about you.**_ Here I decided to mess with him a bit and write a small heart. _**Hey Naruto, you know the feeling you get when you are on a rollercoaster and you are going up and down? That is how I feel around you. My heart feels like it is going to explode and I feel like I could die and I would not be sad, because I had a chance with you… But at the same time you are someone I can talk to, and who will listen. I love you, so, so much. You make my whole world go around. I think I finally understand what people say when they say that their world rises and sets with someone. Because. My whole world rises and sets with you. Ah, listen to me I sound silly don't I? However, these words are true. I hate seeing people look at you by the way… I feel so jealous when you smile so brightly in front of others! I know, I know, I can be very overly possessive but you are mine. I just want to keep you with me forever, away from the whole world.**_** You are my whole life. I wonder how I lived before you… I seemed to have forgotten. Or is it that there was never a time you weren't by my side? Damn you look so cute right now. I cannot wait until class ends! **

**(P.S. I love you more ever second. You got my heart in your hands..)**

**Love,**

**Sasuke**

I read the letter and felt my face get hot. This is somewhat embarrassing… Moreover, completely out of character. Whatever… I folded it, held it in my hand for a moment, and stared at it. Should I give it to him? I swallow the lump in my throat. All right, I am going to do it… I set it on his desk.

Naruto blinked and looked at the note and opened it and as he read it, his face began to get redder and redder. He looked at me teary eyed and then scribbled on a piece of paper and held it up.

_**Oh my god, you jerk! You made me cry!**_

I looked away and laughed a little. Ah, that was so worth being embarrassed. He is so cute when he cries… I looked back at him and saw he was writing something. Eh...?

He handed me the letter and looked at it.

**Sasuke,**

**Thank you for the letter but I have another type of letter in mind.**

**I want to rape you! You are so sexy. I want you to suck my cock!**

I gasped, stopped reading and my face felt hot again. I sank into my chair. H-he is so mean. I looked at him and saw him giggling. A dark grin spread over my face. Two can play that game Naruto. In big letters at the bottom of the page.

_**Okay! How about right now, in class! It is even sexier when people watch~**_ Insert a bunch of hearts here.

I laughed to myself and gave it to him.

His jaw dropped and he looked at me shaking his head mouthing the words 'no way are you crazy?!'

I wrote on a piece of paper again and held it up.

_**Only for you cutie! **_Insert little heart here.

He gasped and looked down and pulled his scarf over his nose. Adorable…

I sighed and rested my chin in my palm as I stared at him. I love how we can make something romantic be fun at the same time. The bell rang and I jumped out of my seat, grabbed Naruto and ran out of the room.

"S-Sasuke?! What are you doing? What is the rush?"

I laughed and leaned against the wall panting. "That was so fun!" I looked at him then pulled him into the janitor's closet and pinned him to the wall. "I told you I couldn't wait till class was over; you looked so damn cute sitting there…"

He blushed. "S-Sasuke… What are you doing?"

"Well… You wanted me to suck it right?" I said matter-of-factly.

His mouth hung open and he stared at me blankly. "Y-you do not really plan to here… Right?"

I began to tug at his pants. "Hmm~ I can't resist though. Besides. I'm still not sure if I am ready for sex so I thought this was better." That is right… Even though Konan told me how it is done… I still am worried. She said it is easy but… Damn it I don't know. Do others think about this too?!

He looked away. "C-Can't we wait till after school?"

I shook my head. "I want you now." I pulled his jacket off, unbuttoned his shirt, and licked his neck. "You taste so good." I muttered into his neck and kissed it. It is true too! He tastes like strawberries and cream... Moreover, the way he smells just ensnares me in this uncontrollable lust for him. I gently bit his neck and grinned when a small moan emerged from his throat. I love him so much… I reached back and locked the door. Wow, it is even sexier knowing he is _locked_ in here with me. I unbuttoned his pants and heard him gasp.

"S-Sasuke… I think we should wait till after school… What if someone finds out we are doing this?" He said then whimpered when I slid my hand into his boxers.

"Hn? You want to walk around all day with _this_?" I said grinning at him.

He blushed. "N-No but…" He just gets cuter every second.

I put my finger against his lip. "Shh... You do now want any one to hear right?"

His face flustered brightly and put his hands over his mouth. Let's hope he is not a screamer~ The thought amused me greatly.

I can't resist him anymore… I want him so much; I want to touch him, to feel him… I kneeled down and pulled his pants off then his boxers. _Don't you hate how many layers it takes to get to the lollipop?_ Hn, I never thought of that. I laughed inwardly. The whole voice thing really is not that bad._ So we are getting to work on Naruto? I want a taste!_ I changed my mind; he is horrid. I sighed, wrapped my fingers around Naruto's member, and licked the end of it causing another moan to emerge from the beautiful blond. I suddenly felt powerful. Just by making small movement I can make the adorable little blond cry out in pleasure. _Yes and by clamping down you can make him scream._ My eye twitched; why would I want to do that?_ He is adorable when he yells…_ Holy hell you are more of a sadist then me... I wrapped my mouth around his member and began to suck. Damn does everything about him have to draw me in like this?

Naruto tangled his fingers into my hair then gasped. "S-Sasuke… Ahh…!"

I glanced up at him and one of his tears fell on my cheek. I began to suck harder hoping for an even cuter reaction.

He looked up at the roof and let out a small scream as I lightly bit his member again. "S-Sasuke I can't t-take it anymore."

Ah, is he going to come so early? And I was just starting to actually get the hand of it… Well sort of.

He gasped. "Ngg. I'm going to-" Before the blond even finished his sentence he had released.

I swallowed and looked up at him. "Did it feel good?" I asked looking up at him curiously.

He sank to the ground and looked at me blushing. "Y-yeah." He put his shirt on and looked at me pouting. "That is why I came so fast…" He scratched the side of his cheek. "S-Sorry…"

I smiled happily and kissed him on the forehead. "You keep making me fall in love with you." I whispered then kissed him on the lips gently.

He touched my cheek then his eyes widened. "Ah!" He grabbed his jacket and dug in the pocket. "I was going to give it to you after school but…" He smiled at me. "I just couldn't wait to see you open it." He said handing me a small box. "I-It's not much but I hope you like it."

I frowned. "I didn't get you anything though…" I muttered feeling a little depressed and trying to hand it back to him.

He laughed. "Don't worry about it, just open it." He pushed it back at me and grinned happily.

I looked down at the box then opened it and pulled out a dark blue ribbon. It was soft and… Beautiful.

He looked away. "I-I'm sorry about it being cheap…"

I smiled and held the ribbon in my hand and blushed. "No, I like it…"

Naruto looked at me, smiled and pulled my eye patch off. "See I thought it would look nicer then this thing…" He said holding up the eye patch.

I smiled. "Will you put it on?"

He stared at my cut for a moment then touched it and his eyes watered. "Ah!" He looked away.

I bit my lip and put my hand over the cut. "I-It still looks bad doesn't it?" I mumbled then looked down at the ribbon.

Naruto pulled my head up and kissed me. "It's not that…" He touched the side of my cheek beside the cut. "I hate not being able to see both of your eyes… They're so beautiful…" He laughed lightly. "It's a little depressing…"

I cupped my hand over his. "Well the doctor said if I let it heal for a little longer I should be able to open it…"

His eyes lit up a little. "That's good." He took the ribbon, wrapped it around my head, covered my cut and eye, and tied it in the back. "There!" He blushed. "It really does look good on you…"

I kissed him then touched the ribbon. "I do not think I ever want to take it off then." I said grinning.

He gasped. "No you have to when you can open your eye!"

I laughed. "Okay, okay." I held up my right arm. "How about when I can open my eye, I'll always wear it on this wrist."

He looked away. "W-why would you do that?"

I smiled happily at him. "It a gift from you after all."

Naruto glanced at me then blushed. He is so kind to someone like me… I don't get it at all… He stood up, fixed his pants, and then looked down at me. "We should get going. Our teacher is going to be mad enough that we are late for class." He smiled and held out his hand. "Here."

I grabbed his hand and pulled myself up. "Yeah you're right." I noticed he was buttoning his shirt wrong and laughed. "Here…" I unbuttoned it and re-buttoned it. "You are so helpless sometimes."

He smiled. "I know." He grabbed his jacket and put it on. "Damn. I wish we could skip the rest of the school day."

I unlocked the door and laughed. "Yeah, same but Tsunade will kill us." I opened the door and went to walk out when I realized… People were standing there grinning at Naruto and me. My mouth hung open in horror. This is the worst… Swarms of questions rang in the hallways. Well… At least Naruto and I are not the only ones late to class…

Tears filled Naruto's eyes. "See I told you to wai-" I put my hand over the blonds mouth and smiled. He is going to make it worse if he says that…

I closed my eye then opened it and glared at everyone. "LEAVE US THE FUCK ALONE!"

I suddenly felt some scary ass aura and looked in the direction it was coming from. "E-Eh?" Everyone else must have noticed because they all looked in the same direction. My eye widened. "S-Shi-Shizune?!"

She began to crack her knuckles. "Unless all of you want to spend the next two weeks in detention I suggest you go to class." She snarled.

Everyone ran off and scattered throughout the hallways.

I looked at her then sighed. Damn… I am in so much trouble.

She stormed over to me and growled. "Sasuke…!"

I winced thinking I was going to be hit.

She wrapped her arms around me. "Damn you. I cannot even stay mad at you…" She stroked my head. "Why do you keep skipping visiting me?"

I sighed. "S-sorry… I just…" I should have know… Shizune was more upset then mad at me… She worries about me. I looked at Naruto who was giving me a concerned look, why is he getting blurry?

"Sasuke why are you crying?" He said pouting.

My eye widened and I wiped away the tears and smiled. "Sorry…"

I looked at Naruto then Shizune. Shizune decided to take me back to her office and 'catch up' with _everything_. I looked at her and explained the whole story. I told her about how I got scared when Naruto dated Hinata, when I thought I loved Miku, how I was almost killed, and how Naruto and I ended up together. I told her every detail of it. When I finished I slumped in my seat.

Shizune was just staring at me blankly. "T-This all happened in this past two weeks…?" She said in shock. She looked at me then Naruto then chewed on her pen. "Idiot." She glared at me. "And you did not come to talk to me at all!" She growled and broke her clipboard. "Damn it Sasuke!"

I whimpered and curled into the seat and looked at Naruto who began to cry. "I-I-I-I'm sorry!"

She looked down. "I was worried sick…" She muttered. She looked at me. "I was not going to force you to come but… You really should have."

I relaxed in my chair and sat forward. "I did not want to be reminded of Naruto…" I muttered then looked down. I… I really wanted to come but at the same time… I just did not want to hear his name." I looked at Naruto who was looking at me frowning. I looked at him apologetically. "I thought the only way I could get over you was to avoid you and hate you… I'm sorry… I was avoiding everyone…"

Shizune sighed. "If you did not you would not be you, ne?" She stood up and played with her broken clipboard. "Miku was what you call a fallback. You felt rejected by Naruto so your mind decided to pick someone else to fix you but they really do not help." She shook her head. "And your father…" She bit her lip in anger. "I should go kick his ass…"

I blinked. "N-no that is okay Shizune… I mean… I disser-"

She cut me off and glared at me. "Finish the sentence and I'll cut out your tongue." She sighed. "You are his son and his beloved wife's little baby and he treats you that way? I am sorry; nobody disserves that no matter the reason… Sasuke you have lost your whole childhood to this man, aren't you angry with him?"

I looked at Naruto who looked… Mad? He was staring at the ground with his teeth clenched. He use to make that same face when I came to school with a new bruise.

I looked down. "I-I can't be… I have come hardened to the fact that… Well you know…" I stared at the floor. "It only hurts a little... But I am not mad at him. I love him… Even if I cannot make him happy… No matter what… I love him." I felt an urge to cry.

Shizune went to say something but Naruto stood up. "Sasuke I am still pretty upset you kept that your father was beating you from me for so long. I mean, I knew but…" He looked up with me, his eyes burned with anger. "You do not know how many times I wanted to kill him." He clenched his fists. "I even snuck to your house once and sat outside for an hour trying to figure out how to kill the son of a bitch without waking you." He laughed. "But all the things I wanted to do to him, involved him screaming for fucking mercy! Not that I would fucking give it!" He looked down and sighed then looked up and slapped me. "Are you awake now? Many people do not want to see you like this so you need to decide now… Are you going to send your father to jail or are you going to let it drag on and continue being in misery?"

Shizune blinked. "A-Ah… Yeah… What he said…"

I cupped my face and stared at the ground. "I-I don't know…" I began to cry, I could not hold back anymore. "What is the point? All I have been trying to do all these fucking years if to have him say good job to me for once!" I stood up and clenched my fists. "He always told Itachi how proud he was of him but I… I just wanted to hear it once!" I put my hand over my bad eye. It was throbbing… "I know it is selfish! However, it's the only thing I have ever wanted from that man! He would have been dead by now if I did not love him and wish for his damned acceptance! I hate trying to be perfect for someone who just brushes it off! But what else can I do?! He is my father!" I panted as I stared at the floor. I felt relieved… I slumped and fell back against the chair and let the tears flow out of my eye. "I want it to all end but…"

Naruto stared down at me and smiled. "Sasuke… Do you feel better…? You need to listen… Okay?"

I looked at him and wiped my tears away. "Okay…"

He touched my face. "You need to say what is on your mind for now on… I do not care if it is stupid or what. Anything that you need to say to me you say it… Which means right now. I need to know Sasuke. Are you going to let us save you, and put your dad in jail?"

"I'll be free?"

He nodded.

I bit my lip. "I'll end up in a foster home…"

Shizune stepped in. "I will make it so you can live with Itachi so do not worry about that." She said then smiled at me.

I looked at Naruto. "Can I live with Naruto?"

She smiled. "Probably…"

I closed my eye and sighed. "… Okay."

Naruto kissed my forehead. "Sasuke… What's on your mind right now?"

I thought for a moment. "… I'm hungry."

Naruto blinked then laughed. "Seriously?!" He hugged me tightly. "You're so strange."

I sighed. Whatever is on my mind… "Shizune? I have a question…"

Naruto stared at me curiously then looked at Shizune who was grinning and probably about to call the police.

She looked at me the smiled. "What is it?"

I looked away. "Why can I hear a voice in my head?" They said anything right…? I need to know… I want to know if I can make him go away or something. _Heh, I'm not easy to get rid of asshole._ I don't care. "He never shuts up. He is a bitchy little bastard that bugs me at the worst of times…"

Shizune stood in silence. "What you have is Schizophrenia…" She looked at Naruto who was staring at me confused. "It can be from a number of things, but since it is you… It is probably from your father beating you…" She seemed like she was going to kill my dad a few minutes ago but now… It seemed very likely.

Naruto stared at me blankly. "You are just now saying this?" It was obvious he was hurt.

I looked away. "Sorry…"

He sighed. "You idiot…" He slapped me in the chest. "Anything else you need to tell me?'

I looked at him and smiled. "I love you." I felt so much better now… But my father is going to go to jail… Damn it.

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked away blushing. "I-I love you too…"

Shizune sighed. "Anyways… Sasuke I will write a prescription for you, alright?" She glared at me. "Make sure it gets to Itachi." She warned.

I let out a heavy sigh. "Fine."

I stared at the prescription paper then shoved it in my pocket. "Great I am going to have to listen to Itachi and his 'oh my god my poor baby brother is insane' when I tell him…" I groaned then looked at Naruto who was staring at me curiously. "W-What?"

He pointed at me. "Is he talking?"

I blinked. "Who?" I asked running my fingers through my hair.

"The voice in your head, is he talking to you right now?"

My eye twitched. "No…" I looked away as we walked down the hallway. "Why do you want to know?"

The blond laughed happily. "I want to say hello to him." He hugged my arm. "I love every part of you, even your craziness."

I stared at the floor. "I don't want you to like him. He is a nuisance." I sighed. I should have not said anything. _You are the problem. _I growled. I cannot wait to get rid of you. _Yeah it will be a relief not talking to you too._ I scoffed. Fuck you. I looked at Naruto who was smiling up at me. "He can hear you.' I said then played with my ribbon. "He tends to listen to a lot of the things I say and other say, and insult me because of it." I laughed. "Damn I cannot believe I am even talking about him like he is real. I'm sorry Naruto…"

He gave me a worried look. "For what?"

I looked away. "Being crazy."

He stopped walking and then let his arms drop to his sides. "Sasuke. I told you. I love you and every part of you. Everyone has flaws, you know?" He pointed to the marks on his face. "Look at me. I got these damn things and I do not even know where they came from or what they are!"

I cupped y hands around his cheeks. "They look beautiful on you."

He scoffed. "They look stupid!"

I shook my head. "No Gaara and Neji look stupid with those damn tattoos on their foreheads."

He laughed a little then sighed. "I love you… So… You should start loving yourself too."

I looked down and sighed. Love myself? How the hell do I do that?

--

_**Read**_ and **_Review!_** 3


	8. Chapter 8

The Abused

Chapter Eight

Time is something that always escapes me. You cannot stop it and you cannot rewind it. It only goes forward so you must follow with it or you will be pulled into the past. I'm sick of watching the days fly past and not being able to stop them. Reality is even more cruel then our nightmares.

I ended up living with Naruto after Shizune called the cops on my father. He is due in court next week… I am happy about it but at the same time… It is somewhat depressing. He _is _my father after all… I looked at Naruto who was playing with a package of ramen. He has over a hundred of those stored in the damn pantry. "Will you get the eggs out?"

He looked at me and smiled. "Okay." He walked over to the fridge and dug out the eggs. "Hey Sasuke, where did you learn how to cook?" He asked curiously, as he set them on the counter.

I looked at him and smiled. "Before my father got home from work I would have to make food for us. I had to perfect it quickly because my dad would…" I paused and smiled as I thought of a nice way to phrase it. "Well he was never really happy if it did not taste good… But when I lived with Itachi I use to watch him cook." I laughed. "He would always burn himself though. He's a real klutz and he is always so nervous." I looked down at the dishes I was washing. Those days were so much fun… I sighed longingly. Maybe if I continued to live with Itachi, maybe my father would not be going to jail… That or if I had never been born…

Naruto looked at me then growled. "Do not make that face." He said as her stepped closer to me.

I blinked and looked at him. "Face?" I looked back at the dishes and laughed. "I'm not making any face." That I know of… Hell for all I know I am glaring at him.

He turned off the water and pointed at me. "Every time you are thinking something annoyingly depressing you lower your head, sigh and daze off. Every single time! Do not think I haven't noticed that." He crossed his arms and glared at me. "Jeez, you act like I'm an idiot." He pointed at himself. "Just because my grades are lower then yours does not mean I can't read you like a book." I could just pick on him and say that I didn't know he knew how to read, but that would really piss him off.

I glanced at him then smiled. "Explain why you never noticed I liked you then." Let's see him get out of that one.

"That's because I was entirely convinced it was impossible!" Good answer.

I laughed. "Okay, okay. I get it; you can read me like a book. So?" I looked at him grinning. "What am I thinking right now?" I am thinking something along the likes of Naruto and the Janitor's closet~

He glared at me. "I know what I am thinking." He said stepping back a little.

I raised an eyebrow. "Yes and what is that?"

He pointed at my soapy hands. "You are washing your hands before you touch me." Well he was close, but not exactly…

I laughed and continued to wash the dishes. "What about you?" I said changing the subject back to cooking. "It is obvious you do not know how to use a gas stove but a normal one you get along with quite well." (A/N: He is referring to the incident in Itachi's kitchen; it has a gas stove. It was also the reason he burnt down the kitchen. Sorry if that was unclear.)

Naruto glared at me. "I though you just turned it on! I did not know there was a high and low setting!" He crossed his arms. "Anyways… When you live alone, you learn how to do things yourself… I use to borrow cookbooks from the library and it took a while but I started getting pretty good at it." He looked at the fridge. "What else do we need for omelets?" I forgot about that… He has lived alone for so long…

I looked at him. "We need cheese, hot sauce, bacon, tomato, onions, mustard and salt." I feel somewhat selfish. I have a father and I do not appreciate that. He may hit me but I should be glad I at least know him, that and I have Itachi.

Naruto stared at me blankly. "Don't you just use cheese and bacon?" He said then pulled the bacon out.

I made a disgusted face. "Gross." Who only eats omelets with bacon and cheese?!

He glared at me. "Gross?! You are the one eating it with hot sauce and mustard!" He slapped himself in the face. "Damn it, there is no use fighting with you…" He pouted in defeat.

I rinsed off my hands and turned off the water. "Sorry." I grabbed the back of his head, pulled him towards me, and kissed his forehead. "I love you."

He blushed and squirmed out of my grip and dug in the fridge. "A-anyways…" He looked at the clock and his eyes widened. "I don't think we even have time for omelets. We have to catch the bus soon."

Naruto and I decided when I moved in with him that we would get up early and make breakfast every morning. We have not been late yet, but things can change… I looked at the clock. "No, we have time. Just hurry up and get the ingredients I listed." Life seems a little less complex when Naruto is there beside me and I feel that… Maybe, I can be happy.

Naruto gasped. "Wait for us!" He screamed as he chased the bus with me following suit. Well. I thought we had enough time to eat. Oh well… If the bus leaves us, we can stay home all day and watch movies. The bus stopped and Naruto ran onto the bus. "Thank you!" He said then made his way to the back of the bus. Damn it.

I looked up at the bus driver and smiled. "Thank you…" I muttered then ascended the steps. She should have left us!

Naruto waved to me. "Sasuke, sit here."

I smiled and sat next to him and stretched. "Breakfast was good this morning." I'm still kind of hungry though.

Naruto made a sickened face and looked away. "Your omelet… Was hideous looking." He muttered then groaned. "I cannot believe we ate fast and still almost missed the bus."

I nodded in agreement. "That was pretty annoying…" I said then looked at the roof. It is more annoying we had to go to school though!

"Hey Sasuke."

I looked back at Sai. "What is it?"

He held up a sheet of paper. "Did you two do your homework?"

My eye widened. Shit! I totally forgot about it. Damn it! I pouted. "No Naruto and I were…" I scratched the side of my cheek. We were kind of up almost all night messing around. "Um, what was it? I'll do mine on the way to school." I do not like doing schoolwork, but Tsunade told me she was going to kill me if my grades dropped any and on top of that… I looked at Naruto; he insisted I did my best so that was what I was going to do. I looked back at Sai who was digging a piece of paper out of his bag. Am amazed how much paper he keeps in that damn thing, he barely does class work he just sits and draws…

"In History it was the worksheet that we did not finish and page 305 in our textbooks numbers 1-25 and 32-60." He said scribbling down the information he was saying and continued. "And we had to do problems 1-100 on page 276 in Math." Damn my teachers are slave drivers. He smiled at me and handed me the paper. "So did you two have fun last night?"

I looked away then sighed. "I'm not telling you that…" I smiled at him. "Thank you for this by the way."

He looked at me then leaned back in his seat. "It is nothing…" He stared up at the roof. "I envy you two…" He muttered. His gaze seemed distant. Heh, Naruto does that sometimes too…

I stared at him confused. He envies us? Why?

He looked at me then smiled and pulled on my cheeks. "Wipe that stupid look off your face Uchiha."

I glared at him. "Shut up Sai." I said then scoffed and looked away.

He laughed. "Ah, there it is, that is better~"

I growled and tuned back around and looked at Naruto who was staring out the window. He is always looking past everything… I intertwined our hands together and leaned against him, closing my eyes. I know I need to do my schoolwork… Nevertheless, it can wait... Nothing is more important to me then him.

"Sasuke. I love you."

I cuddled closer to him. "I love you too Naruto…"

Why am I here again? I sighed as I stood in the endless blue sky. This place is like a sunny version of hell. "I already know how this dream ends, quit fucking with me!" I screamed at nobody. I needed to scream, I could not even stand the sight of this place.

"Idiot."

My eye widened and I looked over to see a strange person with crimson eyes, pale skin and long black hair. "W-Who are you?" I said as I stared at him in horror.

He looked at me and grinned. "I thought you would notice my voice by now hearing me so often, I'm that voice you hate… The name is Raven and it is a please to finally meet you face to face." He looked down at the grass. "I love this view." He looked at me, smiled, and held up his finger. "Also… If you had not noticed, this dream goes differently all the time. Therefore, you actually do not know how it will end. So do not get cocky, 'Kay? This world is quite complex and hard to keep from erupting." He looked away. "It is quite bothersome."

I glared at him. "So why are you bothering me?" I asked in a cold tone. I hate this person. He needs to stay out of my fucking head.

"Now, now I am not too fond of you either, but it is no need to be bitchy." He sighed. "You actually think I like being a part of you? No. I want my own body and my own life but instead I am here." He stretched out his arms. "I'm stuck in this clearing, watching him constantly fall." He huffed. "Ah, it's depressing chasing after him when you cannot catch him…" He sat down and stared at the ground.

My eye widened. "Are you talking about Naruto?" I grabbed him. "Are you telling me I can't make him stop falling?!" The sky suddenly went red and I looked around in horror. "W-what is happening?" What the hell is up with this fucking dream?!

He looked at me then looked away. "It's hard to control your emotions in here isn't it?" He sighed. "If I show you something, you got to do something for me."

I glared at him. "Show me what it is first. If it is not interesting, then I will not do anything for you."

He looked away. "Oh… It will definitely interest you." He sighed, turned me around, and covered my eye. "Just so you know; there are no happy endings in nightmares…"

I growled. "Just hurry up and show me." He removed his hand and I was standing in a hospital staring at myself sleeping next to Naruto who was sleeping as well. "W-What is this?" I asked then looked back at him. "Why are we here?!" I growled.

Raven sighed. "This is what will happen… He is going to fall no matter what so just, be prepared for it to hurt." He put his hand on my chest. "It is going to hurt so much…" He removed his hand from my chest, walked over to Naruto, and touched his forehead. "He's going to be in a coma… So… Just be prepared for that."

I stared at Naruto and felt tears fall from my eye. "Why? Why does it happen? What am I going to do?!

Raven shook his head. "How the hell should I know? Maybe you will get lucky and fate will change but I would not count on it." He looked down. "Also, I said you have to do something for me right?"

I nodded and wiped my eye. "What do you want from me?" I asked glaring at him.

He smiled. "I only want you to do this, do not stop, keep going. Even if you need help, do not stop walking forward. And when he wakes up." He ruffled my hair. "Do what you do best, love him okay?" He looked away. "I'll be there to get you through, but when it is all over. I will be gone."

"What do you mean? I asked then looked at him and everything began to fade. "Hey, wait!" I reached out my hand to grab at him but he faded into the darkness. Damn it.

"Sasuke! Wake up!"

I looked around and wiped the drool from the side of my mouth. "Naruto?" I rubbed my eye. That was a dream… Right? It is not going to happen is it? I sighed and looked at Naruto.

Naruto stood up. "We are about to get off the bus." He said then laughed at me. "I cannot believe you fell asleep." He said grinning. "You were out like a fucking light." His face changed suddenly to worry. "What is wrong?" He asked frowning as he touched my face. "What is with you?"

I bit my lip as I started to cry. That was the worst dream ever! I felt this sudden dead weight drop on me. "Don't leave me…" I let my gaze drop to the floor and began to cry uncontrollably. What the hell?! What kind of dreams am I having?! Why did that feel so real? He is not going to go into a coma, right?! When the hell is all this happening anyways?! I felt my head begin to spin and my mind was filled with annoying questions. _You should be calmer…_ How can I be calm?!_ Sorry…_ Why the hell are you being nice to me asshole!? Say something crude! Damn it all! Yell at me or something! I can't take it anymore! _Sasuke you need to calm down. _Why won't you just yell at me? Tears began to flow from my eye even more. Just say some cocky remark and don't apologize. _I am so, so sorry…_ Stop it!

Naruto lifted my head. "Sasuke calm down!" He grabbed my shoulders. "What is wrong with you so suddenly?" He said shaking me lightly.

I grabbed his shirt, pressed my face into his neck, and continued to cry. I could not stop crying. It was this overwhelming feeling that I had lost control of myself and now… I just could not stop. I felt someone touch my back.

"Sasuke, take a deep breath." The voice muttered.

I gasped for air as my throat became constricted. "I-I can't…" Suddenly feeling so helpless like this… I cannot stand it… I am being told to just sit and watch while all this shit happens. You have to be kidding me… I felt Naruto wrap his arms around me and I realized just how impossible it is to be happy. No matter what I tried, something would get in our way. I suddenly heard Naruto yell at someone, felt my body being ripped from the blond and being struck in the face. My eye widened and I stared at Sai. I was not crying anymore, I was just standing there staring at him in shock. The whole bus was in silence.

He looked at Naruto then me. "Get yourself together Sasuke… You are scaring Naruto!"

My eye widened and I looked at Naruto who was crying. Damn it… I pulled away from Sai and hugged Naruto. "I-I'm sorry… I just…" I looked at him then sighed. "Forget it okay? I had a weird dream and it got to me. Do not worry about it." I smiled and kissed his forehead. Just what the hell am I doing?_ I told you to calm down…"_I know you did… I can't believe I made him cry… I made Naruto cry… I'm an idiot!

Naruto sniffled. "It's okay; just don't scare me like that… You just suddenly started crying out of nowhere…" He sighed and took a deep breath. "Come on, we have to get off the bus…" He said then lightly pushed me to make me get up.

I stood up and let him get in front of me, grabbing his hand allowing him to guide me. "I'm sorry…"

He looked back at me. "Don't worry about it…" He smiled. "But I think it is best you got some rest or something."

My eye widened. "I don't want to go back to sleep!"

He frowned the looked ahead. "Alright… Let's go see Shizune then at least."

I looked at Shizune who was sitting on her desk staring at me. "It was nothing… Really." Why am I being interrogated? I looked away. "I just had a bad dream on the bus! Nothing to fuss over." Granted the dream really scared the hell out of me but that is besides the point… It was over now. It was… Just a silly dream. _I wonder how many times you are going to say that when you do not believe it._ … I wonder that myself.

Naruto glared at me. "I want to know what it was about. What could have possibly made you fucking cry like that?!" Even Naruto is scolding me! What the hell?! He walked over to me, placed his hands on the arms of the chairs, and glared at me. "Sasuke, you are not leaving until you tell me." He clenched his teeth. "I'm so worried about you."

I looked up at him. I could not tell him… I know I was going to start telling him what was on my mind… But… _If you do not say it… I will._ My eye widened. Y-You wouldn't… _You think I am joking? I mean… Would you rather I said it then you just saying it? I know you wouldn't so just say it already._ I bit my lip. "Naruto… He was in a coma."

Naruto's eyes widened and he stared at me blankly. "W-what?" His expression changed from anger to just plain shock.

I looked away and ran my fingers through my hair. "I-It was just a dream though… S-So it is fine." I put my hand over my face. "It was just a fucking dream…"

Shizune stood there speechless. If I was her I probably would do the same I mean, what can you say to something like that?

Naruto let out a heavy sighed, sat on my lap, and punched me. "Idiot." He glared at me. "Do not make that fucking face! You act like you don't believe it was a dream!" He rubbed his forehead. "How the hell does this happen anyways?" He asked glancing at me.

I looked away. "You fall…"

He raised an eyebrow. "From where?"

I glared at him. "How the hell should I know?!" My eye widened and I looked down. "It was just a dream anyways… So let's just forget it… We need to get to class…"

Shizune stood up and walked over to us. "I think this is something you two need to work out alone…" With that, she left me alone in a room, with an angry Naruto.

I looked at him and realized he was crying. "H-Hey, what's wrong?!"

He looked at me and rubbed his eyes. "I hate when you are upset! It makes me upset too!" He whimpered. "I'm not going to leave you Sasuke, so stop making such sad faces!"

I smiled and hugged him. "I'm sorry…" I should have known that was why he was upset. I know he always hates it when I am upset and yet I always forget… I'm so selfish.

He punched me in the leg. "Idiot!" He wrapped his arms around me. "I love you so much."

I rubbed his back then heard him mutter something. "What?"

He looked at me pouting. "Nothing…"

I glared at him. "You are being unfair." I looked away crossing my arms. "You go and force me to tell you what I was thinking. But you on the other hand just keep everything bottled up…"

The blond pouted then grabbed my shoulders and shook me violently. "I cannot fucking take it anymore!" He screamed.

I stared at him in shock. "What are you talking about!?" I said trying to keep myself from getting dizzy. What is with his so suddenly? Was he not just crying a second ago!?

He ripped on his hair. "I _NEED_ SEX! You may not need it but it is _killing_ me." He panted and ran his fingers through his hair. "T-There… I said it…"

I slumped in the chair then looked away. I am going to probably regret this… But… "Fine…"

He threw his arms up. "See! I knew that was coming that is why--" His eyes widened. "S-Seriously?!" His face brightened up. "No joke right?"

I blushed and looked away covering my face. "Yeah… Seriously." It's the only way I think I can apologize for earlier… I looked at him and saw that he was sitting there smiling at me. "W-what?" I asked then began to fidget.

His beautiful smile got bigger. "I love you so much Sasuke." He brushed the side of my cheek then kissed me on the lips. "You're too damn nice to me." He grabbed the ribbon and pulled it off my face. "You can open it can't you?" He changed the subject again…

I strained to open my eye and winced as light finally hit it. "Ah, it so fucking bright." I looked at him as my eye filled with tears from the sudden lighting change.

He cupped my face in his hands and laughed. "You still look the same, jus a little more beat up."

I touched my cut and traced over it. It was already healing. I held up my right wrist. "Will you do the honors and put the ribbon on?"

He smiled and tied the ribbon onto my wrist in a neat bow then laughed. "This just adds to your girlish features, you know that right?"

I smiled and grabbed him. "I do not care." I crashed out lips together then kissed him on the forehead. "I love you."

He grinned at me. "So… When do you want to do it?" And now back to the subject of sex. Dang, he is confusing.

I blushed and looked away. "W-When we get home." Yeah, I am definitely already regretting it… I wonder why he 'needs' sex… I sighed. He does not even look like that type of person… Damn, this is going to be hellish…

I looked at Naruto who was glaring at me. "H-Hey I said I was sorry, I forgot I had soccer practice. You can stay and watch, Itachi is going to pick us up." He is mad because the more time we spend at school the longer he has to wait for sex. I am somewhat glad I had practice… I am seriously nervous about later…

He sighed then fixed my hair. "Yeah, yeah." He looked at Miku who was talking to Sai. "Hey Sasuke… Do you ever worry about her?" He said pointed towards Miku.

I looked up from tying my cleats and looked over at Miku. "Yeah… But, she would not tell me if something was upsetting her even if I threatened to kick her ass." I double tied my shoes then stood up and stretched. "Anyways, if you have not noticed, she has a new target." I said looking at Sai. I laughed. "What an odd couple."

Naruto looked at them and grinned. "Ha. It would be somewhat cute. Especially because Sai is always talking about her."

I looked at him. "Really?" I looked back at them and then at Naruto. "Oh, do not forget we also have to work." I reminded him.

He threw his head back and groaned. "You planned this didn't you?!" He pouted, stomped his feet and crossed his arms. So cute.

I laughed. "Naruto quit messing around." I said then dragged him out to the field with me and seated him under a tree. "You can watch from here." I said patting him on the head.

He crossed his arms. "As if I'd watch you show off." He said then turned away. I laughed a little. Damn it he is being way too cute…

I kissed him then walked out on the field. Today was going to be tiring after going to school, then practice, then work and then… Sex. I ran my fingers through my hair and felt someone slam me on my back.

Miku laughed and ran ahead of me. "Get it together you girly boy!"

I laughed then looked at Naruto who was glaring at Miku and laughed to myself. Note to self; jealous Naruto is adorable. I think I might Mess around with Miku a little just to make him mad.

I groaned as I ripped my shoes off my feet. "I'm so tired…" I whined. To be honest I was also sore, my stomach had healed quite a bit saying that I'm a quick healer and all but, it still hurts. I groaned and held my stomach. "I don't want to go to work…"

Naruto's eye twitched. "I hate you playing soccer…" He growled. "Too many people get too close to you!" He was having a fit. Maybe it went a little too well making him jealous.

I laughed. "Aren't you glad I did not choose football instead?" I joked then threw my cleats into my locker.

He growled. "I just want to leave, get done with work and go home." Yes, yes and you forgot to add 'And then rape the fuck out of Sasuke then go to bed.' Am I right? Of course I am right! Because I _know_ what you are thinking!

I yawned and rubbed my eyes careful not to hurt the one that was still healing. "I don't think I can even make it to work…" Let alone out of the school.

He glared at me. "You are going to and you are going to like it or I will make fucking Pein stand over you while you do it." He pouted and looked away. "We need to pay off Itachi as soon as possible; it's cutting into my drug funds!" His eyes widened. "Ah! Speaking of drugs! You, you have not smoked since we started dating! Not weed or cigarettes! Who are you?!" He said as he hid behind an open locker door. "Where is the crazy drugged out Sasuke I knew!?" I was never crazy… Just a little… Out there.

I raised an eyebrow then thought for a moment and laughed. "I will admit I've been craving it but every time I look at you I don't want it any more. Besides, the more I smoke, the less life I'll have, and the less time I'll get to spend with you."

This made Naruto turn bright red and cover his face. "D-don't say stuff like that!"

I looked back at my feet and massaged them. "It is true though."

He groaned. "Hurry up and get dressed we got to get to work!"

I love how he always tries to changes the subject… And he usually succeeds too…

Why the hell is Pein here?! I looked at him and saw him grinning at me. "W-what is up with you?" Don't smile at me like that, I can just see my life flashing before my eyes when he smiles like that. It freaks me the fuck out.

He pointed at my eye. "It has healed quite a bit." He looked around. "Oh, Konan is here somewhere; we spilt up to look for you because we wanted to say 'hi'. Fucking idiot. I would much rather he did not come to visit; I can handle Konan, but not _him_.

I glanced at him then continued to stack cans. This has to be the most ridiculous job. I am amazed there are people who do not go insane doing this. It's like this psychotic repeated cycle of, bend over, grab can, put on shelf, face label out and repeat, bend over, grab can, put on shelf and face label out and repeat… Damn it. They need to make robots to do this shit. It is bad enough Miku punched me in the back for staring at Naruto during practice but this is just annoying. My back is killing me!

Pein sighed. "Naruto looks happy about something… I wonder what it is…" He said as he spaced out a little.

I looked at him and scoffed. "He is _still_ amused about the scanner. He fucking comes home and imitates the sound!" I rubbed my eyes and yawned. "Besides that he is fucking hyped about getting home."

He looked at me and smiled. "Are you excited about going home?" He asked grinning playfully.

I looked back at him and laughed psychotically. "Oh, I am just euphoric…"

He laughed nervously and held up his hands. "Alright, I'm sorry for asking." He began to fidget then huffed. He was obviously not comfortable around me anymore… Good, maybe he will poof away. "Ah, I miss my sweetie." He looked around pouting. "Konan?!"

Konan sighed and slapped him in the back of his head. "I'm right here and quit harassing Sasuke." She smiled at me. "Hello Sasuke."

I smiled back at her, "Yo." I said holding up my hand. I looked at Pein who rubbed the back of his head. "Pein said you guys came by to visit?" I said tilting my head to the side.

She nodded. "Yup, we relly enjoy seeing you guys!" She laughed then poked my cut. "Hey, look I can see both of your eyes again!" She laughed happily. "I'm glad."

Pein cut in. "Oh Sasuke, Miku said your cut on your stomach hasn't healed fully." He dug something out of his pocket and handed it to me. "It's some weird medicine. I know it sounds kind of odd, but it makes it so that your cuts don't leave really bad scars and helps it heal faster!"

Konan grinned. "My specialty~!"

I looked at the small container and smiled. "Thanks." I wonder why Konan is so nice… Moreover, why she is with an idiot like Pein.

She folded her arms across her chest. "Anyways, you are getting off soon right? Pein and I will drive you home." She smiled. "And that way you do not have to make Itachi drive back out here." She waved and dragged Pein to the front of the building away from me.  
"Jeez…" I huffed then looked at the rows of cans.

"Sasuke!"

I jumped and looked to my side in terror. "Ah, old man." I scratched the back of my head. "U-um what are you doing here?"

He smiled at me kindly. "You look tired, you and Naruto are off, and you can make up over the weekend." He said then waved and walked away.

What a strange person. I shrugged and went out front to get Naruto.

I ended up dozing off on the way home and had another weird dream I was sitting in the hospital with Naruto for hours, and hours and hours… It was really depressing… I yawned for the millionth time, looked out the window, and opened the door. "Thanks for the ride guys."

Konan waved. "Later Sasuke, later Naruto!"

I waved to them, shuffled inside, dropped my bags by the door, found my way to the couch, and sat down. I decide to put the stuff Konan and Pein gave me on my cuts. I pulled off my shirt, unwrapped the bandages, and stared at the hole in my stomach. I groaned then saw Naruto standing over me. "Hey will you put this stuff on my cuts?" I said holding up the small container and smiling at him.

He smiled. "Sure… lay down."

I stretched out on the couch and closed my eyes I could just fall asleep on this couch; it just seems to engulf you in fluffiness.

Naruto opened the container, scooped out weird red gunk and began to massage it onto my stomach wound.

The gunk was thick but warm. I sighed and looked at Naruto who was pouting as he rubbed it in. "What is wrong?" I muttered as I reached for him.

He looked at me then back at the wound. "I hate it… All these fucking scars… They shouldn't be here…" He clenched his teeth then sighed and shifted on the couch. "Sit up."

I sat up and closed my eye as he ran his finger down the cut.

"This stuff makes your skin pink." He said looking at the container then sniffed it. "It smells good though." He closed it and set it to the side. "Um… By the way, if you are too tired to have sex… You do not have to…" He looked away. "Today was a pretty long day and all..."

I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards me and kissed him then pulled him even closer and kissed his neck and chest. "No. I definitely want to do it."

His face flustered. "A-are you sure?"

I smiled. "Yeah."

He held up his hands. "I got to wash this off first." He said laughing.

I laughed and leaned against the back of the couch. So, we are going to really do it. I still want to know why Naruto is so desperate to have sex! I must admit though… I am curious to see how this turns out…

--

*Evil Laughter* You know you love the cliffhanger. _**Read**_ and _**Review**_ and I will try to update as soon as possible.3


	9. Chapter 9

The Abused

Chapter Nine

Naruto smiled. "I get to be on top."

I blinked. "Isn't that… A little awkward?" Or should I say, extremely awkward?

He pouted, "Well, we can't do much about it little virgin, you don't know how anything even works!" He said crossing his arms.

I glared at him. "Oh and you do?

He smiled. "Precisely…"

Damn this is going to be somewhat strange; since he is smaller and cuter shouldn't he be on bottom…? I mean, that makes sense… Right? Jeez! Whatever… It is not as if we are exactly normal anyways.

The blonde began to skillfully pull at the buttons of my shirt as he tore it off and kissed my lips roughly. "Are. You. Sure. About. This?" He asked between kisses.

I moaned and wrapped my arms around him. "Of course." I said breathlessly.

He removed my shirt, kissed my chest and bit my nipple. He licked my neck then bit it causing me to whimper and dig my toes into the fluffy couch. Naruto smiled at me. "I love you so much."

I looked away at the coffee table where the X-box controllers, along with a shirt, a hookah and my pack of cigarettes were. The house was dirty… Damn it never mind that. Why does he have to go and say such sweet things!? I looked back at Naruto who was unbuttoning my pants then ripped them off along with my boxers. I wonder how he got good at this… No, wait… I do not want to know. I bit my lip and looked away.

Naruto sat up and smiled. "Damn it Sasuke..."

I looked at him. "What is it? What's wrong?" I asked in a worried tone.

He smiled and shook his head. "Nothing. I was just admiring how fucking sexy you are." He said licking his lips.

My eyes widened and I put my arm over my face. "I-idiot..." Why did he say that? Can he not clearly see that my body is covered in hideous scars? It is fucking disgusting...

Naruto pulled my arm away and glared at me. "You do not believe me? You are the most amazing thing I have ever seen." He said then pressed his forehead against mine. "I love you."

I blushed and looked away. "Scars and all?"

He smiled happily. "Scars and all..." He ran one of his fingers across on my chest. "No matter how I look at you, you are perfect..." He wrapped his hand around my member. "Everything about you, every expression, every sound, and every movement you make send chills down my spine."

I shuttered and clung to him. "You are an idiot." I muttered breathlessly.

He smiled at me. "You want me to tell you why I so desperately wanted this?" He asked then began to slowly stroke my member as he spoke. "I wanted to be so much closer then you; I did not want to have sex, no. I wanted to make love with you, be a part of you, and know every inch of you." He leaned down and licked my nipple then bit it once again. "I felt like I was going insane not being able to touch you like this."

It was so hard to listen to him while he kissed, sucked and licked my chest and his grip on my member grew tighter as he moved his hand faster. Another shiver trembled though my body. "N-Naruto..." I moaned out, knotted my fingers into his hair, and kissed him. That is right... I longed for it too... His touch, his love, every part of him. From his overly hyperactive personality to his beautiful blue eyes to his warm embrace and everything in between. I've longed to entwine my fingers with his, to kiss him, to simply hold him in my arms. "Mmm, I love you Naruto..." Even something as annoying as fate will not make me change my mind. I gasped. "Ah, Naru... Going to..." I whimpered breathlessly only seconds before I came.

He licked his fingers then crashed his lips against mine shoving his tongue into my mouth and licked every part of my mouth then pulled away letting a drool trail stream down the side of my mouth. He smiled at me then pulled my legs over his shoulders and touched my bottom lip with his finger. "Are you going to do the pleasure or am I?"

I took his fingers into my mouth and began to suck them then pulled them out of my mouth and licked them.

He looked at me then blushed. "You really are good at that, it's scary."

I laughed a little then brushed the side of his face with the back of my hand. Damn it why is he so fucking captivating?

He smiled nervously the slid a finger inside me.

I gasped and looked to the side. I started to feel like I was burning up and he slid another finger in and began to do a strange motion that made me tremble. I could not even make sense of what was happening; I just felt like my body was on fire.

He looked at me then blushed. "N-now are you sure about this?"

I laughed. "Naruto, you are killing the mood…" I propped up on my elbow, pulled him closer, and kissed him the whispered into his ear. "I'm ready."

His face flustered. "O-Okay." Why it comes down to it, Naruto really is a shy person even if he tries his damnedest to prove otherwise.  
I smiled at him. "Well?"

He bit his lip and positioned himself against me. "Now are you-"

I glared at him.

He pouted. "Fine, I get it." He entwined his fingers with my and carefully forced his way inside.

I whimpered and felt the pain throb throughout me and small tears formed in my eyes. "Ngg… Naruto, you're so damn rough."

He glared at me. "I asked if you were sure."

I smiled at him. "Yeah, I know…"

He sighed and kissed my forehead. "Stubborn much?"

I laughed. "You love it."

He slowly and carefully began to thrust against me as if he was trying not to break me.

He is so nice to me… And I don't even understand why. "You… Don't have to be gentle."

Naruto continued and spoke. "I am going to anyways; you have been through enough pain." He stopped for a moment. "I love you so… I will try my best to be as gently as possible.

My eyes widened and I stared up at the blond. Damn. I think I am going to cry. I turned my head to the side. "Naruto… Thank you."

He blushed. "W-what?"

I shook my head and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Faster~"

He pouted. "Sasuke. I'll end up hurting you."

I shook my head. "Feels good."

He gave me a worried look then began to thrust faster. He grabbed my member and began to stoke it roughly. "I-if you're sore after this it was your own fault."

"You talk too much." I whispered as he slammed into me again. I let out a loud moan and blushed. I'm so happy we got to do this… Even if it feels awkward… I blushed and ended up cumming again. Damn. I keep doing that…

He whimpered and suddenly came and slapped himself in the face. "I came too soon aswell, sorry." He sighed and rested his head on my chest. "Uwah~ That really sucks the energy out of you." He closed his eyes. "I'm worn out already…"

"You said you did this before.

He laughed. "Yeah well, I was never on top. Woman are quite forceful."

… Idiot…

We laid there for a while trying to catch our breaths. That had to be the most amazing thing ever.

I realized we were covered in sweat and smiled. "We should probably take a shower now..."

He sat up and blushed. "Together?" He asked innocently. He acts as if we did not even have sex... Idiot.

I laughed. "Yes together!" I propped myself up on my elbows then yawned. "After that it is bed time~"

He kissed me and stood up. "I'll get some towels." He said then walked away.

I closed my eyes then groaned. Shit I need to stay awake. I forced my eyes open then stared at the roof. Damn it... My eyes felt heavy and before I realized it, I had fallen asleep.

I wonder how many times I am going to end up here. I leaned against the wall as I stared at the unconscious Naruto. This is ridiculous…

"Ah, you are telling me." Raven muttered. He had the window open and he was sitting on the windowpane with his arms folded across his chest and his long hair draping down past the sides of his shoulders. He shook his head. "You do not have to say in here all day. I do." He pressed his fingers into his forehead. "Couldn't I have been stuck with someone peppy like Naruto?"

I looked at Naruto then back at Raven. "So you are not just a voice but a person?" I asked curiously. I still did not understand this whole thing with him being here. I mean isn't he just a voice?

He shrugged. "In here I have always had this body. So how should I know how this stuff works? I only know what is in here. He said swirling his finger around. "I know everything about you, even the things you did not know." He pointed at me. "I thought I should tell you, you are the weirdest person ever.

I scoffed. "That is your opinion…" I scratched my neck. "So this is how my dreams are going to go for now on? In this depressing place?" I asked him. It's so… So fucking depressing.

He shrugged. "It changes occasionally." He pointed at the bed. "Sometimes you actually see you talking to him." He laugh his arms folded across his chest and his long hair draping down past the sides of his shoulders.

I bit my lip. "Who do I have these dreams if they are my future anyways?"

He frowned. "You're asking me? Really?" He shook his head. "I'll give you my theory on dreams; they are either just some crazy nightmare or... They are a warning." He laughed. "And that's all I have so far!"

I groaned and looked away. "Idiot."

I opened my eyes, stared the roof, sat up and realized I was sitting in a bathtub. "W-what?" I rubbed my eyes then looked over to see Naruto sitting there grinning. "Why am I in the bathtub?" I held up my hands and sighed as I shared at them. He put me in a bubble bath while I was asleep?

Naruto pouted. "Well you were sleeping so soundly…" He looked down. "Um… Sasuke… Who is Raven?"

I glanced at him then splashed some water around. "That idiot in my head. His name is Raven." I looked at Naruto who now seemed extremely curious now. "Can we not talk about him he is so damn annoying."

Naruto pouted. "Fine, fine... Anyways." He stood up and stretched. "Finish up and we'll go to bed."

I looked down at the water pouting. "Alright..."

He blinked. "What is wrong with that?"

I looked away and rested my elbow on the side of the tub so I could use my hand as a headrest and sighed. "Nothing." I lied. Truthfully, I was looking forward to taking a shower with him... There goes that idea though. I swirled my finger across the top of the water. "I'll be done in a little while..."

Naruto sat back down and huffed. "Sasuke..."

I glanced at him and smiled. "Yes Naruto?"

He was half pouting and half glaring at me. "You are not telling me something again." He latched onto me. "Tell me what you are thinking damn it."

I sighed. "Just thinking about how nice that shower would have been." I pulled his hands away and yawned. "Oh well though, I'm tired and besides there is always tomorrow."

Naruto pulled off his shirt and then his boxers and grinned at me. "I'm up for it~"

My eye twitched. He stripped his clothes so fast... I sighed. "Naruto I'm tired, we can do it la--." Before I could finish my sentence, Naruto had gotten in the tub and locked his lips with mine. I moaned and tried to push him off but it was useless. My hands tangled into his hair and I closed my eyes.

He pulled away, pressed his head against my shoulder, and laughed a little. "Sorry about that, the more you resist me the more I want you." He said as he sat up and smiled down at me.

I lifted my right arm. "Hey, where did you put it?" I asked frowning.

He blinked then smiled. "I folded it and put it on the sink."

We sat in silence for a moment.

Naruto groaned and slapped himself in the face. "Sasuke I feel like raping you right now!" He said pouting.

I looked up at him, scratched the side of my cheek, and blushed. "I-Is that so?"

He laughed and kissed me again. "Don't worry, I am going to hold back, until tomorrow that is." He wrapped his arms around me. "You still want to take a shower?"

I laughed. "Of course I do."

He shifted in the tub, pulled the plug, and turned on the water, closing the shower curtains.

I stood up and wobbled a little. "My feet are asleep." I muttered using Naruto as support.

He laughed and stood up. "How did your feet fall asleep?" He muttered then began to fix the temperature of the water. He turned, pulled the lever to switch the water to pour from the showerhead and then smiled back at me. "There, nice and warm."

I ran my fingers through my hair to get my bangs out of my face. "I thought you took a shower earlier though."

He grinned and stood on his tiptoes and kissed me. "So what?" He said then laughed.

I sighed, stared down at him and touched the side of his face. "You've gotten taller." I muttered. He did too; he is at least an inch taller now... I really hope he does not end up the same height as me though. I love this view of him...

He blushed. "You noticed." He looked away. "I've been drinking a lot of milk thinking I would grow taller." He laughed. "But it really does not help much."

I pouted. "Don't try to get taller." I kissed him on the lips. "I love how you are now."

He glared at me. "Then shrink."

I locked our lips together and pinned him against the wall. "No way." I muttered and kissed his neck. "I love you Naruto."

He wrapped his arms around me. "I love you too..."

He looked up at me. "Hey, can I wash you?"

I blinked. "Why would you want to do that?" I asked pouting.

He blushed and smiled happily. "I love to touch you~"

I sighed and looked away. "No."

He glared at me. "Why not?!" He yanked my hair and growled. "You're mean."

I winced and rubbed my head. "Ouch... You're the mean one pulling my hair like that." I whined.

He scoffed. "So?"

I laughed. God do I love him...

When I awoke, I was laying in the bed alone. "What the? Where is Naruto?" I muttered to myself. I heard a thud and then snoring at the end of the bed. I blinked and crawled to the end of the bed and stared at the blond. "Ah, found you~" I wrapped the sheet around my waist and got off the bed and stood over him. "Hey, wake up."

Naruto moaned. "Ngg… No more Ramen Sasuke."

I kneeled down and sighed. "Jeez." I grabbed his face and bit his ear.

He jolted up and glared at me. "Y-You bit me!" He face flustered.

I stood up and walked down the stairs. "It was your fault for not waking up."

He followed me glaring at me as he rubbed his ear. "You're so mean. Can't you just wake me up a little nicer?"

I shrugged. "It has become habit." I looked back at him, looked down, and slapped myself in the face. "Naruto... Go put clothes on."

He looked down then huffed and stormed back up the stairs.

"Hey grab my boxers too!" I called up to him then found my way over to the couch and sat down. I sighed and smiled as I curled into a ball and sank into the couch. "So fluffy..." I muttered. My head throbbed and I winced. The world just loves to beat the shit out of me. I sighed and pressed my nose into the couch and sighed.

"H-here Sasuke."

I blinked and looked at Naruto who was dangling my boxers in front of me. "Thank you." I said then smiled at him.

He blushed even more and looked away. "Y-yeah..."

I stared at him for a moment. "What is wrong Naruto?" I asked frowning. He looks pale... Does he have a cold?

He looked at me then looked away. "Mmm… Well…"

I blinked. "What is with you?"

He looked away. "Nothing, I am going to make breakfast."

I put my boxers on and stretched then then scratched my stomach. "… What?" I looked down and realized… The cut was gone?! I screamed and fell backwards. "W-what the hell?!" Yesterday it was still healing… I'm freaked out now. Blinked and touched where my cut _was_. I opened my mouth then closed it. "Naruto!"

Naruto ran back in the room. "What?! What is it?!" He said holding up a knife. "I'll kill anyone who touches you!"

I pointed at my stomach. "I-It's gone!"

He blinked then looked at my eye. "Ah! That is what it was! I knew something was different!"

I bit my lip. "Naruto… What was in that stuff you put on my stomach?"

He shrugged. "You told me to put it on you."

I looked down at my stomach the cuts that use to be so vivid were now barely visible and the hole where I was stabbed was a mere scar. "Weird…"

I wobbled to my feet. "I need to talk to Konan later…"

I stretched and looked up at the sky smiling. "For once it is nice out." I said then looked at Naruto. He was not even paying attention to me. He was reaching his hand into a small bush saying something. "Ah, what are you doing?" I asked and kneeled down next to him.

A small kitten came out and meowed at us.

I sat down and smiled. "What a cute kitten." I muttered. It was a small calico kitten and its fur had a mix of orange, black and caramel color to it. I reached my hand out and scratched under its neck. I laughed as it began to purr.

Naruto looked at me. "Can we keep it?"

I looked at him then at the kitten. "I don't think we should, pets take a lot of work! And Money!"

He looked at me frowning. "Oh please Sasuke! I will feed him and everything!"

I scratched my neck. "The bus is going to get here soon!"

Naruto looked at me then at the kitten and sighed. "Damn it!"

I looked at the cat and stood up. "If he is still here after school! You can have him."

Naruto smiled brightly. "Really?!"

I blushed then looked away. "Y-Yeah!"

He threw his arms around me. "Oh thank you Sasuke!"

I will probably regret it but still… I looked back at the kitten and heard the bus coming. "Alright, time to go Naruto."

He waved to the kitten and ran to my side anxiously waiting for the bus to get there. "Hurry up! Time needs to fly by!"

In class, I ended up dozing off and the teacher scolded me. Like I care though. I was tired… And sore. I was not going to tell Naruto that though. I looked at him and saw he was spacing out. "Hey, are you in there?"

Naruto looked at me and smiled. "Yeah." He blushed as his grin got bigger. "I just can't wait till we get home~ We are going to take Karma home with us.

I glared at him. "Karma? Are you serious? You named it already? And that of all things?"

He laughed. "It's silly but I always wanted to say I scolded my bad little Karma." God he is so fucking cute but… So strange.

I sighed and shoved my hands in my pockets. "He would be better off being called Bad Luck."

Naruto crossed his arms as he glared up at me. Oh damn isn't that adorable? He looked down. "Maybe you should name it."

"Shit stain."

He glared at me. "SASUKE!"

I looked away and held up my hands. "What? That is what is going to be all over the damn carpets if you do keep the cat."

He growled. "Not if we litter train him!"

I sighed and patted him on the shoulder. "Good luck with that."

He growled. "SASUKE!!!!" Heh.

I stared up at the vibrant blue sky. "When did I fall asleep?"

"You fell asleep in class again." Raven muttered as he picked at a flower that was blooming in the endless green. "It is not the hospital, you should rejoice a little… And if you face your back this way… you don't have to see_ it._" He looked up at me and gave me a weak smile.

I stared down at him and sat across from him. "Why do you seem more gloomy then usual?"

He shrugged. "Gloomy? Not gloomy? Does it matter?"

I frowned. "Yeah, a little."

He looked up at me and dropped the torn apart flower. "The closer it gets here, the more I feel sad." He shook his head. "Don't worry about it though… I made sure you would not see him in the hospital today… You looked like you could use a break from all of the hell it is causing you…" he picked up a blade of grass and held it up. "Have you ever been fascinated with the vibrant colors here Sasuke?"

I shook my head. "No, not really."

He smiled. "Ah, that is right, those blue eyes put the most beautiful sky to shame don't they?"

I looked away. "You're being annoyingly talkative…" I watched as the blond fell and looked away clenching my teeth. "Damn it."

"Sorry." He sat in silence for a moment. "Time to go Sasuke."

"Sasuke?"

I rubbed my eyes. "Naruto?" It's nice to wake up to him…

He smiled and grabbed my hand. "Come on Sasuke, school is over!" Already? Then again, I did sleep through most of it. Heh, wow I am getting lazy. Damn I need to get a hold of myself. Naruto Gently pulled me through the school and out to the buses, he was obviously excited to get home and get the kitten.

I sighed as we got on the bus. I cannot wait to go home, clean the house and relax on the damn couch. It would be a fulfilling day for me especially since we got a day off work and I did not have soccer practice. A day of relaxation. I stared at the roof of the bus and imagined I could see through it to the blue sky. I closed my eyes and laughed to myself. How stupid.

Naruto stood there and looked around frowning. "…Why?" He crouched down and looked in the bush were he first met the kitten then sighed. "He's gone…"

I frowned as I watched him stand up and call for the kitten. I feel bad now… I looked away. Damn… This is bad.

Naruto's arms dropped to his side and he looked at me. "Oh well…" He smiled. "Let's go home."

I bit my lip. Don't smile like that… When you are that upset… I looked down at the ground and kicked a rock. "Yeah… Alright…" I muttered then followed him into the house and began to clean. I sat in the tub and began to scrub it. Gross, yuck, barf. Damn it, I hate unclean things. I stood up and examined the bathtub then walked over to the sink and began to clean it. I have always had a pet peeve about untidiness. Makes me wonder how I started liking Naruto when I have this horrid fear of his closet. I cringed at I thought I had to clean it. I groaned, looked at the toilet I already cleaned, put the seats down and walked out of the bathroom, shutting the light off. I still need to clean downstairs. I descended the stairs and looked at Naruto who was sitting on the couch sulking as he played Halo. I closed my eyes and sighed. He really knows how to make me feel guilty.

"It is supposed to freeze tonight… isn't it?"

I looked away. "Yeah…" Damn I forgot about that… That kitten will probably die if it does not find shelter…

He glanced at me then continued to play. "Want to come and play too?"

I shook my head. "No I got to clean."

He glared at me. "You and your cleaning…" He sighed and looked back at the screen. "Well, have fun…"

I walked away and began to start on the kitchen. "Great…"

I looked around as the cold air stung my arms. "Stupid kitten where are you? Here Kitty!" I yelled. I looked behind me and saw that there were dark clouds forming. "Damn." I had decided when I was cleaning that I was going to go find the kitten. It was already night so I did not expect to find it but still… I wanted to try. I shivered then looked over at the bush and looked in it. "Damn not here." I sat on the ground and groaned. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty…" I muttered then looked up at the sky. I hate seeing Naruto depressed. Damn it. I should have let him have the kitten when he saw it this morning! I suddenly heard a small weak cry from a kitten and looked over to see the calico and two others One was orange with a white spot on it's right eye and the other was all grey except for a color patch on it's back that was a mixture of orange and black. "What? There are more?" I pouted. This sucks… I held out my hand and they slowly and carefully came over to me and licked my fingers. I sighed. "Well… I guess it is fine…" I scooped up the kittens and walked back to the house. What are we going to do with three kittens though? Maybe we could give two of them away. I know Itachi would love a kitten.

"S-Sasuke?"

I stared at Naruto then sighed and looked away. "I-I went for a walk and they came up to me so…" I looked at the floor. Damn, he saw me… How do I even explain this?

Naruto suddenly hugged me. "You idiot! You went looking for then and you did not even have a jacket!" he gasped and stepped back as her felt how cold my skin is. "Y-You idiot."

I sighed and set the kittens down. "That's not how it happened. I went for a walk okay?" I crossed my arms and stared at the kittens as they rubbed against Naruto's legs and mine. "Anyways, go get something to feed them they are probably hungry."

He smiled happily. "Okay!" He ran out of the room in excitement.

I scratched the side of my cheek. "Jeez…" Well… I am glad he is happy. I looked down at the orange kitten that was pawing at me s if it wanted me to pick it up. I looked away. "Damn leave me alone, go bug Naruto." The kitten mewed pathetically and stared up at me with bright yellow eyes. I bit my lip. "F-fine…" I picked it up nd stroked its head gently and listened to it's purr echo in the hallway. Wow, this cat sounds like a motor.

Naruto came back with a large bowl tuna. "Here you go~ He said setting it down.

My eyes widened. "Y-You idiot! That is way too much!"

He pouted. "They look hungry…"

I sighed and set the orange kitten down. "Well… Whatever." I walked away. "You take care of them now. I am going to go to bed." I muttered then walked to the bedroom and shivered. Damn was it cold out there… I quickly got under the covers and bunched up and cuddled my pillow. "Warmth…"

"Don't cuddle the blankets like that!"

I blinked at sat up to see Naruto with an arm full of kittens pouting. "What?"

He got on the bed and let the kittens run around it then got under the blanket and snuggled close to me. "You can only hug me like that damn it!"

I smiled and hugged him. "Sorry about that…"

Naruto shivered. "Damn Sasuke your skin is as cold as ice…" He touched my arms and ran his hand up and down them. "You're an idiot…"

I sighed. "I told you Naruto I went for a damn walk."

He laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Your lie, tell it however you want… I'm grateful though…" He smiled and kissed me.

I growled and rolled over. "Jeez, I'm not lying." I sighed. It makes me sound all wimpy and sweet if I admit that I went out searching for them… So I will not say it damn it. I felt his warm arms wrap around me.

"I love you..." He muttered.

One of the kittens suddenly pawed my face. I looked at it pouting, poked it in the nose, and smiled. "I love you too, Naruto…"

When morning came I felt like I was going to burn to death. I groaned and tossed the sheets off and began to tug at me shirt. "So… Hot…" I sat up and sneezed. "D-Damn it." I looked over at Naruto who was still sleeping with the kittens cuddled against his back. I groaned and got out of bed and found my way outside where I sat on the ground. I was hoping it would make me feel less hot if I went out in the cold… However, it was not even cold out! I whimpered and went back in the house, went to the freezer and stuck my head in it sighing. "Why is it so hot?"

"Sasuke?"

I looked at him and groaned. "It's so hot…"

Naruto frowned. "Sasuke, it's cold in here…" He walked over to me and touched my forehead. "HOLY SHIT SASUKE!" He glared at me. "You have a fever!"

I rubbed my eyes. "No I don't…" I sneezed again and then smiled weakly at him. "I'm just a little warm…"

He sighed and grabbed my arm and dragged me back upstairs. "I'm calling the doctor."

I groaned. "No… Not the doctor. I'll get better soon." I stumbled and fell onto the bed and buried my face into the pillow. "It's too hot damn it, and the blankets feel icky when I sweat like this…"

Naruto sighed. "I'll be back, stay in bed."

I glanced at him then sighed. "Yeah, fine…" I looked over at the kittens that were now awake and sitting up. "This is your fault…" I sighed, wiped the sweat from my forehead, and made a disgusted face. "Damn it… I want to take a bath…"

Naruto came back in, sat on the bed, and touched my back. "The doctor is coming..." He muttered then sighed. "I cannot believe you got sick…" He said pouting.

I looked at him. "Don't touch me; I'm covered in sweat…" I muttered.

He smiled. "I don't mind…"

My body throbbed. "Idiot…" I closed my eyes. This has to be the worst day ever… I sneezed and rubbed my nose. Just give me drugs so I can sleep through this shit… The doorbell rang and Naruto ran down the stairs to answer the door.

I sneezed once more, rolled over on my back, and stared up at the roof. Yeah, I could use a cigarette right about now…

Naruto came back in dragging a woman with him. "Yeah he was out last night in that really bad weather…"

She looked at me, sighed, pulled a thermometer out of her purse and stuck it in my mouth. "Hold it under your tongue."

I sat up, held the thermometer, and looked at Naruto who was pouting and fidgeting. I wish he would not look miserable like that because of me. The thermometer beeped and I took it out of my mouth.

She grabbed it and looked at me. "103…" She looked at Naruto. "Well he is definitely sick but it is probably just a cold." She walked over to me and continued to examine me.

I looked at Naruto and smiled. "Quit making that face."

He looked away. "I can make whatever face I want!"

Now he is just being stubborn… I smiled weakly then let my gaze fall to my hands.

The doctor stepped back. "He most definitely has a cold. All I can really say is let him get some rest… He should be fine in a couple of days."

I fell back against the pillow and rolled to my side. I just want to take a shower then go to bed. I sneezed for the millionth time and groaned.

Thank god for bubble baths I thought as I danged my feet over the side of the tub and yawned. "Thanks for letting me take a bath…" I said looking at Naruto.

He smiled. "I know how much you hate sweating, so I know you were dying to take one." He sighed, set his elbow on the edge of the bath, and rested his chin in his hand. "I should hit you."

I looked away. "Why do you say that?" I asked as I noticed the rubber duck floating in the water. Why did he put that in here?"

He glared at me. "You went out without a damn jacket and got sick; I think I have every right to be upset!" He slapped himself in the face. "Besides, it's like how you don't like to see me sad, I don't like to see you in pain… And you go and get all sick and miserable on me!" He bit his lip. "It was my fault too…"

I sighed. "I went for a walk."

He looked at me then laughed. "God, you call me stubborn."

Maybe I really should get a jacket… I looked up at the roof. "It was not your fault… I decided I was going to find that kitten because I…" I ran my fingers through my hair. "I really did not want to let it freeze to death…" I sneezed then looked at him and sighed. "So… Don't blame yourself…"

Naruto pinched my cheek. "Sasuke is so cute~"

I growled and looked away rubbing my no sore cheek. "S-Shut up."

He grabbed me and made me look at him. "I love you…" He muttered then kissed me.

I gasped and covered my mouth. "I-Idiot! You will get sick too!" I quickly scooped up water and shoved it at his mouth. "Quick go wash your mouth, brush your teeth! Do something!"

He spit out the soapy bathwater. "Jeez, don't worry about it." He said then whipped his mouth. "If I get sick then fine…"

I grabbed him then shook him frantically. "You will go wash your mouth or I will do it for you!"

He sighed and stood up. "Fine, fine." He grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste "I don't see the big deal…" He said as he put the toothpaste on the bush. "I hate when you suffer alone…" He sighed and began to scrub his teeth.

I looked away and sneezed then looked back at him. "Look, unlike you, colds only last about two days for me and you, they last a whole week!" I huffed. "Yeah, I may be a little miserable but I have had worse…"

He glared at me and continued to brush his teeth as he growled. He stood up, spit the toothpaste out, rinsed his mouth then glared at me. "Well you need to stop getting into shit like this! I hate seeing you sick, miserable, or beat up!" He rubbed his temples. "You just don't get it."

I stared at the water as I began to sulk. I always seem to cause him problems…

"See there you go again!"

I looked at him and gave him a weak smile. "Sorry…"

He pulled his hair. "Damn and you keep doing it!"

I laughed and pulled him down towards me and kissed his forehead. "I'll stop."

He sighed and hugged me. "Stupid Sasuke… You really should smile more."

--

*Twitches* I _**HATE**_ this chapter. It is not because it sucks… Well it does suck but anyways it is because I had to rewrite the damn thing! It was such a pain! *sigh* Well at least I finally finished it. So please _**Read**__**& Review**_! It would be greatly appreciated. Thank you and I hope to get the newest chapter out soon!


	10. Chapter 10

The Abused

Chapter Ten

I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes. "What time is it?" I looked at the clock to see it was midnight, which means I slept all day. I sneezed and rubbed my nose. I ran my fingers through my hair and groaned. I have never once slept that long until today… I looked at Naruto who was curled in a small ball with the kittens in his arms. Damn cats… I wobble to my feet. My throat was unbearably dry and I needed _something_ to drink. So I carefully walked down the stairs as I sneezed. When I first wake up and I'm still out of it _with_ a cold, I become a klutz especially when I sneeze. I made it to the last step, sneezed and fell on my ass as my socks slid on the wood floor. I pouted and stumbled to my feet and shuffled to the kitchen. Water… I grabbed a glass, filled it with water and chugged it down. It was not good enough though. I needed more. I turned the sink on, filled the cup, drank another glass of water, and let out a sigh of relief. I sneezed again and then looked at the fridge. "Okay now I'm hungry… Damn it." I dug through the fridge and ended up grabbing the bacon. I stared at it then sighed and put it back. "He would kill me…" I continued my search for food and grabbed a bunch of stuff hoping to make something good.

"…What are you doing Sasuke?"

I dropped what was in my arms, looked at Naruto, and sneezed. "Well…" I rubbed my nose then kneeled down and began to pick up the food. "I-I'm hungry…"

He turned on a light and sighed. "I have food for you." He said and took the stuff in my arms and put it back and glared at me. "Ice-cream? You hate ice-cream…" He sighed and put it away.

I fidgeted. "I was going to put hot sauce in it… Because it is cold and I'm still kind of hot…"

He gave me a disgusted look. "You and your hot sauce…" He shook his head and pulled a bowl out of the fridge and a small container . "Salad and steak."

I gasped. "Really?!" I hugged Naruto tightly. "You're the best!" I wobbled and almost fell bringing Naruto with me. "S-Sorry." I muttered resting against the counter.

He sighed. "Go sit down before you kill yourself."

I watched him as he prepared me food and smiled to myself. What would I do without him? I closed my eyes and sighed. My nose began to itch and I groaned. "Damn it…"

Naruto set the plate in front of me and touched my face. "You alright?"

I noticed a sliced tomato on my plate then smiled. "Yeah… Thanks for the food…" I grabbed a slice of tomato and ate it.

He sat next to me and watched me eat. He sighed and rested his head on the table.

I looked at him. "Are you okay?" I asked frowning. Damn, he looks so beat down… Ah, it's not my fault is it?!

He looked at me and smiled weakly. "Yeah, I just had to keep Miku from killing you for walking around in the cold without a jacket… That and I had to go to work…" He ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm so tired…"

I bit my lip. "G-Go to bed then idiot."

He laughed. "You have no room to call me an idiot Sasuke. Besides…" He smiled and brushed my hair behind my ear. "I've only been able to glance at your sleeping form all day."

Damn I hate when he does this… I stabbed the steak and lifted it up glaring at it. It would be annoying to try to cut it… I took a bite out of it and chewed. Delicious…

Naruto stared at me blankly. "Y-You just… Took a huge bite out of that."

I looked at him and smiled happily. "It's good."

He blushed and looked away. "W-well of course it is good, it's steak after all!" He sighed and was silent for a moment before he spoke again. "Hey… Sasuke…"

I glanced at him and continued eating. "What is it?"

"…" He looked at me for a moment. "Well… It is just… You were crying, in your sleep." He frowned. "I was really worried."

I smiled. "It was nothing." Eww, don't mention that I am trying to eat.

He glared at me. "Liar."

I looked away. "Naruto… There are some things… I really just do not want to remember… And that dream is one of them." I looked at him and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry but, I would prefer to not talk about it." That's right… My dream this time was much different then the others… The only thing there was Naruto and I, and a pool of blood… _His_ blood…

He looked down. "Sorry…"

I smiled. "Hey, don't make that face." I ruffled his hair. "Cheer up okay?"

He pouted. "But… I hate when you make _that_ face." He looked at me then looked away. "You still look like you are going to cry."

I set my fork down and stared at my hands imagining the blood there. "I'm fine…" I closed my eyes, inhaled then looked at him grinning. "When I get better let's go on a date!"

He blinked. "W-What? So random…"

I sniffled as my nose began to itch. "Well, we have not gone on a date yet, am I right?" I smiled and played with a lock of his hair. "I really want to..."

He smiled at me. "Well… All right."

My eyes widened and I looked away and sneezed.

Naruto laughed. "Ha-ha that gets amusing!" He said giggling.

I glared at him then smiled. "I love you…"

He laughed. "Come on I'm dying here! You're so funny when you sneeze! Don't say serious things after you made yourself look like a idiot!" I wonder what happened to him being tired… Hn. I smiled inwardly.

I stumbled through the hallways with Naruto holding my hand. I was feeling much better but I was still feverish. No more runny nose! Thank god. I smiled happily.

Naruto looked at me then sighed. "I know you are glad that I let you out of bed and all but… Try not to over do it today." Yes, Naruto had to _give_ me permission to get out of bed…

I glanced at him then looked away. "I have soccer practice… And work…"

He growled. "Quit soccer!"

I looked at him and pouted. "But Naruto~ I want to play soccer~"

His eye twitched and he looked away. "B-Bastard…"

I win~ I sighed and looked at our hands. It is strange how they perfectly fit together. Or is that just me being really mushy and happy? Oh well, I'm just glad that this means soon Naruto and I can go on a date. Tonight maybe…?

I happily stacked the cans on the shelves as I ignored people who were talking to me. Sorry bitches, you are not telling me your life story today! I'm in too good of a mood for you to ruin it with your petty talking! (A/N: Insert Psycho Sasuke Laugh as people walk away quickly in fear.)

"Someone is setting off scary vibes over here."

I looked back at Pein who was grinning. No! He has come to ruin my good mood! Damn him! Damn it I cannot be in a good mood for shit.

"Pein, leave him alone." Konan said yanking his ear. She smiled at me. "Sasuke, that stuffed worked? You're all healed?"

I blinked then pointed at her. "You! What was that stuff!? I yanked up my shirt and pointed at my stomach. "It's gone! Completely!" I feel like I can run a marathon suddenly. Is that weird? I wonder if this is from the weird and disgusting drink Naruto gave me… I think it was one of those Monster energy drinks… Yuck…

She laughed. "Wow you are railed up today… What has gotten into you?"

I glared at her. "Answer my question first damn you!"

She held up her hands. "Okay, okay. It was just my mix of medicine, I leaned how to make it when I was a sniper." She said then made a gun with her fingers and 'shot' at me. "Now answer me."

I smiled. "I'm going on a date with Naruto!"

She laughed. "Oh, well I understand then, where are you taking him?"

I froze and stared at her. "What?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I asked where you planned on taking him."

I pouted and used the shelf for support. "I… Haven't thought of somewhere yet." I looked away sulking.

"H-Hey don't sulk you were so happy! Look, I will tell you a really good place to take him."

I glanced at her. "What, a restaurant?"

She huffed. "No, no too old fashion…" She thought for a moment. "Ah!" She yanked out a piece of paper. "Did you know there is a total eclipse tonight?" She scribbled something down on paper. "Stop by Sasori's house and tell him I sent you and hand him this… Don't read it, it's a surprise okay?" She said then folded the paper.

I grabbed the paper from her. "What is with you and writing 'helpful notes'?"

She clasped her hands together. "I don't know; I just love my handwriting." She said grinning happily. "Oh." She poked me in the forehead. "Get there before nine. That is when it starts, so yeah. Do not miss it!" She laughed and dragged Pein by the ear and left.

I looked at the note and smiled. "A full eclipse, hn?"

I panted as I stood at Sasori's doorway. "S-Sorry… I came… To bother you…" I cannot believe I had to run here! Those stupid dogs chased me! Why didn't she tell me his house was surrounded by a pack of demonic dogs damn it!? I looked up at him and pouting handing him the note. "K-Konan sent me…"

He blinked and took the letter and smiled. "Alright, alright… I'll let you borrow it."

I stood up strait. "Um, what did she write? She told me not to read it…"

He laughed. "Come back in a few, with Naruto."

I pouted. "P-Past the dogs?"

He blinked then looked around. "Well… Um…" He pointed at a four-wheeler. "If it works for you use it. It has a full tank of gas." He waved. "Good luck." He said then disappeared in the backyard.

I looked at the four-wheeler pouting. "… I have to use that?" I walked over to it and examined it then sat on it. "How does her suppose I use it if I never even drove one before?" I turned the key and switched a few switches until the lights and the engine cut in. "Ha! I did it." I put my foot on the pedal and it sped forward. "OH MY GOD I AM GOING TO DIE! BRAKES! I NEED BRAKES!!" I lifted my foot off the pedal and panted. "T-This is insane…" I almost died! I stared at the tree I barely missed. D-Damn… So close…

Sasori walked over to me with his arms crossed. Wait didn't he just disappear? Oh man, what a creep he was probably watching me from the shadows. "Look. He pointed at the handlebars. "These knobs are the breaks, and the pedal is the gas, that is all you need to know, that simple, it is not one where you have to switch gears so it is fine. You will not die if you do not act crazy."

I laughed and scratched the back of my head. "You sure this is okay?"

He growled. "Go before I change my mind."

I put my foot lightly on the pedal and rode towards the path. "Alright…" I grinned and stepped on the pedal and zipped through the woods. "Awesome!" I feel like a kid again… It's weird what a big toy can do to you… Wait that sounds bad doesn't it. Damn it I am such a pervert! I laughed as I drove by the dogs that tried to kill me and stuck my tongue out at them while not paying attention and almost hitting a tree. I laughed nervously; taunting dumb dogs on metal doom machine is bad… Never do it again. I ended up driving all the way back to Naruto's house, which was not that far actually, Sasori's house was in the woods behind Naruto's, I wonder why everyone lives so close... I got off the four-wheeler and looked at the time. "Ah, shit. It is 8:45…" I walked into the house to see Naruto standing there in confusion.

"S-Sasuke? What are you doing, where did you go?"

I grinned. "Come on we are going on a date." I said grabbing his hand and dragging him with me. I walked over to the four-wheeler, sat on it, and patted the part behind me. "Come on, sit."

He laughed nervously. "I-is that thing safe…?" He said as he stepped back a little.

I sighed. "Yes of course, let's go or we will be late!" I said as I began to get impatient.

Naruto walked over and sat on the seat. "Where did you get this death trap?"

Without answering him, I sped back into the woods with Naruto screaming as he tightly clung to me. "I got it from Sasori!" I said over the engine.

Naruto began to cry. "We're going to die, I know it, my life is going to fly right out the damn window and we are going to hit a tree and….! And….!!! AHHHHHHHHH!"

I sighed, stopped the bike in front of Sasori's yard, and tried to pry Naruto's arms from around my hips. "N-Naruto, we're not moving, you can let go now."

He kept his eyes shut tight. "We're dead, we're dead, we're dead…!" He sputtered out.

I inhaled and exhaled slowly. "Naruto… You are fine."

He blinked and opened his eyes and then quickly leapt off the four-wheeler. "I hate it!" He pointed at the demonic machine. "Don't expect me to ever get on one of those again!"

I sighed and looked away. "You act like I almost killed us… You did not even see the road; you had your eyes closed the entire time…" I patted him on the head. "You're fine…"

Naruto sighed and brushed my hand away. "So, why are we in the woods in my back yard?" He muttered looking around.

I grabbed his hand and walked over to Sasori's house. "Sasori? Where the hell are you?"

Sasori appeared out of the darkness dragging a small boat with him. "Here!" He stood there smiling. "Isn't it beautiful? It's a boat I made…"

I slapped myself in the face; just what does Konan want me to do…? I walked over to him and whispered in his ear. "W-What is this for?"

He handed me the note. "Look."

I looked at the note and it read:

Sassy,

You know that lovely new boat you carved. Well you think Sasuke can use it? He and his sweet little Naruto are going on a date! In addition, be on your best behavior mister! No peeping on them! Oh! And make sure you walk Sasuke to the lake so he doesn't get lost, he is so hopeless! Do you're best!

I sighed and read out the last part. "Love Konan…" I sighed. Sassy…? Also! Who is she calling helpless?! And what does she expect Naruto and I to be doing anyways?! I scratched my head and looked at Naruto who was looking off into the distance smiling then at Sasori. "So where is it?"

He pointed to where Naruto was looking. "Over there where the trees dip down…" He began to drag his boat over in the direction he pointed with me and Naruto following. Maybe next time… I'll plan this by myself… And not drive a damn four-wheeler that was obviously made in hell! Though it was fun… I might take it for another drive soon…

We stood at the edge of a small cliff to see a large lake glistening in the moonlight. I stared out at it blankly. It was amazing. Nothing compared to Naruto though… Somehow, I think I just thought of something sweet and mushy. I sighed.

Sasori pushed the boat off the small cliff so it slid to the bank and walked away. "Alright, I'm off I have to do my work." He said waving.

I waved to him and jumped off the ledge. "This place is nice…" I watched Naruto jump and caught him so he didn't fall on his face. I walked over to the boat and grabbed the paddles. "I wonder if he made these too…" I guess it makes sense Sasori lives out here; he can use all the trees he wants to build his little creations like this boat. I looked at Naruto who was staring off into space. "Naruto?"

He looked at me then at the boat then smiled. "Sorry, I was thinking about something." He walked over to the boat and jumped in it. "Let's go!"

I blinked then smiled. "Yeah…" I pushed the boat off, jumped in, and sat across from Naruto. "The reason we came out here is that." I pointed at the moon. "Tonight is a total eclipse."

Naruto stared at me wide-eyed and looked up at the moon. "N-No way!" He looked at me. "You're serious?!" He blushed happily. "Sasuke, you're so awesome!"

I looked away and scratched my cheek. "It was Konan's idea though…" I muttered.

He smiled. "I don't care, I'm happy! How many people get to see a total eclipse on their first date?!"

I blinked. "I don't know; there are a lot of people in the world… So it depends…"

He pointed at me. "Not a lot! That is the answer; jeez don't go all smart on me! This is a date, not school."

I looked at him then laughed. "You're really happy aren't you?"

He pouted. "Of course I am…"

I looked away. "To be honest… I was worried you wouldn't have enjoyed yourself…"

He sighed and looked up at the sky. "Sasuke. You could have dragged me to hell on our first date and I would still be happy that I got to be with you." He smiled and laughed nervously. "Wow that is really embarrassing to say…" He looked down as his face flustered. "Hey Sasuke…" He looked at me. "I'm really happy that I have someone like you who cares about me."

I blinked. Wait, what is he talking about? He is getting all weird. Maybe he is upset about something; he seems to be thinking a lot… Wait, why am I talking to myself? I scratched my head. "Is something wrong?"

He looked up at the moon and sighed. "No… A lot has been on my mind…" He looked down and muttered something along the lines of "I'm scared…" then looked at me and smiled faintly.

If I really did hear correctly then, what is he afraid of? "You can tell me… Whatever you're thinking… No! You _have_ to tell me." I pouted and grabbed his hand. "Naruto. If something is bothering you, tell me so I can fix it."

He smiled and brushed my cheek. "I'll tell you later. Let's just enjoy or date alright?" He carefully stood up, sat in my lap and stared up at the sky.

I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my nose into his hair. I want to engulf myself in him… I want every moment to be like this one and I don't want him to make sad faces anymore… But. It almost seems impossible. I shifted so we were both sitting in the middle of the boat staring up at the moon. I closed my eyes and sighed. If only life was so simple…

"Sasuke! Hey Sasuke! Where are we?!"

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Damn my back hurts… I looked around and realized we were still floating on water. "Um… We… Fell asleep?" I pouted. "Y-You're kidding."

He looked around. "I don't know this place well so I can't tell where we are."

I pouted. "Well we are obviously still on the lake so…" I looked around. "Um…" We were literally floating in the middle of the damn lake! I looked at the banks that surrounded us. "Well… Either way we can just circle the bank to find where we came from…"

He pouted. "That could take forever."

I smiled weakly. "Yeah I know. But would you rather float on the river?" I looked down at the water nervously. What if there are gators…? Oh my god this isn't going to turn out like lake placid and have a huge ass gator that's going to eat us right?! I suddenly clung to Naruto without thinking. I hate gators… I hate things that can eat me and I hate being stranded!

Naruto blinked. "Sasuke, is something wrong?"

I looked at him then laughed nervously and grabbed the paddles. "No…" I looked at the sides of the boat and sighed. "Let's just get off this damn lake. … Wait… I slept out here?! I nervously began to paddle to shore. No gators, no gators, no gators…

Naruto looked off into the distance. "Ah… Look Sasuke. A gator."

I screamed and began to paddle faster.

He stared at me blankly. "S-Sasuke?"

I hate this!!!!! We slammed against the shore and I blinked. "Ah… We made it." I turned around and screamed. "Holy hell!"

Naruto put his hand on my shoulder as he looked at what I was looking at. "Sasuke, you are terrified of gators?"

I glared at him. "Everyone is! They can eat you!" I looked back at the gator that darted into the water and quickly got out of the boat and walked a ways away from the bank and fell backwards. "I… Am never going on that damn lake again."

Naruto laughed. "I never thought I would see the day you were so scared out of you mind you could have pissed yourself."

I looked up at him and sighed. "So hey… I have a question… What… Was wrong last night?"

Naruto's eyes widened then he smiled. "Ah well…" He scratched the back of his head. "I don't know… I had a weird dream and I've been uneasy since… It's nothing to think about though…"

A dream…? I bit my lip and looked away. I hope his dreams are not as horrid as mine are… I stood up and brushed off. "I guess we should get moving…" I muttered then began our small journey. Well at least everyday is amusing with Naruto around, though I seem to get into these problem a lot more with him around…

Naruto grabbed my hand. "When we get home let's make breakfast I'm starved."

I looked at his hand and then looked ahead. "Yeah… Sounds good." It's probably stupid but when he does small things like this I feel like my heart is going to burst from it beating so damn fast. I looked back at him to see him staring into the woods blankly. Is he seriously okay? I mean…. He is acting so strange… I'm so worried, but I know at the same time he will not tell me anything. Damn it… I looked up at the sky and quickly looked away as a familiar image of Naruto's falling form appeared in my mind. _I can't believe you are lost._ Wha!? Where did you come from bastard? I thought I was finally going to have some peace and quite. _I don't want to be here… Trust me… Especially tomorrow, but I really have no choice._ Yeah, well disappear already or at least don't talk… You were doing so well too... _Well excuse me for being bored by you annoying daily life._ Heh.

Naruto stopped walking. "Ah, Sasuke, this is it."

I stopped and looked over at the bank then out into the woods. "Are you sure…?"

He dragged me into the woods. "It's right up here." He said as he dragged me into the opening where Sasori's house was. "See!"

I smiled at him then looked over at Sasori's house. "Yeah…"

I don't like this feeling I've been getting lately… I stared at Naruto as he played Halo. It's like someone has their fingers digging into my chest… I sighed and looked up at the clock. How does he even play this game? I looked back at him and realized he was crying. "Ah, Naruto." I took his face in my hands. "H-Hey what's wrong?"

Naruto blinked then rubbed his eyes. "Sorry… It's this dumb game, it is starting to hurt my eyes…" He smiled faintly. "Don't look at me like that. I'm fine."

I looked away then sighed and kissed his forehead. "You…" I clenched my teeth and hugged him. He's such a liar…

He laughed. "Sasuke, quit being so clingy." He said and pushed me away. "You los…Er… S-Sasuke?"

I put my hand over my face trying to hide the face I had started crying. He's a damned liar… Why won't he just be honest with me?! I turned over to face my back towards him. "Sorry… The television was hurting my eyes." Idiot… He's an idiot! If he can lie so can I!

Naruto touched my shoulder. "Sasuke…"

I growled and shrugged his hand off. "Don't forget you have to wash your clothes."

He pulled his hand away and sighed. "Yeah…"

I clenched my teeth. Damn…! I used my fists to wipe away my tears and pressed my nose into the couch.

"I'm sorry… Even if I told you something was wrong…"

I looked at Naruto to see he was staring at the roof. '"Let me guess, I couldn't do anything to fix it am I right?"

He sighed and glanced at me. "Something like that. Besides that, it's really nothing that bad… I'm just being overly emotional about it… It's not permanent so…" He sighed. "Forget it alright? If you wait a while… I'll definitely tell you… I just can't right now…" He closed his eyes and smiled. "So just trust me alright?"

I sighed and looked away scratching my head. "Jeez! You're such a pain!"

He laughed. "Sorry about that…" He grabbed my shirt and pressed his lips against mine. "I love you."

I looked away. "I'm not saying it."

He pouted "Wha? But Sasuke…"

I ruffled his hair and looked away. "Just kidding… I love you too, idiot…"

He smiled happily.

I think at this point… We have both lied a little too much… I looked up at the roof. "You still have to wash your clothes…"

He pouted. "Yeah… I know…"

I leaned against him. "You can do it later… Just… don't move from this spot yet…" It would be better if he stayed in my arms and never left them again instead but…

I sat up and looked around. I fell asleep again? What the hell? I realized that somehow I had gotten to the bedroom. I looked next to me to see Naruto laying there. I sighed and brushed his hair from his face. I guessing he probably woke me up and I was still dazed so he guided me up the stairs… That or he carried me… But the first one is more believable… I lay back down, moved closer to him, and held his hand as I watched him sleep peacefully. So far… This dream come true, has been full of so many troubles. I kissed his hand and sighed.

"Meow!"

I jumped and looked at the evil fur ball. "What do _you_ want?" I whispered harshly.

The cat meowed and then pawned my face.

"… Get off me."

The cat meowed happily again.

I groaned and shifted under the sheets knocking the kitten off the bed. I gasped and sat up. "Ah… Sorry about that…"

The cat looked up at me and meowed again.

"… I hate cats."

Another kitten rubbed up against me.

I pouted and cuddled closer to Naruto. "Leave me alone." I said then closed my eyes. _You're bitching at kittens now… You're an idiot._ I sighed and touched Naruto's chest. I don't even want to fight with you right now… I just want to stay in this moment. I closed my eyes and clenched my fist. Why can't all of these nightmares go away? Everyone else can have a normal relationship with the one they love without being afraid of letting them near stairs, or tall buildings or even the windows of the damn house, hell even the shower is dangerous at this point. I'm getting more and more paranoid… However, if I say something to him… It would only freak him out or upset him… I want him to continue smiling at me… I don't want him in a damn hospital. In addition, what if he somehow dies on me? I think I would lose my mind… I mean I'm already talking to you! _It's just how life is…_ I hate life… _Don't we all…_

Naruto moaned and shifted in his sleep and wrapped his arms around me. "Sasuke…" He pressed his head into my chest.

I sighed and wrapped my arms tighter around him. All I can do anymore is wait…

--

Sorry this was such a short chapter. I know I said I was not going to have another short chapter! I'm sorry! This chapter is not that great, sorry about that… I _might_ not be able to get the latest chapter out right away, but I will try… I hate making people wait but I seem to do it a lot with my stories… *Laughs Nervously* Also do not forget to Review, I need my confidence boosters A.S.A.P! ;)


	11. Chapter 11

The Abused

Chapter Eleven

It's… Cold? Damn that is annoying. I looked around and walked through the white hallways that led to the large field of green. How the hell…? This dream gets more and more annoying doesn't it? I looked up at the sky and saw it collapsing in as red seeped through the cracks. "What the fuck…?" Everything suddenly went black.

"Don't look at it…" Raven muttered.

I pulled at his hand. "Stop it, what is going on?"

He sighed. "Well… This is the last nightmare… I guess you could call it a grand finally before the curtains close..." He shook his head.

I stopped squirming. "…Why are they ending?" I muttered.

He wrapped his arm around my waist. "They were going to end some time or another…"

I growled and began to squirm again. "That does not tell me shit Raven!" I tore his hand from over my eyes and gasped. "What the fuck is this?!" I stared at the red stained world that replaced the bright green field. It was… Horrid. All this red… "This is… Blood…?!" Amongst the blood was Naruto standing there as the world collapsed around him. "Naruto!" I reached my hand towards him. "NARUTO!" Why can't he hear me!? I went to run towards him but Raven's arm wouldn't let me go.

Raven quickly covered my eyes again. "You idiot, I said not to look at it." He sighed. "You never listen."

My body began to tremble. "H-he is not going to die… Is he?" I began to cry uncontrollably. "Please say he won't die!"

"… He won't die. So stop crying… Idiot… You just had to look didn't you? I'm trying to help you and you won't even let me…"

I clutched his arm. "I don't… Want help… I just want to be with Naruto damn it…"

"Stop crying… You'll upset Naruto if you wake up like this…"

I bit my lip. "This… Is not fair at all…"

"I'm sorry… You need to calm down though…"

I closed my eyes tightly and sighed.

I sat up in bed and ran my fingers through my hair. Shit… I put my hand over my mouth as I had a sick feeling in my stomach. I got up and quickly made it to the bathroom where I collapsed to my knees over the toilet. "D-Damn…" I began to throw up until my stomach throbbed. I sat there trembling. What was that…? That damn dream. I flushed the toilet and scooted back up against the wall. I have a bad feeling about all this…

"Sasuke! Breakfast is ready!"

My eyes widened and I stumbled to my feet. "Y-Yeah I'll be there in a minute!" I covered my face with my hands. I-I don't think I can look at him… _Calm down!_ Y-Yeah… I'll try that… I leaned over and puked into the toilet one last time before flushing it and going downstairs. I looked at Naruto who was wearing his favorite pair of torn skinny jeans and a blue button up shirt with is apron draped over him.

Naruto smiled at me. "Good morning sleepyhead~" He pointed at the table. "I set your breakfast there. So eat up!"

I walked over to the table and sat down staring at the plate of food. Omelets again… Extra hot sauce and tomatoes. My eyes widened as I stared at the hot sauce. I put my hand over my mouth. I shoved the plate away and stood up. "I-I'm not hungry, I'm sorry Naruto." I quickly walked back up the stairs and went into the bathroom, locking the door. I stared at my blood-covered hands. No, it's not real… I clenched my fists and wrapped my arms around myself. Raven… I don't want to be here… _Sasuke stop saying idiotic things…_ I'm so damn scared… _It will be fine…_ But what if he really does die?! I mean I keep seeing all this blood… I looked up at the roof that was seeping the horrid red liquid. It's everywhere… _It's not really there… See, if you would have listened this would not be happening._ I'm sorry…

"Sasuke! Are you okay in there? Let me come in…"

My eyes widened and I covered my ears. _Sasuke…Open the door…_ I stood up, opened the door and looked away. "H-hey." I muttered.

Naruto threw his arms around me. "Sasuke please tell me what's wrong."

I glanced back at the bloody walls. "W-what are you talking about?"

He grabbed my face and made me look at him. "Don't act stupid…"

I stared down at him as blood dripped onto his face. It's not real… It's not real… it's not real…. I smiled. "I'm not… I just feel ill… I'll be fine." I looked away. Wait, what is today? "Hey, we have school don't we?"

He looked at me frowning. "Yeah…"

Oh god… Raven you can have my body… Yeah… That way I'll just be the annoying voice and you'll have to put up with all this instead. _ Idiot, shut up…_ I smiled faintly at Naruto. "A-Alright…" I'm being serious… I can't look at him and lie like this.

He brushed the side of my cheek. "Sasuke… Are you sure you are okay?"

I laughed. "Of course! Like I said, I'm just feeling a little sick, so if I made a horrible face, it's only because my stomach hurts, okay?" It hurts to lie to him…

He kissed me. "Alright…" He then walked away.

Damn it! I leaned against the door panting. Everything… Is covered in blood.

"Sasuke…? Sasuke!"

I blinked and looked at Naruto who was glaring at me. "What…?"I muttered then looked away. I can't seem to look at him still… Especially… With all this blood. I ran my fingers through my hair.

Naruto sighed. "Sasuke, what is wrong? You seem like you're upset about something… Did something happen? Have I upset you…?" He asked as pain flashed across his face.

I glanced at him and smiled weakly. "I'm fine… And no. It's just me… I apologize for acting this way…" I stared at the lunch table as I spoke. The smell of food was making me sick. "I don't mean to…" I can't help it… I'm so fucking freaked out… _I'm telling you, you seriously need to calm down._ Even if you say that… I looked at my hand that seemed to be stained in blood. I think I'm losing my mind… _Yeah, I would reword that, something a long the lines of you already lost it and you are to the point you need to be in a psych ward…_ You're not helping…_ Heh, sorry._

Naruto wrapped his arms tightly around me. "Damn it Sasuke, don't apologize. Just tell me what it is… I can try and fix it!" He pressed his face into my neck. "Just please don't look so sad." You can't fix it…

I touched his arm. "I'm sorry…"

Sai suddenly shook me violently. "Damn it Uchiha! You took fucking Naruto, and now you are making annoying expression like this I swear I should just kill you!" He scoffed. "Look at you! You look like you are drugged out!"

I growled, stood up and grabbed him by the throat before I even realized I did it. "Don't. Touch. Me." I snarled then tossed him to the side and walked away. _Sasuke! Don't go and take out your frustration on others! _I'd choke you but I currently can't see your throat. _Sasuke, you seriously need to just—_Yeah, yeah! Calm down! I could lose the only person I have ever fucking loved and you are saying shit like that?! You're kidding me!_ And you are also pushing away the one you love when your time is so damn limited you fucking idiot! Think about what you are doing!_ My eyes widened and I stopped walking. Why… Didn't I realize that? I ran my fingers through my hair and spun back around, ran into Naruto, and fell backward. "N-Naruto?"

He fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around me. "Stupid Sasuke quit it! I don't get you! Why are you acting this way?!" He began to cry uncontrollably. "Stupid, stupid Sasuke…!"

I sighed and wrapped my arms around him. "I'm so sorry Naruto…" What am I doing? I'm making things worse… Damn it! Why do I always do this?! I hugged him tightly. "I'm so, so sorry…" Raven… You know when it is going to happen… Don't you…? _… Sorry Sasuke…_ Damn it… You're so useless… When I really need something… You… You do this! _You need to just trust me…_

Naruto grabbed my shoulders and crashed his lips against mine then glared at me. "I love you bastard! Don't forget that!"

I stared at him for a moment then looked away smiling. "Naruto… You're an idiot."

He growled and shook me violently as he began to cry again. "Idiot Sasuke! You're the dumb one! Moron! Dumb ass! Dip shit! You fucking retard!" He pressed his head onto my shoulder. "You aren't allowed to call me dumb when you are the one being stupid…!"

I sighed. "You're right… I'm sorry…" I really am an idiot… I looked at my hands and sighed. This would be so much better if the blood would go away…

"Let's skip class Sasuke…"

I smiled. "Alright…"

Naruto dragged me through the hallway into the janitor's room and locked the door. I blinked. "We are going to skip class in here...?" I asked looking around. There is not much blood in here...

Naruto looked up at me, grabbed my shirt, yanked me down to his height, and crashed our lips together.

My eyes widened and I pushed him away and stared at him. "Hey, what is with you? You're being more forceful then usual..."

His blue eyes burned through me as he stared up at me. "I need you, every part of you... Right now."

I stepped back a little. "Y-you're kidding..." I held up y hands. "Now wait just a second Naruto, we can't have sex in here... It's way too small and it's dirty!"

He glared at me. "You didn't seem to care when you sucked my dick."

My eyes widened and I looked away. "No... That's..." Ah, he wins, shit, what do I do?

He put his hands on my chest. "Sasuke... Please."

I scratched my neck as I looked down at him. I couldn't say no to those desperate eyes... "F-Fine..." I began to unbutton my shirt. "J-just be gentle... I have to walk around today... And I have soccer."

He unbuttoned my pants. "I'll try." He muttered. Weird...

I pouted. "Try?! What do you mean by that?! Are you saying you aren't going to try to hold back even a little?"

He sighed and pressed his forehead against my chest. "I love you..." He is acting weird... So suddenly... It is as if he... He's hiding something... Damn.

I blinked. "T-That is totally off topic Naruto."

He looked up at me. "Say it." He said as he bit his lip, his eyes desperate again.

I cupped his face in my hands. "Naruto, I love you... I do, but I'm being serious."

He smiled faintly and pushed my shirt out of his way as he licked my chest. "I love you so much..."

I sank to the floor and looked away. "Quit acting so strange..."

He began to suck my neck then bit down on it.

My eyes widened. "N-Naruto, that really hurts!" I blushed and whimpered as his teeth clamed harder on my neck until he broke the skin. I winced as he licked the blood away. "W-why did you do that? You jerk..."

He looked at me and put his hand under my chin then ran his thumb across my bottom lip then licked the side of my face. Why is he acting so damn weird suddenly? He kissed me then shoved his tongue into my mouth.

I moaned and clutched his shirt tightly. It is probably because you have been distancing yourself from him... You are probably right but...

Naruto tore at my pants as he struggled to pull them off. He clenched his teeth and began to pull at my shoes.

I sighed and pulled off my shoes then pulled my pants down. I pouted. "The floor is dirty." I hate dirt...! Yeah, quit complaining; now you're just being a brat. Is there a shut off button for you? Seriously... You're a pain in the ass, I'm about to be molested to hell and you are going to witness it, not fucking cool!

Naruto smiled at my and ran his fingers through my hair. "Sorry Sasuke, please bare with it for a while..." He tossed my pants to the side and grinned. "I've barely started and you are already this hard?" He said as he ran his finger across the top of my member.

I looked away blushing. "S-Shut up..."

He grabbed his face and made me look at him. "Don't do that, look at me."

My face became even redder as I watched him begin to lick my member. I moaned and put my hand over my face.

He smiled. "Well, does it feel good?"

Damn I hate that smug look on his face... I looked away. "Y-yeah..." I looked back at him as he bit it lightly. "Mmm, d-don't do that!" I cried out as tears fell from my eyes.

He grinned. "Well with that reaction, how can I not?" He said then bit it again causing me to grab his shirt and try to push him away. "I said don't...!" When he does that, I feel like screaming in pleasure... It's hard enough staying this quiet!

He grinned. "I'll stop when you stop making such a perverted face." He said biting down harder.

I whimpered and cried out in pleasure. I gasped and covered my mouth and glared at him. "N-Naruto...!" I blinked as I stared at him. "W-what?"

His face was bright red. "T-That was just... So fucking sexy..." He grinned darkly. "Again...!" He said and went to bite me again.

I pushed him away. "S-stop...!" I whined and stared at him pouting as tears fell from my eyes. "T-that's embarrassing...! And someone could hear us!"

Naruto scoffed. "I don't care." He looked down. "I have to do this... I have to touch you... Definitely... I don't want to forget..."

I blinked. "What are you on abo--" Before I finished my sentence he wrapped his mouth around my member and began to suck. I arched my back and stared at the roof. "Ngghh!" I said as I put my hand over my mouth. D-Damn it why am I so sensitive?! "Ahh, Naru... Going to..." I let out a sigh of relief and lay back against the wall.

Naruto licked his lips then yanked me off the wall causing me to hit my head against the ground.

I propped up on my elbow and glared at him. "You idiot! That hurt!"

He rolled me over and wrapped his arms around me. "Sorry about that~" He kissed my shoulder then shoved his fingers in my mouth.

I moaned as his fingers played with my tongue. I stared at the bloody ground as my vision continued to stay blurred from tears. It's still there... No matter what it won't go away.

He pulled his fingers out of my mouth and crammed them inside me.

I cried out in pain. "I-idiot! That hurt!" I rested my arm against the ground and rested my forehead against it. "It hurts damn it..."

He pulled his fingers out and unzipped his pants. "I'm sorry Sasuke."

I blushed as I felt his warm hands grip my sides. "It's fine... Just be mor--" Once again before I could even finish my sentence he thrust his body against my and pain surged through me. "Damn it Naruto...!"

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my back. "Yeah, I know, be gentle..." He began to slowly thrust his body against mine. "See, being gentle..."

I groaned and ran my fingers through my hair. "Idiot..."

He wrapped his fingers around my member and began to stoke it. "Sasuke... I love you so much..."

I moaned and covered my mouth. "...Love you... Ngg... I love you too..." D-Damn, I'm already at my limit...! I cried out and sighed. I was already being worn out.

Naruto blinked and licked his hand. "You came already? It feels that good?"

I blushed and clenched my teeth. "S-shut up!"

He laughed. "So much for being quiet."

My eyes widened. "D-damn it..." I looked back at him my face flustered. "S-Sorry for being sensitive..."

His eyes widened and his face flustered. He smiled crookedly. "I-It's fine... I just came myself... He sighed and pulled out, zipping up his pants.

I groaned and fell the side and laid there panting. "I should kick your ass..."

He laughed and pressed his forehead against my side. "I'm sorry Sasuke~ I couldn't help myself at all..." He sighed and pulled me into his lap. "I love you... I love you so, so much."

I sighed and clutched his shirt as I buried my face into his neck. "I know... I love you too..."

He wrapped my arms around me tightly smiling. "Will you remember this?"

I blinked then sighed. "Yeah as the day you made me sore when I have to go to practice..."

He laughed. "That's good enough for me..." He sighed and looked away. "As long as you remember... Because I definitely will..."

I stood up, grabbed my boxers, and began to put them on as my ass throbbed. I pouted and looked at Naruto who was grinned. "What?" I growled

He smiled at me. "I just noticed a scar on your back was shaped like a heart is all."

I blinked. "What? Really?"

He touched my shoulder blade and traced it. "Right there."

I cupped my hand over it. "That's from when we were younger and I fell out of the tree... I didn't know it left a scar though..."

He smiled. "Yeah, I remember that... You cried."

I glared at him. "That is the only reason you remembered it?!"

He looked away and grinned. "Maybe..."

I sighed and pulled my pants on. "Leave it to you to remember odd things..." I looked at him and smiled. "Well whatever..." I grabbed my shirt then noticed he was giving me a strange look. "W-What?"

He stood up and touched my neck.

I winced as pain prickled the area he touched. I looked at him and saw he was smiling as he caressed it.

"You think... It will leave a scar?" He said referring to the painful bite mark he left.

I glared at him and rubbed it. "Probably, you bit down so damn hard I thought you were going to tear the flesh from my body!"

He laughed and touched my cheek. "Sorry." He said then pulled me down and kissed me.

I sighed and buttoned up my shirt. "Come on, let's go somewhere else..." I opened the door and stared blankly at the fuming Tsunade. Oh, shit. I went to close the door but she grabbed it and grabbed me by the shirt. "How did I know it was you?! She shook me violently. "I get a panicked call from a janitor about loud moaning and yelling in here and I just knew it was you two!"

I held up my hands. "L-Look We're sorry!"

The vein on her forehead pulsed. "Sorry?! You skipped class and did... That and all you have to say is sorry?!" She growled and grabbed me by the ear then grabbed Naruto by the ear and dragged us to the office.

Damn, now not just my ass hurts but my ear and neck!

I looked away as we say in Tsunade's office. This sucks...

She rubbed her temples as she glared at us. "I don't know what to do with you two anymore... I try my best to get you two idiots through school and you go and cause trouble!"

Naruto pouted. "W-we're sorry!"

I glanced at him as he tightened his grip on my hand. Then sighed and stared at the small potted plant that was dripping blood. A shame... That was my favorite plant... I rubbed my neck and shifted in my seat. Ouch...

She growled. "Enough!" She clasped he hands together and put them against her forehead. "I don't even know how to punish you two... She turned her chair and stared out the window. "I made you clean the school, do extra schoolwork, internal, after school suspension, essays, apology letters, everything I can think of... Nothing..." She groaned. "You two really are the most troublesome in this school."

I sighed and looked at my hand that was bloody. I couldn't tell if it was from the bite or... Just an illusion. I looked at the ribbon Naruto gave me and frowned. Why is even this covered in blood?

Naruto looked at me and frowned then got up and grabbed a tissue and handed it to me.

I blinked. "What?" I whispered.

He pointed at my neck.

I sighed and covered it with the tissue. For once, I was not imagining things... Go figure...

She looked at us then sighed. "Just get out of my sight... I'll figure something out..." She looked at us then rubbed her head. "You are giving me such a headache...

Naruto stood up. "I'm sorry, I really am." He pulled me out of the chair and we left her office. He looked at me and sighed. "Did you not realize your hand was covered in blood from rubbing the mark?" He said squeezing my hand.

I looked at him and smiled. "Nope." Damn the fucking bite mark hurts so much.

He looked ahead. "Idiot..." He muttered then closed his eyes and sighed

I stared at my hand and sighed. How could I tell? My mind has completely deluded me from reality... How can I even be sure any of this was real?

He looked at me suddenly. "Let's go to the roof."

I blinked. "B-but we just got in trouble for skipping and... You know."

He smiled faintly. "We are already in trouble so it doesn't matter."

I sighed. "I guess you are right..." I wonder why we always end up going to the roof... It's been like that since we stared going here, even at the other school, we always went to the roof... It was like a place we could always escape to.

Naruto dragged me down the hallway. "Come on!"

I sat on the ground sulking. "It. Hurts..." I whined then fell over to the side.

Naruto stared out at the sky. "Sasuke... What would happen if one of us die?" He said clutching the chain link fence tightly.

I sat up and stared at him. "What? Why are you asking weird things?"

He shrugged. "It's just something I think about... Just like, I wonder if I could fly if I tried... Or how a clock works... Random things like that I guess. I glanced back at me. "What do you think about all the time?"

I looked at him then scratched my head. "I don't know... Just random things too I guess..."

He looked back at the endless blue sky. "Do you ever wonder if you could fly?"

I frowned. "No... It's physically impossible. So..."

He stood in silence for a moment the turned around. "What I'm trying to say, I think is... Do you wish you could?"

I sighed and looked away. "No..."

He smiled. "I thought everyone did... Everyone wanted to grow wings somehow and explore the endless blue get lost in the sky were you could look down and see a world that was not so confusing anymore. A world that was quiet except the air that whispered in your ears..." He laughed. I always thought it would be so nice. However, God didn't give people wings for a reason... They would probably get greedy, and let something as simple as that blue skies go to waste... They would throw that happy feeling they get when the speed through the sky away and brush it off as a daily thing you did not get excited about... Like a simple sunset or the blossom of spring flowers... They would forget how wonderful it really is." He laughed nervously. "What am I saying? I'm just rambling on aren't I? Sorry Sasuke I'm saying weird things." He looked up at the sky. "I really want wings though..."

I stared at him then sighed. "Nothing wrong with dreaming..." I stared at his back and flopped over on my side. He already had wings... He may not see them and he may not be able to fly with them... Nevertheless, they are the wings that support his dreams... The ones that make him go anywhere without even lifting him off his feet... I close my eyes. Or something like that...

"Sasuke."

I opened my eyes and saw him staring at the sky crying.

"I'm so scared."

I sat up. "Naruto?"

He looked at me then fell to his knees. "I'm scared of being caged...!" He put his hands over his face. "Why do things have to happen this way?!"

I stared at him blankly. "N-Naruto...?" I walked over to him and kneed down grabbing his face. "Hey... Nobody is going to cage you up... What are you talking about?"

He looked up at me and kissed me then looked away. "Nothing, I just got depressed suddenly. I hate not being able to fly is all..."

What he just said... I feel like it had nothing to do with wings... I may be wrong but... I don't know...

He stood up and smiled. "It just how things are..."

I blinked. "What? You are saying weird things again..." I watched him walk over to the stairs and open the door. "Hey, wait for me!" I stood up and walked over when I heard a loud crash. I opened the door. "Naruto what was... That?" I stared at him wide-eyed. "NARUTO!" I ran down the stairs where he was. What the hell?! How the hell did he fall down the goddamn stairs?!?!

People suddenly started appearing in the hallways whispering. My yelling must have disturbed the classes.

Kakashi ran over to Naruto.

I went to touch him.

Kakashi grabbed my hand. "Don't move him."

I bit my lip and pulled my hand against my chest.

"Someone get a nurse!"

Naruto... I stared at the blood he was covered in. I cannot even tell if it is real or not... Damn...! How did this happen...?! Tears began to fall from my eyes. "Damn it..." I clenched my teeth. "DAMN IT!" I clutched y head and screamed. It's entirely fault...

--

Yeah, I am sorry; it's a short chapter again. I will be gone from the 31st to the 13th... I'm helping a friend move, which means NO COMPUTER. *cries in dark corner* So forgive me... I typed this chapter as quickly as I could for you guys before I left. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews by the way I was so happy to read them all!! I think my ego boosted a little TOO much. Ha-ha! ;) Keep it up!


	12. Chapter 12

The Abused

Chapter Twelve

I sat on the bed trembling as I rocked back and fourth. I couldn't think strait and I couldn't stop crying… The doctors forced me to go home… I was 'too noisy'. I growled. "Raven you bastard! Talk to me already you mother fucking piece of shit part of my insanity!" I sat there in the silence, laid on my side, and curled into a ball. I'm all alone. Completely and utter- Wait… I sat up. Fuck all this, where is Kiba I'll just get high. I grabbed the house phone and dialed the dog breath's number. "Kiba?"

"… Sasuke?"

I sighed. "Come over to Naruto's… And bring your damn stash." I hate Kiba but if I don't do something, I'm going to lose it. …Damn it! Why isn't Raven talking and making annoying comments? Usually he would tell me I need to be in a damn psych ward!

He sighed through the phone. "Is this about what happened at school…?"

I snarled into the phone. "If you won't come here I will walk over there and not alone! I will bring the goddamn vacuum!"

"Alright, fine! I'll be over in a few fucking minutes. Damn."

I waited for what felt like hours as I played with the kittens on the bed. I sighed and hugged the orange one tightly. "You remind me of Naruto…" My eyes began to water. "I want my idiot back…"

Kiba suddenly knocked on the doorframe. "Sasuke."

My eyes widened and I stared at Kiba then noticed Konan standing next to him. "You brought her instead of the weed?" Damn this dog breath! I should kill him don't you agree Rav…en… I looked at the cats that were sleeping in my lap. It's lonely without him…

"Sasuke, I brought your damn weed." He tossed it onto the bed. "Konan came on her own accord and I explained the situation… I'll be going now."

"T-Thanks!" I said staring at the bed as the bitter words came from my mouth. I had to thank him! I really was grateful… He brought weed and Konan, what is better then that? I looked at Kiba who smiled and waved as he left.

Konan walked over to the bed and sat down. "Are you okay? I can see you have been crying… Wimp."

I grabbed the weed and hugged it tightly. "Shut up… You'd cry if Pain got hurt and you couldn't see him…" Then again maybe not… I looked at her. "Want to smoke?" Hell she knows about it, might as well ask her to join!

She smiled. "You're probably right…" She stared at me for a moment. "Do you think that will make you feel better?" She asked frowning.

I looked away. "No, I just wanted to have something to do… I wanted my mind to be full of stupid shit instead of Naruto…" I looked at my hands. "The blood finally went away when I got here…" I muttered mostly to myself. I don't think she heard me because she did not say anything about it.

Konan grabbed my hands. "Sasuke… You should sleep for a while…" I can't go against Konan. She was the closest thing I had to resemble a mother.

I looked at her. "C-can you… Stay with me. It's too lonely here without him around…" I stared helplessly at his side of the bed that I avoided going near. "You're not allowed on his part of the bed though… That's always going to be his… Nobody else's…" I sighed hopelessly my eyes began to water again.

Konan suddenly hugged me tightly. "Sasuke don't make those sad faces… Please… Be the usual cocky and bitchy kid that I love so much!" She hugged me tightly. "This is the first time I've seen you cry since you were seven… He's going to be alright, you definitely don't have to cry…" She grabbed my shoulders and smiled at me. "He'll definitely be okay." She said in a very reassuring voice. I believe her. She is right, if nothing else, I have learned over the years that Naruto is one tough brat.

-Later-

I opened my eyes and groaned. I must have passed out while talking to Konan. I closed my eyes and buried my face into the warmth below me then blinked and sat up. I stared at Konan who was laying there sleeping peacefully then looked where my head was. Oh, wow. So that's what breasts are for. I suddenly realized someone was tightly clinging to me. I looked back to see Itachi sitting in a chair sleeping with his arms outstretched around me. What an idiot brother… I touched his head.

Itachi moaned then smiled. "Foolish little brother…" He muttered and nuzzled the bed.

I snorted. "Idiot." I'm foolish? He is much worse off! Maa, whatever. I looked over at the empty space beside Konan and suddenly my heart sank. "Naruto…" I detached Itachi's arm from around me and carefully made my way out of the bed. I grabbed paper and a pencil and scribbled down a short note saying. 'Went to see Naruto' then grabbed Itachi's keys out of his pocket and left.

The drive there was nerve-wracking, I just wanted to get to Naruto but I ended up getting lost but I finally made it. I may seem 'perfect' but when I'm upset I'm less then perfect. I looked at the hospital and cringed as I remembered the last time I came here because of that freak Tobi. I shivered and clenched my teeth. Damn. Bad thoughts. I touched my scar over my eye then walked inside the building down the rows and rows of rooms full of patients of all sorts and walked up to a woman. "Where is Naruto Uzumaki?"

The girl fixed her glasses and examined me. "He's in room 207..."

I went to leave but she grabbed my arm.

"He is in a coma."

I stared at her for a moment my heart suddenly stopped. _Comatose…_ I just stood there as she gave me an apologetic look then walked away. I could not move I stood there paralyzed. Naruto. Coma. Naruto? A coma? I stood there trembling. Naru…To… I was breaking down inside. I couldn't…

"Sasuke?"

I was snapped back to reality when I saw a boy standing there in a hospital gown. "Who…?" He seemed so familiar. "Who the hell are you?"

He sighed and looked away. "Hmm? Still an idiot I see."

Black hair, long, feathery… Crimson eyes… "… Now I'm hallucinating!" I shouted without thinking.

He stormed over to me. "We are in a hospital you idiot! Be quiet! God, have you gotten even dumber?" He whispered harshly then punched me in the chest.

"Ow that hurt…" My eyes widened. That… Hurt? I started to freak out. "Oh my fucking god I must be asleep still… Yes! That's it! And Konan hit me in her sleep! That's all." I laughed. "It all makes…" I clutched my head. "This is madness!"

Raven growled and grabbed my arm and dragged me with him. "Just shut the fuck up. After this, I swear I'm beating you to a goddamn bloody pulp for being so stupid."

Has he gotten moody? Or is it just me? I stared at the floor as he dragged me with him. I wondered where we were going but couldn't make myself ask him. We stopped and I looked up to see Naruto laying there as long tubes and IV's stemmed from his lifeless form. My eyes widened and I stood there trembling. How dare they put those vile needles inside my Naruto? I walked over to him hastily and stood next to the bed. Naruto… _My_ Naruto. He looked so fragile. I unconsciously cupped my hand over the bite mark on my neck then gasped and held it tightly. "He knew…"

Raven stood next to me and stared at Naruto. "Yeah." He touched the blonde's delicate hand carefully as if he feared he would break. "You and him are both pretty damn stupid. You could have said something instead of basking in your own self pity but neither of you said anything for the sake of the other." He sighed. "True idiots."

I fell to my knees. "What the hell… I can't fucking believe this Raven. This isn't real." I sat there helplessly. I felt like an ant… I puny ant under a goddamn microscope and a demonic little child laughed darkly as he fried my puny ant body. Yes. That was how small I felt. My whole ego just flattened and dissipated at seeing Naruto in such a horrid state. I did nothing to save him. I only caused him pain by not telling him anything. "Naruto. I'm sorry I'm so damn stupid that I didn't realize…"

Raven crossed his arms and stared at me. "Sasuke get off the floor, you hate dirt remember." He smiled faintly. "You're crying again? How stupid."

I sat there on the floor as my tears fell onto my lap soaking my jeans. "I'm Sasuke Fucking Uchiha, I should have fucking noticed Raven!"

He walked over to me and sat down pulling me into his arms. "Just stop crying already I cant handle seeing someone cry." He stared at the roof. "God I hate hospital gowns…"

I looked at him rubbing my eyes laughing. "Yeah, you look stupid, and you can see your ass." I sighed pathetically as I stood up. "Don't you have clothes?"

He looked up at me. "No…"

I sighed and looked down at him for some reason I was curious if his hair felt like feathers. I smiled. "Stay here. Knowing Itachi, he has some spare clothes in his car. "I'll be back."

Naruto P.O.V.

Where is this place…? I looked around confused as I stared down at an endless grassy field. I looked at my feet confused. Am I… Floating? I suddenly felt a light breeze and my body tilted backwards. What… The hell? I reached to grab at something… Anything… Nevertheless, I ended up falling. The most magnificent white and beautiful feathers whizzed past me as I fell. Why? I looked back to see white shattered and broken wings. Why? Do I not deserve to fly? I closed my eyes as I continued to fall. I see now…

"Naruto!"

My eyes widened and tears fell from them disappearing into the endless blue. "Sasuke…" My sweet beloved Sasuke. I closed my eyes tightly. I love you… I love you so much… "Sasuke…!" I whimpered as my beloved Sasuke cried out to me. I was definitely going to die if I hit the ground. "Sasuke!" I could hear him shout below me and suddenly I fell into darkness the last thing I see is Sasuke with a look of pure horror etched on his face.

I hate this place, it's dark… It's cold… Darkness. Horrid darkness. I stared into the inky black. Sasuke… Save me. I whispered. I wrapped my arms around myself as I floated in the darkness. I finally had him. We were happy! Weren't we? I was happy… And Sasuke seemed happy… So why? Are people damned not to have happiness? Sasuke… I hate it here…. Sasuke… Sasuke…! I reached out thru the darkness. Hurry and come get me… "Sasuke!"

Sasuke P.O.V.

I looked at Raven as he stood there playing with the shirt I gave him to wear. "Do you not know hoe to put on clothes!" I growled slapping his hands away and buttoning the shirt then gasped when I noticed a scar on his chest.

He sighed. "It's been a year since I've had to change my clothes…"

I wasn't listening to him. I didn't understand why but the scar terrified me. I touched the scar. "What the…?"

He glared at me. "What are you doing idiot?"

I stared at the scar wide-eyed. For some reason in my eyes, I saw Raven as a flawless person. No scars, no imperfections. A dark angel. I looked at him horrified. I didn't understand my emotions at all. Rage, confusion, annoyance, shock. It all hit me. "Why…?"

He stepped away from me covering the scar and adverting his gaze to the floor. "Why are you looking at me like that idiot? Sasuke. You're not the only one who was abused. So don't act like this is strange."

I knew. Somehow… Inside I knew where it came from. Who would do something like that to him? It looked like someone took a knife and cut a chunk out of his chest… Or that was my guess anyways. The only thought I kept asking myself was 'Who? Who _dared_ hurt him like that?' I trembled with anger. "Who… Did that?" What was I his damn guardian! No… Raven was like a pain in the ass big brother. Almost like Itachi… However, more reliable.

He looked at me with sad empty crimson eyes. "Do you really think you can handle hearing it?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat. "Y-yeah… Tell me!"

He let out a weak sigh. "It was my birthday and I was turning eight… I had gone to school that day and I can home in a hurry. "He let out a week laugh. "I got home and a man was standing inside the door waiting for me. He led me into the living room where he had tied my mother and father up on the floor." He paused as he clenched his teeth. "He tied me up then made me watch… My sister was first… He…" He leaned against the wall. "He cut out her eye… Then he slit open her stomach and let her bleed to death on the carpet… Mom's favorite… Carpet…" He suddenly looked so far away. "Then it was dad's turn…" He ran his shaking fingers though his feathery black hair. "He cut out his tongue then slit his throat and also let him bleed to death. And Mom… Mom." He growled hatefully. "The bastard raped her. He beat her; he tortured her… Defiled her beautiful features. The shot her. By then was covered in blood. Screaming… Crying. I was next… I was definitely next but I didn't care. I wanted to be with my family. I _wanted_ to die." He looked at me and stared at me for a moment his anger seemed to dissipate and it was just a look of utter and sheer defeat. "He spoke to me in a disgusting voice and said 'happy birthday' before carving his signature into my chest and leaving… I refused to have that mans signature burned into me forever. I cut this hole into my chest and almost died. I wished I would have died but my mother's sister came buy and found me…" He sat on the edge of the hospital bed and stared at the floor. "Are you happy now?"

I wasn't happy. I was infuriated. "Did they catch him…?"

Raven looked at me his red eyes glimmered with hatred. "No. That's how I ended up in a coma for a year. Once again I should have died. But I didn't!" His eyes now blazed with fury. "I'll kill him! I'll fucking kill him!"

I walked over to Raven unconsciously and wrapped my arms around him. He was broken inside. No… _We_ were both broken inside. "You have no need to kill him." I clenched my teeth in anger. Anyone who brought pain upon the ones I cared about only needed to disappear from this planet. I would use all my strengths to make those disgusting humans who dare defile my precious friends.

"Sasuke…" He voice was weak and soft, it sounded like it didn't belong to him at all.

I looked over at Naruto and began to doubt myself. How could I protect Raven when I could not even protect my beloved Naruto.

Raven stood up and grabbed my face, melancholy etched into his features. He pressed his lips against my forehead. "You're a big idiot. You shoulders can only carry so much…"

I stared at him helplessly. I can't just stand by and watch all the people around me fall into despair, to be hurt continuously. "Raven, I… I want to protect you… Everyone… I want to protect them all."

He smiled. "I know… I _was_ stuck in that twisted head of yours… Remember?"

I whimpered and stared at the floor. I'm breaking down… Inside out. My hearts becoming weaker by the hour and my body feels like a truck hit me.

Raven turned me around and made me sit down on the edge of Naruto's bed. "You're going to be fine…" He tilted my head up. "I may not still be in your head. But I always know what you're thinking…"

I looked away and sighed. "That's depressing…" I stared up at him. "How are you real?"

He looked down at me then smiled. "I've always been here."

I sighed. Nothing made any sense… How did Naruto know in the first place? How did I meet Raven here? How did he get in my head to begin with? I hate this… I hate it all. I looked at Naruto. "He… Could be in a coma for years?"

Raven let out a weak sigh. "Anything is possible… He could wake up tomorrow, next week, next month… Year…" His voice faded into the distance.

"How annoying…"

x.x.x.x.x

I_ finally updated. I'm very sorry for my absence! 3 I love you guys and I apologize! Please leave reviews!_


	13. Chapter 13

The Abused

Chapter Thirteen

I awoke in a bed that I had not gone to sleep in next to someone I didn't fall asleep next to. Originally I was at the hospital curled up next to Naruto but now I didn't know where I was. I squirmed and realized I was squished between two different bodies. I groaned and continued to squirm. Damn who is fucking squishing me?

"Yu... Kito... Yukito..." The familiar voice cried in agony as the dug their nails into my back.

"Raven...?" I muttered unconsciously. He was trembling. Why? Who was Yukito? I was so confused and in pain, the bastard was causing me to bleed he was clawing my back so fucking hard. I whimpered in pain. Shit it fucking hurts! "Raven, y-you're hurting me."

Raven suddenly stopped and loosened his deadly grip. His crimson eyes cracked open slight as tears continued to flow from them. "Haa..." He sat up and went to run his fingers through his hair but stopped. "W-Who's blood?"

I sat up and looked at the other person I was squished between was Itachi and sighed. "Mine." I said as I scratched the back of my neck. "Hey... Who is Yukito?"

His eyes widened. "Y-Yukito... He... He was..." He put his hand over his face as visible tears were still falling from his eyes. "My lover..."

I stared at him. He was crying, how do I comfort a crying person? With Naruto I could just smother him in kisses and hugs but... I stared up into his sorrowful crimson. "W-What happened to him?" I said quickly regretting it.

He sighed and used his fists to wipe away his tears. "He died in a car crash."

Holy shit... Just how much has he gone through? His family, his lover... I stared at him worried.

He looked at me and growled covering my eyes. "Don't look at me like that idiot." His hand was still covered in blood... He was still trembling...

I tilted my head down and cupped my hands over his. I couldn't say anything. I'm pretty useless. I suddenly felt idiotic. Naruto was in the hospital from being in the hospital and I was crying about him possibly being asleep for a few years when Raven is completely separated from Yukito.

Raven pulled his hand away and pulled me close touching the wounds he left. "I'm really sorry... I hurt you really badly."

Itachi groaned. "That is... My Sasuke." He suddenly grabbed me and yanked me into his arms like I was some giant teddy bear and buried his face into my hair.

I squirmed as his tight grip caused my back to throb. "Damn it Itachi let go!" Is it okay to hate my brother right now? I mean really?

Raven suddenly ripped Itachi's arms away from my body an pulled me away from him. "Idiot you're hurting him!" His hate towards Itachi was very noticeable. He didn't like him at all, though I couldn't understand why. Itachi is completely retarded but I can't really hate him... Well maybe only for short periods of time.

Itachi sat up an snarled at him. "Who are _you_ to tell _me_ what to do with _my_ little brother?"

Raven simply grinned and lifted me up into his arms and walked away.

What am I their rag-doll? I growled. "What are you doing?"

He sighed. "I made him stop hurting you..." He closed his eyes. "I gotta bandage up your wounds anyways."

I pouted. "That's great and all... But you don't have to carry me like we are newly-weds!"

He sat me down on the sink and dug through the cabinets. "Sorry, I use to carry Yukito like-" He suddenly stopped himself and clutched his fists tightly. "Never mind... I'm sorry. I won't do it again." His eyes dulled then he looked at me. "Take your shirt off."

I sighed and pulled my shirt off tossing it to the side. My hideous scarred skin was completely exposed. I wrapped my arms around myself as I because self conscious.

Raven frowned at the scars but continued what he was doing. "Is it okay if I say I want to kill your father?"

My eyes widened and I looked down. "No I... Definitely deser-"

He snapped his gaze towards me, his eyes were filled with fury and he growled. "Don't finish that fucking sentence." He clenched his fists angrily. "I swear... I will fucking lose it."

My eyes widened, he scared me. The look in his eyes literally almost made me piss myself. He was serious, he meant business. I looked away. "I'm sorry." Yuck, I hate saying that. I made a disgusted face when I got a glimpse of the mirror behind me. Large visible scars covered my back, I looked tainted, disgusting. I lifted my hand up and cupped it over the bite-mark that was left by Naruto. I winced then sighed weakly, wishing it was the only scar I had on my body.

Raven pulled my hand away from the mark then grinned. "That kid bites like a fucking bloodthirsty predator." He traced it. "Well he accomplished his goal none the less. As odd as the goal was."

I looked at Raven confused. "What goal?" What the fuck is this guy talking about?

"To leave a scar neither of you could forget... Obviously." He sighed. "What an idiot." He muttered under his breath then began to put something really fucking cold on my back, causing it to sting.

I whimpered. "That hurts bastard!" I arched my back and clenched my teeth as he began to poke at the wound. He was doing it on purpose! He had to be! It hurt so damn bad!

Raven chuckled. "Little cry baby." His fingers traced one of my scars. "What's this large one from?"

I thought for a moment. "That one was probably from getting hit with the broom repetitively..." Over and over wood clashed against my skin. I couldn't even scream it hurt so bad. I ran away to Naruto's after that and got beat again when I went back.

Raven placed his hand on my back. "Damn it..." He gritted his teeth then continued his torture. "I'm sorry if I am hurting you..." He said, his voice softening.

I stared at my hands as he put bandages on my wounds. Tainted. It was repeating in my head. Over and over like a song stuck in your head that you try to forget but no matter what you do you end up humming it to yourself for hours and- I sighed and halted my thoughts. I need to think less... when I start to think to much I... Tend to think of annoying things.

"Sasuke, stop."

My eyes widened. "S-stop what?" He couldn't have...

Raven laughed. "Don't take me for an idiot Sasuke, I was stuck in your fucked up head for so long I know exactly how you think. So stop thinking already." He ruffled my hair an walked out of the bathroom.

What the hell...? I fixed my hair and sat on the sink pouting. Stupid Raven.

-Later-

I stared at Kiba blankly. "What?"

He frowned at me. "You heard me... I want you to come over for the damn party. Everyone is worried about you, so you better show up." He looked at Raven who was staring at Kiba curiously. "And you can bring you friend too if you want. Just come to the party okay?"

I stood there and sighed putting my hand on my hip. "Why would I go to some lame party? What is there to even do?"

Kiba growled. "Just show up! You can leave after that for all I care!"

I blinked as he suddenly stormed off. Well what the fuck is up with him? I bet someone put him up to inviting me... Ah... I really don't want to go... I hate socializing.

Raven patted me on the head. "We're going."

My eyes widened. "WHAT? No! I refuse!" We argued for all about five minutes Raven sealing it with a "You're going, or I'm dragging you there." You know... I liked it better when thought I was crazy.

And so, that night.

Raven looked around the massive amount of people. "These losers go to you're school... I'm so sorry."

I scoffed. "You're going to have to put up with them too!"

"Sasuke!"

I turned to see Miku and smiled. "Hey Mik-"

She suddenly kneed me in the gut and started cussing. "'tpickupyou'!" She huffed as she finally got the long sentence out and glared at me. "I should beat the fuck out of you!"

Raven started inching away. Little bastard was going to ditch me!

She suddenly snapped her fierce gaze towards Raven. "And _you_! _Who the fuck_ are _you_? Why are you with the stupid piece of shit, bastard ass, pussy hating, fag?" She examined him thoroughly. "Are you gay too! Sasuke you better not be fucking cheating on Naruto with this thing! Naruto is fucking adorable! This guy is... Well, he's not your type!"

Raven held up his hands. "Whoa, look. I'm just his babysitter since his idiot brother Itachi does a horrible job at it. I have no liking towards him. So please, _please _do not say that we are together because I will gag myself with a spoon." He dropped his hands. "As for who, I'm Raven."

She blinked then crossed her arms. "Hmm..." She stared at him one more time then looked at me who was still suffering from her manly strength. She smiled at him. "The name is Miku!" She said happily to Raven.

He looked at me. "He probably would have called you... But he's just been sulking lately so I dragged him here."

I stood up and glared at Raven. "I have not been sulking!"

He glared at me. "You're the worst damn liar."

Sai suddenly wrapped his arm around me and handed me a cup. "Hey little bitch, drink, get drunk, have fun. You're annoying~"

I glared at him. "I'm not drinking that shit."

Raven took the cup from Sai. "Go get two more." He grinned demonically at me. "Let's put it this way, drink... Or me and Miku will _make_ you drink it."

I grabbed the cup from him and drank the whole cup then jabbed it into his chest. "There, happy? Gees... You can't leave me alone for five fucking minutes."

Sai handed me two cups and grinned. "Come on now, you have to drink until you loosen up a bit."

I pouted and drank the horrid liquid. "This is stupid..."

-Another Ten Cups Later-

I stared at the spot on my shoes. I need new shoes! Oh my god! I looked up at the pretty ceiling for a long time, or at least it felt like a long time then grinned at Raven who had somehow lost his shirt to Miku. Crazy woman probably stole it! That evil, evil manly girl... Oh my god...! "Raven, Raven!"

He looked at me. "What?"

I gasped "You drank more then me! Why aren't you all... "Wee!" Like I am?" I spun around when I thought I saw something in the corner of my eye. I stopped and wobbled. "Oh shit." I plastered my feet to the ground and stood there as I blacked out suddenly. "I'm fucking blind!"

Miku suddenly latched onto me. "Sasukeh, where is Sai?" She whined. "He stole Raven's shirt from me..." Her eyes watered slightly.

I waved her away. "No clue. Shoo now... I must build up my chakra and Katon this place..." I stood there for a moment and made a few hand signs then stood there. "Huh... Guess I'm out of chakra..." I glared at Raven. "This is your fault!" I suddenly fell backwards. I whimpered as my ass started to hurt. "Ouch..." I sat there sulking. "I want Naruto's hugs and kisses..." It suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks. Tears began to flow from my eyes. "I want Naruto back."

Raven suddenly lifted me up like I was some small child and set me on my feet. "Hey, hey. Quit crying already idiot... Naruto is going to be okay, and when he wakes up he'll shower you in love and kisses, okay?"

I sobbed uncontrollably. "He's never going to wake up Raven... He left me... He's not coming back..."

Raven shook me lightly. "Sasuke, quit saying that! It's gong to be fin-"

"Shut up! It's not! You know it's not! It's going horribly wrong! No matter what I do there's a fucking obstacle ahead of me keeping me further away from having him!" I lost it, the tiny thread of sanity that kept me from breaking apart had snapped.

Raven pulled me into his arms. "Shut up idiot, it's the damn alcohol speaking."

I whimpered. "He's never waking up... Never... I'm alone... I'm so fucking alone. Why? Why me? All this shit keeps happening to me. I hate it all!" I just cried and cried. My head throbbed and I just wanted to curl into a dark hole and hide.

Raven tightened his arms around me. "Maybe we should go sit down."

I sniffled. "Shut up, I don't want to."

He let out a heavy sigh and lifted me up then set me on one of the couches then sat down by my feet.

I curled into a ball, tightly closing my eyes. I felt hot, irritated, sad. My emotions were mixed and I was starting to feel sick. I tore off my shirt and laid there on my back as I stared up at the blurry ceiling.

"Sasuke."

I continued to stare at the roof, I was not really interested in moving around anymore. "What now Raven." It sounded more crude then what I wanted it to.

He leaned forward on the couch covering his face. "Please... Please... Stop crying..."

I laid there silently and rubbed my eyes as I gained my usual composure. "I'm fine now..."

Without warning someone sat directly on my stomach and giggled. "Sasuke! Wake up! We're all having fun."

I sat up and glared at an unfamiliar face. "Do I know you?"

The boy smiled at me and stared at me with his large honey-colored irises. "Maybe~"

"_What_ do you think you're doing?" I snarled hatefully.

Another boy suddenly ran up to him and pulling him off me. "Don't mess with him Ryuu!" The boy said frowning. He looked at me. "We're sorry Sasuke, Ryuu is just worried about you."

Ryuu glared at him. "Don't tell him that Yuu!"

Yuu pouted. "But Ryuu, you like Sasuke right...?"

The two continued their pointless conversation. They both were wearing matching outfits that were opposite colors, black and white. Ryuu black, Yuu white. I sighed and laid back down. I don't even care... Annoying twins. Annoying party... It's all annoying. My mind drifted and then I remembered something. I sat up suddenly. "You two are Naruto's friends aren't you?"

Yuu blinked. "Ah, yeah..." He blushed and stared at the ground. "Naruto was always nice to us..."

Ryuu grinned darkly. "Yea, Yuu has a crush on him!"

Yuu began to cry. "You're mean Ryuu!"

I glared at him. "Naruto... Is mine!" I growled then flopped back onto to couch facing my back to the annoying twins. Mine... He's all mine damn it. It had become a new habit of mine to touch the bite-mark Naruto left. I closed my eyes and sighed. I looked at Raven who was still quietly sitting at the edge of the couch. "More alcohol..." I muttered pouting.

He blinked and looked at me. "What? Really?"

I nodded. I'm going to drink until it all disappears, all my pain... I want it to go away.

-x-x-x-x-

GYAAAAA! Why did this chapter take so long? *faceplam* Don't ask why I keep making characters. I have no clue why. I just start thinking. 'I need someone else that would clash with Sasuke!' Haha.. I'm mean.

Read and Review!


	14. Chapter 14

The Abused

Chapter Fourteen

I stared out at the endless blue I was captured by and sighed. It was better then the horrid deteriorating world I had walked across in my dreams the day before. I opened my eyes and looked around. Such a familiar blue. Soothing.

"Sasuke."

I looked back to see Naruto. My eyes widened. "Naruto!" He... He's there! Why is this a dream? Why isn't it real!

He reached his hand towards me smiling. I want him back, I want Naruto back already!

I reached out and grabbed as his hand and he suddenly began to dissolve. I stared in horror at him. "Naruto... Naruto! Don't fucking leave me you son of a bitch!" Tears fell from my eyes. Why? Why! Give him back to me! "NARUTOOO!" I sat up and sat in horror as I stared at the tile floor beneath me. Where am I? I got drunk last night... Then I... I... I looked up, more white. I died? I had been getting drunk and waking up in very odd places a lot recently, even woke up in the woods at one point. I looked over at a bed that had the form of someone looking out the window. My eyes widened. I'm in the hospital and... And. My mouth opened but no words came out. I'm still sleeping...

The form looked at me and smiled. "Oh, you're awake... You were laying there thrashing on the ground... I was kind of worried."

I managed to get off the ground and stepped towards the blonde. "O-Oi... Are... You really, real?" I said reaching towards him then my hand froze. No... I cant... I can't touch him, he'll leave again. I sat on the bed and looked at him. "I'm so glad... You're awake."

He smiled. "Thank you, I am glad to be awake." He scratched his cheek. "I um... Don't want to be... Rude or anything but, who are you?"

My eyes widened. Ah... I see. I looked down. This is how it is, this is proof, we definitely do not belong together. I closed my eyes and smiled. "We're friends but... We fight a lot." I looked at him and smiled. "You remember your name?"

He thought for a moment. "Um..." He thought hard then gave me an unsure look. "Naruto?"

I smiled. "That's right."

He smiled. "Ah, I remember that name because a person kept saying it, whispering it in such a loving voice. I couldn't see their face though. They talked a lot when I was sitting in the darkness. About such silly things." He smiled. "I wish I knew who it was."

I looked away. "Who knows." I lied then stood up. "I'm going to get a doctor." I walked out the door and dialed a phone number and held it to my ear.

"Hello?" A familiar voice said.

I leaned against the wall. "R-Raven... He's... He's awake, he's really..." I began to sob uncontrollably. "Why? Why don't he remember me! What does the world have against me being with him!"

"What? Sasuke? Are you okay? I'm coming over there! J-Just... Don't do anything stupid." _Click._

I stared at my blurry phone and whimpered. I'm a wreck. I stuck my foot out purposely tripping a Doctor. I blame these sadist bitches, they could probably help him but they won't! I glared at the man who stood up and looked at me. My eyes widened as I stared at him. Beautiful...

He gasped. "I am so sorry! I didn't hurt you did I, are you crying? Please tell me what's wrong! He looked around frantically. "I-I'm new here so I don't know what I should do!" Suddenly he cupped my cheeks and smiled as he used his thumbs to wipe away my tears. "Can you tell me what is wrong?" He had long medium length brown hair and beautiful purple eyes. Rare and captivating.

I whimpered. "H-he forgot me..." I sputtered before I found myself crying again. "That usuratonkatchi forgot me!"

He blinked. "Usura... Huh? Who?"

I whimpered. "Naruto, I love him so much yet he... He totally forgot about me!" I pushed the man away. "J-just leave me alone..."

"Sasuke!"

I looked over at Raven and Konan who immediately pulled me into her arms. "Oh Sasuke, please don't cry!"

"Naruto Uzumaki, right?"

Raven nodded as he spoke to the doctor. I didn't care enough to even listen. I rubbed my eyes and stood up. "I'm going... Home."

Raven grabbed my arm and dragged me back to Naruto's room.

I pulled at my arm. "Let me go! I-I can't! Don't make me do this!" I stood there staring into confused blue eyes. "Haa, please... Raven... Please... I can't."

Naruto's eyes widened and his hand reached out. "D-don't go!"

I stopped and stared at him, I was shocked with his reaction. I pulled my hand away from Raven and walked over to Naruto's bed.

His eyes widened and he pulled his hand to his chest. "I-I just... It suddenly... Out of nowhere I felt... Abandoned... I..."

I wrapped my arms around him. "It's fine... I'm always... Here, Naruto." I threw it all away, all my emotions went dead, me expressions were gone, I was the empty shell of my former self. I changed so I could carry his pain. He had no memories of anyone. We were all forgotten. This is true proof, memories are... Meaningless. All I have now is empty forgotten memories. Memories I shared with my lover that he had no longer remembered... All... Worthless.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

I laid awake with my back facing the blonde. I tried moving back in with Itachi but he forced me to stay here, and Naruto refused to let me sleep on the couch... What an idiot. I rolled over on my back and looked over at Naruto who sleeping peacefully. I reached my hand out and touched his scarred cheek, causing my heart to quicken. Naruto... This is torture... I sat up and crawled on top of him, I touched his cheek and lightly kissed him licking his lower lip. I clenched my teeth and began to slither my fingers up his shirt... I want more of him... I miss my Naruto. He needs to come back to me...

Beautiful azure irises stared up at me and his pink lips curled into a smile. "Ahh, I'm having that dream again..." He said staring up at me. "It's a bit awkward because I know this dream is slightly twisted, I mean... Two guys together... It's not right, you know? But with you it seems so... Right." He rubbed his eyes. "Nnn... What am I saying...? Why are you stopping?" He turned his head to the side. "I'm... So confused... I don't even know who I am." He looked up at me. "Just who... Am I?"

I sat on his stomach and sighed. "Usuratonkatchi... You're Uzumaki Naruto, your favorite color is orange, your favorite food is ramen, you love playing Halo even though you suck at it and you're a great cook even though you usually make a horrible mess, when you smile you light up an entire room, and you're a goddamn sex addict, that's my opinion anyways." I touched his face. "You're my best friend... Every time my world came crashing down you put it back together with that stupid smile... You're my..." The image of him shattering before me appeared in my mind. "You're essential to my happiness. I... Can't smile when you're sad." I cupped his face and pressed my lips against his. I just want to hold him forever. Is that so wrong? Is that so terribly wrong!

"Nnn... Sasuke... Then what are you to me?" His hand gently reached up and tangled his fingers into my hair. "I mean... These dreams... Where you are in my arms... They feel so real. Are we..."

"Shut up already..." I don't want him to come back to me just because... I want him to come back to me because he is in love with me... Is he even in love with me? I ran my fingers through his hair. "Naruto..." My Naruto...

He reached up and traced the scar above my eye. "This scar it... Makes me really sad for some reason. I keep thinking 'how dare they hurt him'..." His fingers traced my scars, his eyes began to water. "I couldn't save you... It's playing in my mind... Over and over... 'I'm useless I couldn't protect him'. Who did this to you?"

I looked away. "My father did..." I laughed. "It's fine though."

He stared up at me. "How is it fine? You're constantly reminded... Of being beaten."

I glared at him. "Stop talking about it Usuratonkatchi!" I gritted my teeth and looked away as I got off his stomach. "Che, not even worth it you won't shut-" I was suddenly tackled and pinned to the bed. "What are you doing?"

He glared at me. "Fuck off this is my dream! I can do what I want! You- You! TEME!"

I ran my fingers through my hair. This dumb ass still thinks he is asleep? I dug my finger into the bed and tried to get away from him. "Nng! Let me go!"

My eyes widened as he suddenly grabbed my hair. "Ahh! Fucker! That hurts!" I whimpered and tightly clutched the sheets.

He growled. "You're avoiding my question! How the fuck is it fine?" He's... Still the same idiot.

I closed my eyes. "Let me go..."

He let me go and glared at me. "It's not fine." He muttered.

I laid there and buried my face into the sheets. "I can't stand this body okay? I hate it... And yet... You..." I whimpered. He's the only who has seen this horridly scarred body and did not turn away. He looked at me... And told me I... Was beautiful. I closed my eyes. "It's not fine. You're right. I look at myself and remember that I am the stain my father tried to dispose of. I'm a disease."

Suddenly Naruto flipped me over and pinned my hands above my head. "Y-You're not a disease! I think you're beautiful even with those scars!"

My eyes widened and I laughed. "You never change do you? You can't even remember anything, but you're still the same idiot. But you're a liar."

He scoffed. "Shut up, you're a liar, I definitely am telling the truth." He suddenly pressed his lips against mine.

I moaned as his knee went between my legs. "Nnn, stop already."

He laughed. "That's no good Sasuke... Usually you're more violent."

I whimpered. "Haa, pervert... I don't want to know the weird dreams you have about me." I squirmed as he sucked my neck. "Na... Ru... Nn."

"Sasuke! Where is the chip di- Er..." Kiba stood there in shock. "Am I... Interrupting something?" He said dropping a controller, chips, the remote and fudge bar...? He's eating all junk food!

Naruto looked at Kiba confused. "Eh? This dream is getting weird..."

I groaned and punched Naruto then rolled out of the bed. I forgot all about Kiba... Damn dog breath... He is so annoying!

"Teme! That hur-" His eyes widened. "Ah... That. Hurt..." He gasped. "I'm not sleeping?"

I ran my fingers through my hair and looked at Kiba who looked completely confused. I sighed. "He attacked me in his sleep, damn freak." I then walked away leaving Kiba even more confused and an angry Naruto. I covered my eye. "Fuck..." I suddely ran into Raven who looked like... Well there is no nice way to put it, he looked like shit. "What's wrong with you?"

His eye twitched. "That... Damn dog boy made me pull two all-nighters in a fucking row because he wanted to play _Halo_... I _hate _Halo now! And I hate dogs!" He sighed and patted me on the head. "What about you... You look pretty rough yourself. Is it because Naruto?"

"Sasuke!"

I sighed. "Hold that thought. It seems he is PMS'ing and I need to run away." I looked back at Naruto who was running down the stairs and strait at me. I jumped over the couch and ran into the kitchen and stood behind the island.

"I'll kill you!"

I stuck out my tongue. "Fuck you, I didn't do shit!" I put my hand on my hip. "I should be mad at you! Molester!"

His face flustered. "T-That's your fault! You should have said something! You fucking bastard!" He pulled his hair. "Come here! I'm going to strangle you!"

I laughed and darted off. "Yeah you want to strangle my dick with your mouth!" I said laughing.

Suddenly Raven grabbed me by the ear and Naruto by the shirt. "Quit running around like you are children! What am I your referee?" He glared at me. "Sasuke. For gods sake you know Naruto is an Idiot! Be more clear with him and Naruto! Sasuke is an asshole! Accept it!"

We both groaned and looked away. This is just like it was back then... Before we were together. I'm fine with things this way... They don't have to move forward anymore... I'm completely fine with this.

I stared at the roof as Naruto and Kiba yelled at each other about who was a better gamer. I sighed. "You both suck."

"Fuck you!" They both sad then went back to yelling at each other.

I closed my eyes and sighed. _You're an idiot..._ My eyes widened and I looked over at Raven who was glaring at me. I let out a faint laugh and put my hand over my eyes. "I know..." I muttered.

"Sasuke!"

I looked at Naruto who was pouting. "Is what Kiba said true?"

I groaned. "What did he say?"

"We're lovers..."

I looked up at the roof. "Do I look like your lover to you, Dobe..."

Kiba growled. "You're such a liar! You two loved each other!"

I held my hand over Kiba's head and slammed my fist down. "Shut up idiot."

Naruto stared at me. "Is it... Really a lie?"

I rolled over on the extremely soft couch facing my back towards him. "Who knows."

Raven suddenly stood up. "_Sasuke._"

I winced when his voice hit my ears, he is pissed off. "What...?" I muttered weakly. I know what he is going to say. I know what he wants but I don't want it.

He grinned. "Lets put it this way _Sasuke_... If you don't just be honest, I'll fuck him right in front of you."

My eyes widened and I rolled over.. "Wh-" I fell off the couch and stared up at him. What? I definitely did not expect that!"No way! You wouldn't!" I said as I stared up at him in horror. "H-He's mine!"

Raven looked at Naruto. "Is that clear enough for you or do you want him to say he wants to rape you senseless?" He asked as he put his hand on his hip.

Naruto sat there staring at me wide eyed.

I sat up. "Forget it! You do that so easily anyways!" I clenched my teeth, jumped over the poor abused couch, walked out to the front door and sat down on the patio. Fuck! Stupid Raven! I punched the ground. I don't want him back! But... I can't stand anyone touching him... I just can't take him back... It's obvious we are not suppose to be together. Why can't I accept it though? I cupped my hand over the bite mark. "Naruto..."

"Are you okay?"

My eyes widened and I looked away. "Get away from me."

Naruto sighed. "Raven said you're angry because I forgot you... You know... It wasn't just you I forgot... I forgot everyone that was precious to me." He ran his fingers through his hair. "All I've been thinking since I've woken up is 'how should I act?' I can't remember who I am... I hate this... You don't even know... How scary it was to be lost in that darkness... I kept calling to someone. I-I can't even remember who!" He sighed. "I... Wish I could remember though."

I stared up at the sky. "Hey... When I was talking to you... Could you... Seriously hear me?"

He closed his eyes and smiled. "So that really was you? I heard it... You know... You got issues. Seriously..."

I looked at him and saw he was lighting a cigarette. "Ah, what are you-" He looked at me and shoved the cigarette in my mouth.

He pulled another one out of the pack for himself and lit it. "I supposedly quit... But I don't think I did. I just have a killer urge to smoke." He inhaled and exhaled as he stared up at the sky. He closed his eyes. "Mmm... Bittersweet taste of a shortened lifespan." He laughed.

I inhaled the oh so fucking delicious nicotine. Oh fuck me I love cigarettes, why the hell did I quit? Oh yeah. I looked over at Naruto. "For you." I muttered.

He looked at me as tears fell from his eyes. "Hey Sasuke, I feel like I'm still stuck in a nightmare."

My eyes widened. "W-what are you saying?"

He grabbed a lock of my hair and sighed. "You don't love me anymore?"

My eyes widened. "W-what? Of course I-"

"Then why? Why are you... Pushing me away? Why do you not want me to remember you?" He looked away. "Did I change? Am I no good?"

I put my hand over my face. "It's not anything you did. It's my stupidity... I keep telling myself that you forgetting me... Is proof I should just give up. Every time I have you something rips you from my arms! I-It's not fair! I can't do it anymore. I love you! Love you so much but I can't lose you again! Over and over! It's like I can't be happy! I'm not _allowed_ to be happy! My whole life, beaten, lied to, used, abandoned, unloved and tortured! Tortured because I couldn't be with you!" I took a puff of the cigarette to calm me slightly. I looked down. "I know... I'm being selfish. But, it's for you too... You could always find someone better."

He put out his cigarette and looked at me. "Sasuke..."

I looked over at him. "Wha-" My eyes widened as his lips gently pressed against mine. "Nnn." Tears fell from my eyes. I'm an idiot. I tangled my fingers into his hair. He's still the same... I kept telling myself that. I kept thinking that he wouldn't change... I was... Wrong.

Read and review :)


	15. Chapter 15

The Abused

Chapter Fifteen

I looked around feeling a little nauseous... I didn't like this place at all. I was in a world full of metal birdcages of all sorts. As I continued walking I could hear a voice whispering to me.

"Caged... Caged..."

It rang in my ears like a horrid reminder as I got further I came to a large cage with a door and a lock. Inside was a small bird swing with someone sitting on it swinging back and fourth, the loud creaking was terrifying as the person continued to whisper.

"I hate being... Caged..."

I clutched the bars and called out to them. "Oi! What are you doing in there?" I asked the dark figure. I was scared... So scared... Suddenly they jumped down and walked over to me. "Oi... What's... Wrong?" I began to panic. They were not talking... They stood in front of of me and reached their hands through the cage and grabbed my throat. My eyes widened as I began to struggle. I opened my eyes to see Naruto sitting on me choking me. I was struck with fear and sadness as tears gushed from my eyes. I couldn't speak so I merely thrashed beneath him and tried to pull his hands away from my neck.

"Just fucking die!" He screeched.

Raven suddenly ran in the room and pulled the blonde off of me. "Naruto what are you doing?" He asked violently shaking the blonde.

I rolled to the side and began coughing. Am I having a nightmare? What the fuck is going on! I curled into a ball and laid there as Raven tried to talk to me.

"Sasuke, are you okay?"

I whimpered and covered my ears. "H-he wanted to kill me..." He wanted to kill me... He wanted to kill me? He wanted to kill me! Holy shit... H-he almost killed me... I began to tremble as I realized I almost died by his hands. Naruto, the one I love so dearly wanted me dead. I kept wanting to tell myself so be it but... "I can't."

Raven pulled me into his arms and held me tightly. "Sasuke he said he had a nightmare... You don't really think he would hurt you on purpose now do you?" I don't know he seemed pretty damn close to doing it though!

I clenched my fists. "I-I don't know." I've only caused him trouble and he would be getting rid of a lot of his problems... I just hurt him, upset him... He hates me now, I know it.

"Don't think like that." He whispered as he held me even closer. "I'm here Sasuke... I'm here..." I could hear the agony in his voice as he spoke to me. Why does he care? I don't need anyone, I just want Naruto. Quit giving me kind people when all I want is Naruto!

Naruto stood there staring at the ground. "I-I'm so sorry... I thought you were that man..."

Raven looked at him. "Who?"

He looked at Raven and bit his lip. "I had a nightmare this man tried to strangle me... H-he looked a lot like Sasuke but much older... And ugly." I laughed inwardly at that comment, he had to be talking about my father. Me and Itachi, luckily inherited out mother's beauty. I felt a sting in my chest, the thing he remembered was him? Not me but him... Goddamn it.

Raven's red eyes seemed to lose the light in them as he looked at me. "So... The monster shows it's face even when it's locked away..." I felt his hate. He saw it through my eyes. That man's cruelty... He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. "Naruto... That man tried to kill you both, don't let him succeed by using your nightmares to kill Sasuke."

I couldn't comprehend it, Raven's word were mere gibberish to me. I couldn't understand. All I could think of was Naruto trying to kill me. I broke loose from Raven's arms and left the room. My feet dragged along as I slowly made my way down the stairs. He was going to kill me. My mind drifted back to the birdcages as I sat on the patio smoking a cigarette. "Birdcage..." What does that mean? I then remembered Naruto talking about how he was caged and it made sense. He was trying to tell me something this whole time. "What is like a birdcage?" It holds him back, his wings... Am I the cage? I began to laugh, as I stared off into the distance. I'm a fucking cage? I stood up and began to walk, where I was not sure. I was just walking. When I finally realized where I was I just stood there.

"What are you doing?" She called out, her voice so familiar, so calming...

I looked over at none other then Shizune. I smiled. "You know... I have no idea..." I came crawling back to her like a wounded animal. I really am a fool. I looked at my feet and sighed. "There really is nowhere else to run... So I just ran here. I'm sorry." Why am I here? What do I expect?

She grabbed my hands. "Come on, Let's go inside. I'll make you some tea." She was so kind to me... Why was everyone being so kind? What's the point? Just look at me... She guided me inside her house and had me sit down before she spoke. She sighed and her gaze fell to the floor. "I heard Naruto lost his memories..." She whispered.

I sat there and said nothing, I had nothing to say about it. No reason to acknowledge or speak of the subject she was trying to bring up. I came here to run, to hide... I closed my eyes and sighed. "Sorry for coming here..."

She sat down and looked out the window. "Since you're changing subjects..." She paused for a moment. "I'm not a psychiatrist."

I looked at her blankly, unsure of what to say to her and a little shocked and confused. "What are you trying to tell me?" She's been lying to me? What the fuck is up with that? This is bullshit! "Why the fuck have you been lying to me?" I growled and looked at the ribbon on my wrist. "Damn it."

She sighed and crossed her legs. "I'm a doctor. The pills I gave you were for stress, I'm guessing you didn't even take one of them." She smiled. "You brat..." She closed her eyes. "Anyways... I suggest you do start taking them. Just look at you, you're so stressed your shaking. I can see it from here."

I looked at my hands and stared at them in horror as they trembled. I looked up at her. "So you're... A doctor? Then you don't know what Raven is? How he was in my mind...?" That's fucking great, so now I'm left with more goddamn question. Great Shizune, just fucking great.

She shook her head. "No I'm sorry I just blurted out my first thought so I could give you the stress medication. My belief was that you were stressed and needed source of relief, my whole plan was to remove you from your fathers grasp and put you with Naruto, he's a good kid and he could help you but... It seems that backfired, he went into coma and your stress became worse. I'm sorry." She paused for a moment shifting in her seat. "Tsunade is... A dear friend of mine she asked me to help you get away from that man and help you the best I can. She knew you needed... Well a mother figure to support you, to push you forward... I really... Wanted to be that person." She sighed and looked at the floor. "I'm sorry Sasuke."

I slumped in the couch and curled into a ball. "Jesus Christ..." I laughed then looked at her. My chest... It hurts. "You know I think I came here for advice, or help... I-I had this weird dreams about... About fucking birdcages." I ran my fingers through my hair. "I... I think Naruto was in one and he started choking me... When I woke up he was trying to kill me..." I began to tremble more then I already was. "He... Tried killing me. Why am I telling you this you're a fucking doctor." The last word I send angered me. Doctor...

She stared at me, the look in her eyes, I couldn't define it. Was it shock? Horror? Confusion? I don't know... I don't know... She closed her eyes. "Tell me about them. The birdcages. What do they make you think of?"

"Wings." I blurted out.

She opened her eyes and frowned. "Wings? Bird wings or...?"

I sighed. "Wings, Naruto's fucking wings he always talk about them. He keeps saying he wants to fly away but he is caged." I clenched my teeth. "I-I feel like I'm the cage."

She shook her head. "Idiot. You always look at the glass half empty, did you ever stop to think he is mad that you just haven't opened the cage?" She laughed. "Naruto is a bit rash, when you think of it. Did you ever stop to think you're not the cage but the one with the key." She stood up. "Sasuke... You have the key learn how to use it and stop sulking."

I laughed at the thought. "I have the key huh?" I smiled. "For a doctor you do know how to give pep talks." My mind raced. Key, I need to find the key? What's the key? I ran my fingers through my hair. A key, a key... Shit.

She laughed. "Who do you think Tsunade comes to when she has problems? She is very... Very negative." She sighed longingly. "That woman... Loves you kids though. Especially Naruto. You may not have know this but Naruto always went to her when there was nowhere else to go." She shook her head laughing. "That kid always acts so tough but he always needs someone there for him."

I stood up. "I have to find the key... I-I can't just sit here." I laughed. "The key, where the hell is it?" I have to find the key, I have to... I have to. I can't do anything without that idiot. I'm useless! I need him... Naruto. I felt my eyes burn as I paced back and fourth, running my hands through my hair rubbing the back of my neck, cursing and panicking.

Shizune stood up and set me down on the couch. "Sasuke, calm yourself!" She put her hand over her mouth as she stared at me. "I'll get you some tea." She left the room leaving me to myself; not a good idea.

I laid on the couch and stared at the roof. Wings, cages, keys, wings, cages, keys, wings, cages, keys. Wingscageskeys. I stared at the roof imagining the sky above. Hey, God. Go to hell. Yeah... I went there. You just sit up there like a little spoiled child looking down at us like we are mere ants. Does this amuse you? "FUCK YOU!" I screamed. "Are these scars proof you hate me? What happened to all men are equal!" I felt tears trickle down the side of my face. "You bastard... You fucking bastard..." Why me?

Shizune stood there holding the cup of tea in her hands. Was she shaking? "Sasuke, please drink this." She looks so lost standing there with such a sad expression... I'm hurting someone again.

I decided I would drink the tea... Maybe she wouldn't make such a sad face if I did. I sat up and grabbed the tea chugging it down in one swift gulp then laid back down.

She gasped. "Y-you didn't have to drink it all..."

I looked away. "I was thirsty. Thanks..." After a while I felt a bit strange, my head was dizzy. My mind blank. I propped up on my elbow. "Shizune... What was in the tea?" My words played back slowly in my head as I spoke.

She looked down. "Sorry."

I stood up. "What have you...! Done?" My mind fogged and I collapsed to the floor. "Shit." I could hear her speak but the words did not make sense. The last thing I heard was "Please... Don't hate me."

I stared off into the long rows of cages at the large cage with a figure facing their back towards me. "What's the key?" I asked as I stepped closer. Feathers beneath my feat, a black sky above. Though the image sickened me I urged myself towards the cage. "Do you know?"

He looked at me his eyes were glimmering as he was expressionless, empty almost. "I gave it to you did I not?"

I put my hands on the cage. "What are you talking about. I don't have a key." I checked my pockets to be sure then sighed. "I don't get it, where is it?"

He laughed. "And here I thought you were smart. I guess I was wrong..." He turned around and stared up at me. "A key is not always a key. It could be a word, an object, a memory, a thought, a touch... I was so sure I left it with you. I definitely... Made sure." I stared at the Naruto before me. A cold empty figure, wings laid on the ground behind him covered in blood, his eyes had bags underneath them, his skin was pale, his body was mere skin and bones and his blue eyes lost their enchanting glimmer.

"Are... You really Naruto?" I asked unsure if he would tell me the truth or not. I really didn't expect the truth I just wanted an answer to be honest. I could never believe this was my Naruto. To see him in such a state... I clutched the cage tightly as he turned around.

"Yes... And no. I am the darkness inside of him and I am a manifestation of his nightmares. Does that make sense?" I'm scared... He crawled on the floor towards his torn away wings. "I am also part of the key. His memories, they all are in me." What should I say? He pointed at his skull. "All in here... But I'm withering as the key grows further away..." He held the wing in his arms and turned towards me as he held it close. "Sasuke..." His eyes glimmered crimson as a tear fell from his eye. "I love you..."

I felt tears fall from my eyes. "Naruto... I'll... Definitely find the key... Just wait for me. Please wait for me..." I reached my hand towards him and touched his icy cheek. "I love you..." I opened my eyes and stared at the roof. I realized I was still crying. "Naruto..."

"Sasuke, I'm here. Are you going to be okay? Should I get Raven?"

I looked over at Naruto and more tears fell from my eyes. "I'll definitely find the key..." His blue eyes stared at me intently and I couldn't stop myself. I couldn't... I grabbed his shirt and pulled him down kissing him. "I promise." I whispered.

He quickly jolted back and looked away. "I-I'm going to get Raven."

I just laid there as my arm fell to the bed, the ribbon on my wrist was in a knot instead of a bow. It must have came off and someone tied it back on... I felt like... Maybe, just maybe if Naruto forgets me forever... I could use it as a rope... I laughed at myself. Damn I'm depressing. I sat up and realized my shirt was gone and my scars were exposed. I clenched my teeth and put my hand over my chest. "Fuck."

Raven stood in the doorway but said nothing he just stood there leaning on the door frame like he fucking belonged there, which he doesn't so goddamn it he needs to go away!

I looked away. "Say something already." I glanced over at him to see he was grinning. "What the fuck is up with you?" I'm a bit freaked out by that grin. Does he usually smile like that?

He walked over to the bed and sat down facing his back to me. "Shizune told me, you're still freaking out. Well not in those words she put it more kindly. All the same though." He looked back at me. "She gave you some medication, for nerves I think? Or was it a sedative? She wanted me to tell you she was sorry, she only thought you'd take a sip but you drank enough to knock yourself out. Or something like that." He laughed. "You got drugged."

I looked out the window and sighed. "The way he acted when I kissed him... It's like... He hated it." I said staring off into the distance, I could hear in my head my own voice. I was screaming. I closed my eyes. "What if he don't want to remember?"

Raven growled. "You completely ignored me."

I covered my face as I tried and tried to conceal it, to hold it back. Tears, frustration, sadness. I wanted to scream, to break, to cry. "Raven get out..." I whispered sitting up. My eyes were throbbing and the world was becoming a blur. My eyes... They just couldn't focus, I just stared past the wood flooring.

He walked over to me. "What are you saying? Don't you need to talk to me? You had another nightmare right?"

I snapped my head towards him. "GET. OUT." I snarled. I looked back down at my hands. "Close the door behind you too." I waited till he left then rose from the bed and grabbed the bat from under the bed. I just need to break it all... I looked at the nightstand and struck it shattering a picture and a few other objects. I slammed the bat into the wall and everything I saw, the window, the door, I attacked the bed a few times as well. Nothing was safe. Not even the photo of me and Naruto when we were young. I screamed and threw the bat into the wall. "FUCK!" I collapsed to the floor where small shards of glass stuck into my knees then fell to my side cutting up my arm and closed my eyes and sobbed.

"Sasuke what are- Oh my god..." The voice... His voice... It tortures me. I closed my eyes. "Go away... Usuratonkatchi..." I could feel the glass beneath me tear my flesh as I curled into a ball. "I'll clean it up later."

He ran over to me through the glass and and lifted me off the ground. "What do you think your doing?" His eyes widened. "You're fucking bleeding!" He shook me violently. "What's your problem?" He growled at me. "Look I'm so fucking sorry I don't know who you are! I don't even know who I am! I'm supposed to be this peppy little brat but all I want to do is fucking hit something or someone!" He put his hand over his face. "Who the fuck is Naruto?I'm obviously not the Naruto you wanted."

I looked down. "I said I'll find it... I'll find it I just have to figure it out..."

He clenched his fists. "I have no fucking idea what you are saying! Look. You're fucking all cut up. Don't you have too many scars to go add more, you idiot..."

I looked down. "It just don't matter. All the scars are just memories, these are just more memories." I cupped my hand over the bite mark on my neck. "Just memories that won't fade..." I closed my eyes and sighed.

Naruto grabbed my arm and began to pull me very violently towards the bathroom. "Come on I have to clean your stupid ass up." He growled.

I sighed then followed him to the bathroom where I leaned against the sink. I could feel the stinging in my body now, the pain that throbbed from the small shards of glass that punctured my skin. I stared down at Naruto as he glared at my arm. "What?" I asked frowning, but he did not reply. He began to pull the glass out piece by piece dropping it on a small towel. I looked at the roof and sighed. This kind of pain was nothing... I could feel the blood running down my arm and leg but it just didn't matter. I didn't care. "You hate me." I muttered. It was more a statement then a question. He had to hate me, I fucking hate me.

His eyes lifted away from the wounds and stared up at me his eyes focused on mine. "You..." He looked back down at my arm and sighed. "You're wrong, so just shut up..."

I grabbed his shoulders and stared into those confused blue eyes. Smile... I just want you to smile. Just look at me and smile again... I touched his face and sighed. "Naruto... I can't take it..." I lean towards him to kiss him but stopped and slid down to the floor. "I'm sorry..."

He looked down at me, like he wanted to say something. His eyes suddenly widened, his hand lifted towards me and touched my neck. "Sa... Suke..." He swallowed a lump in his throat. "What is that?" His fingers traced the bite mark he left behind. "Who...?"

I covered it with my hand. "It's..." My eyes widened. Wait...

"_I was so sure I left it with you. I definitely... Made sure."_

"_You think... It will leave a scar?"_

"You did..." I said staring at him blankly. Is that the key? Something so... So stupid? And painful damn it! He fucking hurt me when he did that shit with his little vampire fucking teeth!

He fell to his knees. "I... Did that..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

End chapter :D you know what that means? REVIEW! :P


	16. Chapter 16

The Abused

Chapter Sixteen

For the longest time I just sat on the floor holding that small fragile body in my arms as he cried on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and ran my fingers through his hair golden locks, and for a moment I drifted off and just sat there with my eyes closed and my hands caressing his hair lovingly and longingly. I suddenly realized Naruto's hair was unbelievably soft that or I was just over exaggerating because I missed this part of him. I missed the conscious, happy, ramen eating, Usuratonkatchi who remembered, and loved me.

"Sasuke..."

His voice ran in my ear like a beautiful melody. "Yeah?" I replied in a low whisper, as if any loud sounds would make this moment shatter into little shards.

He nuzzled my neck for a moment then clung tightly to me. His touch sent chills through my spine and bit by bit they brought me back to life once more and I felt the overwhelming weight fall off my shoulders as I surrendered to him. He leaned back, his fingers slowly sliding against my skin until he stopped and held my shoulders, "I feel like we haven't seen each other in years..." He paused. "It's all my fault... I knew that it was going to happen and... And I..." His eyes watered again as he looked to the floor.

I quickly cupped his face and lifted it so I could look into those Azure globes and used my thumb to wipe his tears away. "Don't apologize, I was the foolish one, I acted like a complete idiot and made you worry but now I will tell you, even though I should have sooner that, I knew. I knew you were going to fall. I saw it over and over in my dreams but I said nothing to you..." I pressed my forehead against his. "I'm sorry."

He pushed me away. "Did... I fall from the sky?" He said looking at me as if he had seen a ghost. His expression was a mix of shock and horror. Why is he asking me this? "Is that what you saw? Sasuke... Tell me." He shook my lightly. "Please!"

I sat there for a moment, silent. I leaned back and closed my eyes. "Yes. At first I was not sure what it was, but in my dream I chased it and the closer I got, the worse I felt. I saw wings, just tearing apart as you fell. There were feathers left behind in the sky as you came crashing down. I-I tried so hard to catch you but..." I paused and let out a heavy sigh as I remembered him laying on the ground with blood around him. "I failed every single time..." I felt Naruto's hands fall to the side, I opened my eyes and stared into his irises. "Naruto?"

Multiple times he opened and closed his mouth without a word spoken, he folded his arms across his chest and looked at me. "I had a dream like that... I tried to fly, and I was so sure I could climb to the heavens but before I could, I began to fall. I remember reaching out to the sky as it became further away and the ground got closer, white feathers tore from the raging winds. I never hit the ground though, I always fell into darkness... I could hear voices. One was you but there was someone else... He spoke to me all the time, his tiny hand would ruffle my hair and sing to me as I cried. He would assure me that I would see you once more and he always was the one to wake me up." He ran his fingers through his hair, as he tried to think. "His name was..."

"Sasuke! Naruto what's-" Itachi looked around the room completely mortified. "What happened here?!" He ran over to me. "Sasuke are you alright?" He automatically switched on mother hen mode and looked me over with worried eyes.

Ah... That's right. I forgot I was bleeding. I looked at Naruto who had also forgotten and began to panic and he continued to pull the glass out. "I'm sorry Itachi, I'll clean him up." His eyes didn't meet mine again though, he just focused on the wounds.

My brother walked over to Naruto. he was not a complete fool though he did act in such a way at times that you could forget. "Your memories are they back?" He asked placing his hand on his shoulder, apparently mother mode was still activated.

He nodded. "Yes..."

Itachi smiled as his eyes filled with relief. "Thank goodness, I thought you both were going to go mad if they didn't come back." He pulled Naruto into his arms and held him tightly. "Thank you for coming back to us..."

I watched the scene in silence, as tiny hands trembled and Naruto silently cried against Itachi's chest. "I'm... back..." He said between sniffles.

I brushed the glass out of my arm ignoring that it was tearing my flesh further. These wounds truly were no big deal, I've had much worse... I unconsciously cupped my eyes. Ah... Father... I stood up and looked at my brother and my beloved. I smiled and left the room, I knew Itachi had a few unsaid words that he needed to say so I'll let them be... I slowly walked down the stairs holding my chest I still feel... Uneasy... I looked up to see Raven laying on the couch with his back facing outwards and his face pressed into the cushion. He was... Sulking? I walked over to him and reached out to him but stopped. What if... He gets mad?

Crimson eyes met mine and he looked up at me and he rolled over on his back. "Idiot... You're covered in blood." He closed his eyes. "You look disgusting, go take a shower." He sat up and looked away. "I'm leaving."

I grabbed his arm. "His... Memories are back..." I looked up at him to see he was, angry? Why? What's wrong with him suddenly? Was it earlier?

Raven looked back at me. "Yeah, I know." His eyes were cold and empty, eyes he's never shown me... Why?

I tightly held his arm as he tried to leave. "Raven, what are you not telling me!?"

He yanked his arm away and pushed me down to the couch. "It's none of your concern, I'm no use anymore so just... Leave me be, I have things I need to do." With that he stormed out the door.

I was bewildered. I collected myself and ran after him. "Raven!" I ran outside but he wasn't there. He left me... I still need him. Without him I wouldn't have made it this far, without him I- I fell to the ground as my heart pulsed in my ears.

I felt arms wrap around me and pull me close. "Sasuke... Why are you out here?" I felt a sting in my heart because for a moment I was disappointed it was Naruto. Eh...? What's wrong with me? I spun around and hugged him tightly. My head throbbed and I looked around. "W-what am I doing out here?"

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "S-Sasuke why are you crying?" He wiped the tears away and pouted. "Are you upset I remembered you?" He asked as his eyes watered.

"No I... Feel like I forgot something important... I just can't remember..." I wonder what it was... I looked up at the sky to see a bird. I shielded my eyes from the sun as I focused on it. "Ah, Naruto look! A raven!"

Naruto looked up then looked at me worried. "It's just an ugly bird Sasuke, are you sure you're feeling alright?"

I stared at it as it climbed the heavens. "I think... It's beautiful." I reached my hand towards it but knew deep in my heart, I could never reach it again. I stood up as it vanished into the endless blue a final tear falling from my eyes. "Goodbye..." I closed my eyes and smiled. I feel... Better...?

Naruto shook me. "Sasuke~! Let's go inside now!" He dragged me by the arm and pulled me into the house. "Let's go start over!"

I smiled. "Yeah."

Naruto and I don't really remember everything that happened before and after the accident, all I know is that I'm glad he's here. It's been seven years since Naruto regained his memories. Everyone has changed so much but we stayed the same, our love is as powerful as it was from the very start. Konan and Pein got married and Itachi has been, well he never changes. Tsunade and Shizune came out and told everyone that they were lovers two years ago and Sai is now Miku's er... I can't exactly say boyfriend it's more like pet... And... We got out of that hellhole, after I turned 18 I inherited all of the money my mother had left for me so me and Naruto traveled the world. Right now we are going somewhere special. I closed my eyes and smiled. I wonder what Naruto has planned...

Naruto untied the now tattered ribbon and used it to blindfold me. "I hope this surprise will make you happy Sasuke." He whispered as he guided me down a path.

I couldn't see nothing but I could hear twigs snapping under my feet and I could feel leaves brushing against my skin. Occasionally, Naruto would speak up and say 'duck' or 'step over this' but other then that it was utter silence. When we stopped I could hear seagulls. "Can I look yet?" I asked impatiently.

His hands pulled the ribbon and I found myself on a cliff overlooking the ocean. I stood there baffled. "Naruto th-this is...!" I looked at him to see him peeling off his clothes. "E-EH?! Right here?!"

Naruto let out an adorable fit of laughter. "No idiot we're going to jump in!" He pointed out at the sea. "Today... We're finally going to fly!"

My eyes widened and I stared at him. He's amazing... It's almost as if I could still see his wings, they've grown since we left that damned cage. I smiled and followed suit. We're free. I looked at him as we stood at the edge, heights mean nothing when he's by my side. No challenge would ever defeat me with him here. "Are you ready?"

He grabbed my hand, pulled me close and kissed me. "I've been ready my whole life Sasuke." I love him, there is not another being on this planet who I could give my heart to but this person, he's my light. He's guided me though so much. He saved me from my darkness.

I kissed his hand. "I love you..." I also wanted to say thank you, but I feel like my message got through without me having to say a word.

We looked out at the sea and ran off the cliff, our arms spread wide and as we fell a raven flew between us. My eyes blurred as I felt it, Naruto wasn't the only one who had wings... I had them too. I always had them... My heart seemed to skip a beat as this wonderful feeling filled me, it was like falling in love with Naruto all over again, terrifying yet... Wonderful. As we seemed to float in the sky I felt like I was finally free, there weren't any chains binding me to the ground anymore. My father, my fear, my ignorance and even my scars meant nothing they all washed away as we fell into the water.

As we resurface Naruto looked at me wide-eyed. "That's right... His name was Yukito..." Ah strange, I feel like I've heard that name before... Whatever, names mean nothing!

I laughed. "What are you talking about? Left's go again, alright?" I looked at the sky to see the raven that flew past us. "Naruto, look!" Is that... The same raven? No... That's ridiculous!

Naruto looked up at the sky and whispered something that sounded like "Thank you." but I wasn't sure. He looked at me. "Yes, let's go again."

Yes, our life is perfect. There are days when I stare up at the sky longingly and cry for a reason even I cannot understand but other then that life is wonderful. Every day seems to be a dream but I'm so glad he's by my side. No... There is no better man to stand by me then him. I was once abused and mistreated but he fixed these broken wings of mine and force me out of my cage into the endless blue sky and told me to have faith in my tiny wings and take flight.

After we jumped in multiple times and completely ran out of energy from jumping, swimming then climbing the cliff we laid on the grass together in each others arms. "Naruto, promise me when we are old men we'll come back and do this again..." I whispered.

He sat up and smiled. "I'm glad you mentioned that because I hope it becomes a tradition every year on this day." He pulled out a small box. "I-I know this seems weird but if you wear this then... Those crazy fan girls won't touch you..." He muttered blushing. He handed me the box and looked away. "I-it's not much but-"

My eyes widened as I opened it and I laughed. "Usuratonkatchi! If its from you then it's perfect!"I put on the silver ring band and grabbed his face and pressed my lips against his. "I love you Naruto Uzumaki." I whispered as I pulled him close. I flustered as I stared a the ring. This makes me his forever doesn't it? I looked at him. "Ah! I don't have one for you!"

He presented a chain with a ring on it. "I've secretly been wearing it for months I just didn't have the courage to give you your yet..." He held his up. "They both... Have wings carved into them... I thought it was perfect."

"It is..."

Naruto pushed me back against the grass and pinned my arms down. "You hair got longer, why won't you let me cut it?" He ask as he positioned himself on top of me.

I smiled. "I just wanted to see what it looked like." And it when I look in the mirror I feel like I'm looking at someone familiar...

He raised an eyebrow then looked away. "It pisses me off... And for some reason... It make me jealous..."

I touched his face. "Then I'll let you cut it okay?" I grabbed his hair and pulled him down and pressed or lips together. I felt his hand slid down my stomach and to my—oh my god. I gasped and pushed him away. "S-so this was your plans!"

Naruto smiled. "Ho-ho~ I've been discovered!" He smiled. "I can't help myself around you."

My arms fell as I surrendered to him as I always did... I smiled. "I can't say no can I?" In one swift motion I rolled over on top of him and pinned him down. "But I can turn the tables." I looked down at him and realized my hair really has gotten long. I probably look like a woman now. Jeez... I pulled up his shirt and licked his abs causing him to let out a tiny gasp. Honestly I'm not good at this, it's so embarrassing but for him I... I'll do anything. I pulled his pants open and kisses even lower stopping just about his member then working my way back to his nipples. He moaned and squirmed beneath me.

"S-Sasuke don't tease me like th—Ah!" He gasped and put his hand over his mouth. "Ahhh...Sasuke... Don't tease!"

I grinned and moved my way up his neck sucking on the thin skin. Then leaned in so I can whisper in his ear. "You started it Naruto." I licked his hear and he moaned. I slid my knee between his legs and rubbed it against his groin. Once again he purred with pleasure. I decided to stop teasing him and work my way down to his groin pausing to make him think I was teasing again then pulled his pants and boxers completely off. I flustered then grabbed his member and licked it from base to tip.

"Haa. Sasuke, more..."

I smiled satisfied, this isn't that hard after all. I sucked on the tip and he thrust his hips but I made sure I could properly tease him before engulfing it. As I began to suck on his already fully erect member he gasped and moaned continuously, his hips never stopped.

He suddenly grabbed my hair and pulled me away. "It' no good... I can't take it anymore Sasuke..." He managed to breathe out then pushed me onto the ground. "I'm going to put it in." He whispered.

I rolled over and tried to crawl away, he pulled off my pants and I continued to try to escape. "No Naruto it's not fair you always get to—Ah...Nnnn!" I looked back flustered as he thrust his fingers inside me. "N-Naruto... Ahh...!" I Pressed my face against the grass as tears fell from my eyes. "Y-you're so cruel..."

He smiled. "Ah, sorry Sasuke I can't help it." He leaned down and stuck his tongue inside me. Oh god it feels so weird...

My eyes widened. "I-idiot..! S-stop..." I moaned and covered my mouth. Ah, it's no use... I'm as bad as him, I just can't help myself, I was already completely erect. I looked back at him. "J-just do it already dammit." I whimpered as he continued to tease me. "C-come on Naruto... I'm at my limit already."

Naruto laughed. "Already? That was fast!" His hand grabbed my hips and he slid inside me.

I whimpered. It really is no use, he has made my body unbelievably lewd. Every touch I crave, I want everything.

His hand slid up my spine and he stopped and pulled out of me.

My eyes widened. "No don't stop..."

He sighed. "I can't do it I have to see your face after all..."

My eyes widened and I felt tears fall from my eyes. "Naruto..." I rolled over and grabbed his face, kissing him passionately.

He carefully made me lean back as he once again plunged into me.

I stared into his eyes as he thrust into me, his eyes were burning with desire. I feel complete when we are connected like this...

He grinned and lifted my legs thrusting into me, his thrusts seemed like they were in sync with the oceans waves. I cried out as I reached my limit and my own fluids covered my chest and stomach.

Naruto moaned and I felt his body tense up as he released his seed inside me.

I looked out at the sky as he pressed his forehead on my chest. Ah... I reached up to the sky. It was... That raven again... I stared at it as it hovered in the sky above us. A... Raven... For a moment I could see them... Those kind crimson eyes, eyes that once looked at me with hatred and a voice that once tortured me... Eyes I somehow forgotten. My eyes widened and I wrapped my arms around Naruto. That's right if it wasn't for that I would have- I felt my eyes water. "Thank you."

Naruto looked at me. "What? Did you say something?"

I smiled. "No it's nothing... I love you Naruto..."

He grinned. "I love you too..."

End.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I'm back~ Though this is the end of the story I love it too much to just leave it, I'm going to add in Raven's story and cute little short stories... BECAUSE I CAN :D

Read and Review!


End file.
